A Koga Story
by CatDemonKayo
Summary: I am a human servant to Koga, but I am not treated like the others. He treats me like I am in his pack. I never understood why until the night I found out who I really was...KogaXOc
1. Prologue

I know you people don't like to read this kind of thing. I didn't like typing it. But trust me if you don't read this you wound understand the story.

Note: I not own any of the characters in InuYasha. But the characters I made up are mine

**Chapter 1**

**Explanitory**

Hi, I'm Lindsay. I'm a servant to the young wolf pack leader Koga. When I was young Koga's pack attacked my village. Killing everyone. Well everyone except me. Koga never told me why he attacked my village or why he didn't kill me, but I never really asked. I never really cared. As I grew older my hair turned black and grew to the length of my mid back. I keep the hair in a ponytail to keep it out of my face when I work in the fields. I wear armor similar to Koga's, but not exactly the same. I also own a sword and a dagger. I don't remember where I got them, but I've had them as long as I can remember. I'm eleven now and I reach Koga's shoulders. I have a pretty big attitude, and don't really listen.

I'm not the only servant there are five others Meki, Nomi, Mich, Son, and Lee. They're all at least two years older than me, and they seem to hate my guts especially Lee. I think it's because I have armor, a sword, and a dagger. While she doesn't. Lee has the biggest attitude, and thinks see knows everything. She drives me nuts. Meki, Nomi, Mich, and Son are like Lee's followers they protect her and do whatever she tells them to. The servants and I live in a shack. And instead of living in the den Koga lives in a hut to keep on eye on us. Out of all the servants I'm probably Koga's favorite.

Koga the leader of eastern wolf pack, and a pretty good one at that. It's kinda hard to get along with Koga. He has the worst attitude, and can get angry at anything! But if you don't want to die you learn to deal with him.

I only know a couple people in Koga's pack. Ginta and Hakkaku are fun to mess around with. They're probably not the smartest ones in the pack, but they're still my friends. Then there's Elizabeth. She the only female in Koga's pack. I feel sorry for her. She has to live in that den with all those rude men, but she doesn't seem to mind. She pregnant and can give birth any day now. Then there's Ayame she always claims that Koga promised he'd marry her. She always comes by and puts Koga in a bad mood.

The wolf den is located in the side of a small mountain behind a waterfall. There's a path leading from the den to a small peach orchard about five blocks away. If you walk on the path about a block there's a small path leading off the main path. If you follow it you'll find yourself staring at a lake. One side of the lake is steep. While the other is like a beach. If you keep walking on the main trail about another block there will be a campsite to the right. That's where Koga, the servants, and I live. And if you look between the buildings you'll see a field where the servants and I work. About two blocks away from the campsite is a path leading to a hot spring. Then a block from there is the peach orchard.


	2. The Story Begins

The story actually starts. Sorry bout the last chapter. I know it was pretty boring, but I promise this one will be much better.

Note I do not own the characters from InuYasha, but all the other characters are mine!

**Chapter 2**

**The story begins**

"Man, it's hot out here," I said "we've been working in the fields all day. When's Koga gonna tell us we can stop?" I look around "Where is Koga anyway?"

"He went to check on Elizabeth, idiot," yelled Lee.

"I knew that,' I replied.

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did," I yelled back, cracking my knuckles. Then running at her about to punch her in the face. Only to be held back by Meki, Nomi, Mich, and Son. "Let go of me, dammit! She deserves a good punch in the face!" I yelled.

"**LINDSAY**!"

Oh shit, I'd know that voice anywhere. I thought Koga.

"Let go of her," he commanded. The other servants let go of me and back away.

I let my body relax from being tensed. Then I turned slowly to meet his angry eyes. He just glared at me and turned to start walking back to the campsite. Using his hand to motion we could stop working and follow him back to the campsite.

I let out a breath. "He didn't even yell at me," I whispered to myself.

"Don't worry he's never going to get the chance," Lee said in her smart ass voice.

What did she mean by that I wondered walking into the shack. "_Yawn_. I'm bummed," I said even though no one was listening or caring for that matter. I took off my armor, (don't worry I have on an undershirt) my sword, and my dagger and placed them next to my mat. Then I laid down and fell asleep.

"**What the hell were you thinking!"** yelled Koga

"Talk about a wake up call," I said opening my eyes. I looked around. The room was empty and my sword was out of it's sheathe.

"**Answer me!" **I heard Koga yell.

What's going on I wondered putting on my armor and running outside. It was still dark, but the fire was lit and I could see the other servants backed against the side of the shack with Koga yelling at them.

"What the hell is going on," I demanded. Hoping Koga didn't notice my language.

"These five were trying to kill you with your own sword," Koga said. And I could tell he wasn't happy.

"What?" I said looking at Lee. "Why'd you try to kill me?"

"Because you have everything. Armor, a sword, and a dagger for protection. While we have nothing. And Koga never punishes you, he just yells at you. While he hits us on the head!" Lee said. I glanced at Koga who was just glaring at Lee. "Then it hit me. If you were gone Koga would give someone else the armor and weapons."

"That may be true, but that's no reason to kill me!" I shouted. "Forget it I don't want to hear anymore!" I then turned and walked back into the shack. Trying to hold back my tears. I gathered up my weapons and sat on my mat. "That bitch she's gonna pay," I said cracking my knuckles. "She's gonna pay!"

"Lindsay, I no longer trust those damn servants. Follow me," Koga said looking in the door and turning away.

Without hesitation I picked up my weapons and followed him. Passing the five girls backed against the wall. Shocked.

I followed Koga into his hut. He led me to the end of the hall, and walked into a room pushing the door aside letting me enter.

The room wasn't big. (I didn't expect it to be) There was a mat in the right corner and what looked like a closet to the right as well.

"You are to stay here now," Koga said in a calm voice. " and you no longer need to work in the fields."

I turned to give him a confused look but he was heading for another door I had neglected to notice. Koga stopped walking.

"Oh and Lindsay," I looked up. He still wasn't facing me. "That closet is off limits do you understand?"

I nodded and made a noise that told him I understood (man I feel like Rin) He then left through the door he now faced. I figured it led to his room. I guess yelling takes a lot out of you.

"I wonder what's in the closet. _Yawn._ Oh well," I said removing my armor and weapons and setting them next to the mat for the second time that night. I then laid down and almost fell asleep instantly.

I woke up in the morning startled by my surroundings. Where am I I thought Oh yeah now I remember. Damn that Lee _Yawn _I better get up before I fall asleep again

I walked outside. No one was there. It felt…odd. Normally I would wake up with the other servants and go to the fields, but I wasn't supposed to go to the fields, so it felt odd.

"Koga!" I heard two familiar voices yell. I turned to face. You guessed it. Ginta and Hakkaku panting they're tails off as usual.

"Where's…. Koga," Ginta asked.

"In the fields," I answered "Is something wrong?"

"Just get Koga," Hakkaku told me.

" Kay," I said running tords the fields. I can run pretty fast. Maybe on a good day as fast as Koga. I spotted Koga. He was looking the other way. (What is with that) "Koga," I yelled. Which made him turn around at the sound of my voice. I stopped in front of him.

"Ginta and Hakkaku need you," I said.

He gave me this look that told me what was happening was urgent. He ran past me I followed running after him. Like I said on good days I was as fast as he was but today was not a good day. I struggled to keep up.

When Koga reached Ginta and Hakkaku he stopped. Ginta and Hakkaku told him something, but I was so far behind I didn't hear what they said. When I finally caught up Koga took off again not as fast as before, but just slow enough for Ginta, Hakkaku, and I to keep from falling behind. What the hell is going on. Wait am I even supposed to be following. Oh well. I just want to know what's going on.

We finally reached the wolf den, Koga stopped before entering and told Ginta and Hakkaku to keep me out of the den. I wanted to protest but didn't. Koga then entered the wolf den leaving me with the two idiots. (muwahahaha)

**Idiots Corner**

Well did you like it? I sure did, but I wrote it so my vote doesn't count.

Please review. Or I'll curse you all.


	3. Is that Blood?

Disclaimer: do I even have to say it?

**Chapter 3**

**Is that blood?**

I turned to look a Ginta and Hakkaku. "Hey I've got an idea. While we wait for Koga let's have a race to see who can run around the mountain first," I suggested. (meaning the small mountain the den is in.)

"Yeah sure," Ginta said.

"Fine," said Hakkaku. (Man I like Ginta so much more than Hakkaku)

This is gonna be fun. They don't know I can run fast. I mean sure today's not a good day but I can still blow their doors in. I thought. "Great! ready set go," I said. All three of us took off running. I pretended to fall behind for about ten minutes. Then decided it was time. I suddenly sped up. When I passed them I said "see ya." (Yay I know I'm evil)

I ran for about five minutes than decided to stop. I guessed I was half way around the mountain. I spotted a tree and decided to sit in it till Ginta and Hakkaku caught up. I swear I sat there for a good thirty minutes waiting for them.

When they were close enough to hear me I asked "What took ya?" They both glared at me and I could barely keep from laughing. Normally I wouldn't hold back, but if I laughed I would have fallen out of the tree. I jump out of the tree, and was about to run again but Hakkaku reached out and grabbed my ponytail. Which made me fall on my back. I cursed under my breath before getting up again. "What did I do to deserve that?" I asked.

"Let's see," Ginta started.

"Running ahead of us when you're supposed to stay in our sight," Hakkaku finished.

Man I hate it when they finish each others sentences I thought "Well at least I waited for you," I stated.

"It doesn't matter! If something happened to you," Ginta started.

"Koga would surely kill us," Hakkaku finished again.

"Damn it would you stop that," I shouted. Covering my mouth instantly. Oh shit I didn't mean to say that out loud I thought. They seemed to ignore the comment and walked by me. Thank god. I stayed behind them about ten feet as we walked. I cursed myself the whole two hours on the way back to the den. How could I let myself be scolded by those two. Damn it. How could I be so stu As we approached the den my thought was interrupted when I spied Koga. He was washing off his hands in the river that was made by the waterfall. What he was washing off seemed to be... blood?

As if instinct I took of running toward Koga passing Ginta and Hakkaku on the way. When I reached Koga he was done washing his hands and had stood up. I stopped behind him. (Bad idea) He turned and ran right into me knocking me off my feet. I landed with a _thud_. I swear I could hear the two idiots behind me holding back their laughter. Man, I hate those two I thought. I looked up to see Koga starring at me. I instantly stood up.

Then I remembered the blood. I grabbed Koga's right hand and examined it for cuts. I found none. I looked from his hand up to his face and stared at him with a confused look.

As if Koga knew what I was going to ask he pulled his hand away and said,

"It wasn't my blood."

"Than who's blood was it," I asked.

"Elizabeth's."

"What did you do? Kill her," I asked worried.

Koga just put his hand over his face and shook his head at my ignorance. This time Ginta and Hakkaku broke out laughing. I turned and glared at them for a good seven seconds before Koga grabbed my arm and pulled me toward the den.

**Idiots Corner**

So how do you think I'm doing. If there's something you think I should change just tell me. Anyway please REVIEW!

Oh and I've posted a new fanfic called Sesshomaru's children if you're interested. Please check it out.


	4. How Cute!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. _Sigh._ --

**Chapter 4**

**Aww how cute**

What happened to Elizabeth? You'll have to read to find out, but I'll tell you this Koga did NOT hurt her.

Anyway on with the show...I mean story.

I didn't resist or ask any questions. I just let Koga pull me into the den. Once we were inside he let go of my arm, and walked deeper into the den. I looked around. I'd only been in the den a couple of times. It's was a pretty good sized place. But it was littered with demon bones. Yuk. Wait where's the pack? I looked all around but no one was in the cave except Koga, and myself.

"Waaaa!"

It sounds like a wolf cub's cry, but why is there a cub in the den? I wondered. Wait, Elizabeth! She must have had her cub!

"Waaaa!"

Dammit how could I be so stupid! That's why no one was in the cave! To give Elizabeth privacy! And that's why Koga had blood on his hands! I so damn stupid! I mentally scolded myself.

"Are you coming or not," Koga asked turning around to look at me. That's when I noticed I had stopped walking. I nodded and ran to catch up to him. That's when I noticed Elizabeth. She was leaning against a rock and she had a little cub in her arms. I ran past Koga and kneeled next to Elizabeth.

"Awww he's so cute. What's his name?" I asked.

"His name is Meeko," she replied as she handed the little bundle to me. Meeko had brown hair, cute little pointed ears, and a little tail.

"You're so cute," I said wiggling my finger. Meeko reached up, grabbed my finger, and started sucking on it.

"I think he likes you," Elizabeth said trying to get up. "Uuh," Elizabeth cried falling to one knee obviously in pain. Koga rushed to her side and helped her lean against the rock again.

"You're still to weak to go anywhere," Koga told Elizabeth.

"I agree with Koga. You should stay put for a while," I said supporting Koga's words. Elizabeth just nodded. I gave Meeko back to her, stood up, and followed Koga out of the den.

A week went by and Elizabeth grew weaker everyday. And I started to get worried.

Elizabeth is gonna die if I don't do something I thought standing next to Koga as he looked off a cliff. "Koga, Elizabeth just keeps getting weaker and I'm worried," I said.

"Don't be. Demons are a lot stronger than humans. She'll live," He replied still looking off into the distance.

I didn't like how he insulted humans. "But if demons are so powerful than how did she become sick in the first place," I asked smirking at him. I could tell by the look on his face he couldn't answer that one. "Koga just let me get the priestess in the village look at her," I asked.

"No!" He said fast.

"But Koga..."

"No! And that's final!" He almost yelled.

"Someone's in a bad mood," I said trying to tease him.

"Shut up!"

"But why?"

He just growled and walked away.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked myself running after Koga. When I finally caught up to him I slowed my pace to match his. I looked up at Koga. His face was still tease meaning he was still mad. Then an forbidden idea popped into my head.

**Idiots Corner**

So yah like?

Yes I know it was short and yes I left you hanging. But it was late and didn't want to write anymore.

Please review because the more reviews I get the fast I post the next chapter.

Well ta ta for now.


	5. Remember, Don't Tell Koga

Disclaimer:...I'm not even going to bother.

I was thinking ahead an noticed that Lindsay being eleven wasn't going to work, so I have decided to make Lindsay fourteen. Thank you for listening.

**Chapter 5**

**Remember, don't tell Koga**

"So do you two understand the plan?" I asked Ginta and Hakkaku.

"Yay we just..."

"Keep Koga from going in the den."

Damn! There they go again. Finishing each others sentences. I thought. "Right!" I said running in the direction of the human village. I let my hair down just in case anyone recognized me, and was wearing a dark blue kimono Koga had given. It's was specifically for going into the village for emergencies. Well this is an emergency I told myself. Even though Koga's gonna kill me when we finds out I shivered at the thought as I entered the village. Everyone was running around doing their own little thing, it was kinda funny. I walked up to one of the young men and asked "May you please point me in the direction of the priestesses hut?"

"Yah sure it's right there," he said pointing at a hut near the edge of the village. The man was about 16, 17 and he was kinda cute.

"Thank you," I said turning as I ran to the hut. When I got closer to the hut I spotted a woman outside picking some herds. She had black hair pulled back into a lose ponytail and had a bow over her shoulder with some arrows in a quiver on her back. But what confused me was her skin was white like that of a dead person's.

When she noticed my presences she looked up at me. I felt like I had to say something. "Hello. Um...I need your help." I couldn't believe how disrespectful I sounded.

"How may I help you..."

"Oh, Lindsay. And may you tell me your name?"

"Kikyo. My name is Kikyo. Now tell me your problem," she replied.

The thing I was about to do could jeopardize the pack, Koga, and myself. "My friend has just recently given birth and she seems to be getting weaker every day, and I can't figure out why. But..." I trailed off. I can't believe I'm going to do this "But she not human. She's a wolf demon in the mountains," I said so fast I was surprised she understood me.

"Why are you friends with a demon?"

I was a bit taken back by her question but answered "I don't really have a reason. I've just known her for a long time."

"You aren't one of pack leader's servants are you?"

Oh god what am I suppose to say to that? "No, I just met her when I went for a walk in the woods on day." Good answer. "Well will you help?"

"Yes."

"Thank you," was all I said as I turned and walked the way I came. Kikyo followed close behind. I hope Ginta and Hakkaku are keeping Koga under control.

As we approached the cave I was relieved to find Ginta and Hakkaku had done exactly what I asked them to. The pack was gone and Koga was nowhere to be found. I led Kikyo into the den and over to Elizabeth who was leaning on another small boulder holding Meeko in her arms. She looked startled.

I walked closer and kneed next to her and said. "Elizabeth don't be afraid. This is Kikyo. She's the priestess in the human village. She's here to make you better."

Elizabeth seemed to relax at my words, and it made me feel good that she trusted me.

"Lindsay, would you take the cub and wait outside. I'll be out when I'm done," Kikyo said as she pulled out some herbs from a pouch on her side.

I nodded and motioned for Elizabeth to give me Meeko. She gave him to me without question. As I stood up, Meeko snuggled deeper into my chest. For warmth I suppose. Then I left the cave.

About an hour later Kikyo emerged from the den. She walked up to me and said "Your friend will be fine. It'l just take a couple of days for the herbs to kick in."

I was so happy. If it weren't for Meeko I would of hugged Kikyo. "Thank you so much!" I exclaimed.

Kikyo just nodded and said "I'll return to the village now."

"Do you want me to walk you there?"

"No I'll be fine."

"Okay," I said turning and walking into the den waving a hand to say good bye.

When I entered the cave I headed strait for Elizabeth, who was right where I left her. "So how ya feeling," I asked as I handed her Meeko.

"Good," she replied taking back Meeko willingly.

"So you know the plan?"

"Yes. Don't tell Koga what just happened."

"Exactly," I said as I smiled.

"Don't tell Koga because if you do Koga will kill yah,"

Elizabeth said smiling as well.

"Ok that wasn't needed to be said. Anyway I better get back before Koga starts to wonder where I am," I said as I stood up and left the cave.

I walked back to camp. No one was there. Yes When I got to the hut and walked inside. On the way to my room I looked in Koga's room he wasn't there. So I went into my room and changed back into my armor. I put the kimono away and went to look for Koga.

**Idiot's Corner**

Umm….can't think of anything to say sorry. Please review anyway.


	6. Rocks, Rocks, and More Rocks

Hi there sorry for the wait I was kinda busy.

Disclaimer: no InuYasha isn't mine!

If this sounds stupid it's because I just had 3 cups of coffee

coffee, coffee, coffee

* * *

I ran down the main path hoping to spot Koga. I was so caught up in looking for Koga I didn't notices the bushes move, and before I knew it I was laying face down on the ground. Someone had tripped me.

"So you lied to me," I harsh voice asked. At first I thought it was Koga, but as I looked up I found myself looking into the eyes of Kikyo. I stood up and spit out the dirt in my mouth.

"So I did. Oh well." I replied. I didn't care if I sounded disrespectful.

"You are one of Koga's servants, and therefore must die," she said as she loaded her bow with an arrow and shot it at me. I tried to dodge the arrow but I wasn't fast enough and it hit me right above my knee. I fell to one knee wincing at the pain. Kikyo loaded her bow again, pulled back the arrow, and let go. I closed my eyes and waited for the arrow to hit me. When I felt myself being lifted off the ground. I opened my eyes to see Koga had saved me. He put me back on the ground, and turned to face Kikyo.

"Miko! Why are you on my land, and attacking my servant?" Koga asked Kikyo.

"I was asked to come here by the girl there," Kikyo replied referring to me as the girl. "She asked me to help the ill member of your pack."

Damn her I thought as Koga turned his head and glared at me. He understood what had happened. Then he turned and looked at Kikyo again.

"That doesn't answer the question as to why you attacked her."

Kikyo gave Koga the coldest stare I've ever seen "Because she is your servant, and I despise anyone who haves sunken so low as to serve a demon."

I couldn't take. It's supposed to be an honor to serve a demon, and here she's saying I'm low. "The low one is you Kikyo," I said as I stood trying to ignore the pain in my leg.

"Lindsay," Koga warned. He still had his back to me.

I kept walking forward toward Kikyo. I knew Koga was already going to scold me pretty badly, so it didn't really matter if I made him madder. "Kikyo you're low for trying to attack me. Mikos don't kill humans they save them! No matter who they are!" I shouted at her. Stopping a couple of feet behind Koga afraid to get too close.

"But you are not human. Your aura is that of a…"

"Miko not another word! Now leave before I destroy you!" Koga yelled at Kikyo with such a harsh tone it scared me. Kikyo stood there for a couple of seconds before turning and slowly walking away. Koga didn't move.

"Koga what did she mean I'm not human?" I asked.

He didn't answer.

"Koga what are you hiding from me?"

"You will know soon enough," he answered, as he turned to look at me. He didn't look happy. He was furious. "Damn it! You just had to try and help and now you're hurt." Koga said.

Oh yah the arrow I was so caught up in yelling at Kikyo I had forgotten about it. Koga grabbed the arrow and yanked it right out of my leg.

"Ow that hurt!" I yelled as I fell to one knee. I knew he had pulled it out like that on purpose.

"Good! Now let that serve as punishment!" He yelled back, as he threw a cloth at me. I caught it and wrapped it around my leg to stop the bleeding. Then I stood up. My leg still hurt but not as badly.

I didn't look at Koga. I didn't want to see the anger in his eyes, so I stared at the ground instead.

"Lindsay," Koga said. He didn't sound angry anymore, but I still didn't want to look at him. "Lindsay, look at me." I looked up at Koga. He wasn't mad anymore, or he just wasn't showing it. "I know you were only trying to help, but I don't appreciate you disobeying me."

"I'm sorry," I replied.

"Forget about it," he said.

"Ok. What were we talking about?"

"That's not what I meant."

"Hey where did this wound come from?" I loved doing this it always annoys him.

"THAT"S NOT WHAT I MEANT," Koga yelled

"What I meant? Meant what?" Any second now.

"Grrrrr…shut up." Koga said as he spun on his heels and looked the other way.

Ok let's see if it worked. "Koga." I said.

"What?"

"Do you even remember why were fighting?" I asked.

"…"

"Thought so." I said as I walked past him towards the campsite. "I'm going back home. You stand there as long as you like trying to figure out why you were yelling at me, but you know you'll never figure it out. Bye."

As I was walking away something hit me in the back of the head. I turned around rubbing the bump on my head, and spotted what had hit me. There on the grass lay a rock. I looked at Koga. He was smirking about something, and I knew what. I picked up the rock, and smiled at Koga. I was going to hit him with it until…

"Koga, we heard yelling. What's going on?" Ginta and Hakkaku asked coming out of the forest. Koga turned to tell them.

I took the opportunity to grab two more rocks and jump into a nearby tree.

"Well Lindsay just had to try and help as always, and got yelled at. Isn't that right Lindsay?" Koga asked as he turned to look at me. To bad I wasn't there. "Where'd she go?"

Koga walked over to where I had been standing. Ginta and Hakkaku followed. The wind shifted and they must have caught my scent because all three of them looked up at me. I threw the rocks at them, and hit them all right between the eyes.

_Bonk, Bonk, Bonk_

"LINDSAY!" Koga yelled so loud all of Japan probably heard him. Because he yelled so loud I fell out of the tree and land on the ground right in front of him. I looked up. All three of them were glaring at me will big bumps on their foreheads. I started laughing my head off. They looked so cheese glaring at me with bumps on their foreheads. Of course laughing didn't help the situation.

Koga picked me up by the back of my armor and threw me right off the nearby cliff, and I landed in the lake. When I swam back up to the surface I was greeted by another rock to the head. I looked up at Koga. He was still glaring at me.

I climbed out of then lake and stood on a boulder by its edge. I met Koga's glare, and shouted, "You may have won the battle, but you have not won the war!" The next thing I knew I had been tackled by Ginta and Hakkaku, and was in the lake again. Koga couldn't glare at me anymore, so instead he started laughing his head off.

"Shut up Koga!" I yelled trying to stay above the water while Ginta and Hakkaku tried to pull me under. He didn't stop he just laughed harder. "Come on Koga it can't be that funny!" I shouted.

"Koga!"

"No anything but her!" I yelled as Koga was tackled by something white.

* * *

Stupid

yes

Funny

yes

Insane

definitely

review

please


	7. On the Night of the Full Moon

Disclaimer: Nope, nope, and nope.

Sorry it took so long. ; between school and friends it's hard to find time to type. And to make up for it I made this chapter extra long.

And I'm going to warn you now. I forgot what Ayame's attitude is like, so she's probably OOC.

* * *

Ginta and Hakkaku stop trying to drown me, so I climbed out of the water and ran up to where Koga had been tackled.

When I got there, I stop and yelled, "Ayame get off Koga!"

Ayame stared at me for a second and stood up. "You have no right to tell me what to do. You're only a servant, and a human at that," Ayame said as she glared at me.

I matched her glare before answering; "So frick'n what if I'm human. I could still beat your ass any day. Just name the time and place."

Ayame smirked, "Well it won't matter once I marry Koga. I'll just have him destroy you."

Not this again. "If I've told you once I've told you a thousand times. Koga is not going to marry you!" I yelled as I took a step closer to Ayame. "So leave."

Ayame was about to reply when Koga, who while we were arguing had stood up, interrupted, "Both of you just shut up!" His voice sounded pretty harsh, but I didn't care. It was everything I could do to keep from drawing my sword and trying to kill Ayame. Koga noticed this. "Ginta, Hakkaku, get Lindsay outta here before she hurts someone." It made me happy to hear him say he was afraid I'd hurt someone, especially a demon.

Ginta and Hakkaku nodded. "Come on Lins (my nickname), we gotta go," Hakkaku said as he herded me away from Koga and Ayame. I went along without resistance, but as we were about to leave the clearing I glanced over my shoulder to see Ayame tackle Koga again. I growled. Which surprised Ginta and Hakkaku because humans _can't_ growl. When we out of the hearing distance of Koga they both turned around and looked at me.

"Did you just growl," Ginta asked.

I raised an eyebrow and answered "Yeah. What of it?"

"Uh oh," Ginta and Hakkaku said as they looked at each other.

"Uh oh, what?" I asked. What are they keeping from me?

"Uh…nothing," Hakkaku replied.

"I don't believe you," I said. "Now spill."

"I-It's nothing we swear," Ginta answered.

"I still don't believe you." I narrowed my eyes my eyes to slits.

"Don't believe what?"

I turned around to see Koga coming out of the woods. "How did you get rid of Ayame so fast?" I asked a little surprised.

"I yelled at her and she ran off." Koga replied as he shrugged his shoulders. "It's hard to believe she's the leader of the southern pack. She's so weak. So, back to the first question. What don't you believe?"

I pointed at Ginta and Hakkaku, "These two. They're hiding something and they won't tell me what."

"Koga, she just growled," They both said at the same time.

"What?" Koga eyes widened.

I was growing angry. "I growled! Oh well!" I shouted at them.

"So it's finally happening," Koga said as he looked at the ground.

"What's happening? Someone tell me what's going on!" I shouted. Now I knew they were hiding something from me.

I never figured out what they were hiding from me. They wouldn't say a word about it. That angered me. I wanted to know, and I wanted to know right then and there! But little did I know that what they were hiding from me would change my life forever.

Day by day I felt myself become stronger and faster. Every once and a while Koga would say my name and when I answered him he'd say never mind. After about the fifth time I blew up in his face and we got in another argument, only this time he ended up in the lake. This went on for about a week until the night of the full moon.

I laid on my futon wide-awake. I couldn't sleep. I tried every position I could think of. I even tried laying under the futon, but I still couldn't sleep. So I finally gave up and just laid there trying to figure out what Koga was hiding from me. Then for some odd reason my body started to tingle. I had never felt this feeling before, so it was a mystery to me as to why it was happening. When the tingling stopped I felt different. I felt stronger, I could see more clearly, I could hear every night sound I could think of, and I could smell a whole lot better. I was confused and scratched my forehead. I felt a pain in my forehead then felt something wet and sticky. My nose picked up the scent of blood. I looked at my hand and sat up quickly.

Claws! I had claws, and they had a little blood on them. From my forehead I suspected. No it can't be I thought as I ran my tongue over my front teeth. Sure enough. Fangs. I reached up and felt my ears. They were pointed. I'm a…a demon? That's what they've been hiding from me. Koga's been keeping this a secret this whole time. Since I was little he's lied to me saying I was human! I became angry. I stood up and walked over to the mat separating my room from Koga's. I pushed the mat aside almost ripping it off.

Koga was leaning against the wall facing me. He had a plain face on as if nothing was happening.

I pointed at my face. "So, this is what you've been hiding from me!"

Koga sighed. His face turned serious.

"You told me I was human, but you knew that I wasn't! You lied to me!" I shouted at him. "Ginta and Hakkaku knew, too! I can't believe you! For fourteen years you lied to me! How dare you!"

"I was just trying to protect you!" He yelled back as he stood up.

"Protect me? Protect me from what?"

"Do you know how many demons would come after you, when they found out there was another female wolf demon!"

"What does my gender have to do with this?" We were both yelling now.

"This is not how I wanted this to happen." Koga said as he rubbed his head. "I was hoping you'd change during the day, so I could be there and explain it."

"Then explain it because right now I'm confused," I said sitting down, and rubbing my head.

Koga sat down as well. "Well as you can see on the night of the full moon you turn into a demon, but you're actually a hanyou."

"Wait a sec. I thought hanyou's had a night they turned human but right now I'm a full demon, " I said cutting Koga off.

"Yes, I noticed this as well. For some reason you're backwards. Towards the end of a hanyou's life they run out of demon blood and turn into a human. But instead of being human at the end of your life you were human at the beginning." Koga paused for a minute before continuing. "But that's not the only thing backwards. Most hanyous, as you said, turn human on certain nights, but instead you turn full demon."

"Okay, so you're saying I'm backwards?" I asked trying to take in all the information.

"Yes." Koga answered.

"So, to just guess, my father was a wolf demon and my mother was a human?"

"Well yes and no." Koga replied.

"What?"

"Yes your father was a wolf demon, from my pack as a matter of a fact. But your mother was a priestess."

"My mother was a priestess?" I asked.

"Isn't that what I said?"

"Yes, but it's just amazing. I never once thought of my parents or my heritage."

"Well now you know." Koga said as he got up and walked out of the hut. To tell Ginta and Hakkaku I had transformed I guessed.

I sat there in Koga's room for a while to sort everything out. It made sense. I was never quite like normal humans. I was stronger and faster, but I never gave it much thought.

After about an hour, I got up and retreated back to my room. Since I couldn't sleep. I sat on my futon and thought about what Koga had told me for the rest of the night.

* * *

Intense huh? Probably not. Well it only gets better from here. Believe me. Lindsay still has to learn to control her demonic power, and Koga's gonna have trouble teaching her.

Well tah tah for now.

Oh and please review and tell me what you think about the story so far.


	8. Feelings

Disclaimer: I've said it enough!

Well here's the next chapter! Plain and simple

Words thoughts

_Words_ little annoying voice in Lindsay's head that always speaks the truth (and bugs her).

* * *

The night went by slower then I wanted. But after what seemed like eternity, the moon set and the sun rose. The tingling sensation came back and I changed again. This time into a hanyou.

I could still see better than I could when I was a human, but not as good as I could when I was a full demon. It was the same with my hearing, and sense of smell. I also noticed my claws and fangs had shrunk.

I smiled. Last night I had decided I liked being a demon better than human. But now I changed my mind and liked being hanyou better because I still felt human and demon at the same time. I got up and went outside. I was tired of being inside when I had new abilities to explore and have fun with. I walked outside expecting a nice sunny day, but it was the exact opposite. The air was humid, and the sky looked like it would start raining at any second, which was unusual for autumn.

"Just my luck," I said to myself as I leaned against the hut. Just as I did so the servants came out of the other hut. They all paused to look at me obviously noticing I had changed. "As I said before, just my luck." I stood up fully and stared back at them.

Lee smirked and said, "Wow I never thought you could get any uglier than you were, but you proved me wrong." Lee started to clap lightly. All the other servants seemed afraid of me. That made me smirk. Lee stopped clapping. And looked at her comrades. "What's wrong with you guys? It's just Lindsay. She can't even kill a weed."

Lee truly was an idiot. She didn't know I was a hanyou. I wanted to laugh. "Lee, I never knew you were so stupid."

"Shut your mouth! You have no right to say something like that to me!" Lee yelled as her eyes once again returned to me.

"I have all the right, and if you weren't so stupid you'd see that." I said as I smiled purposely showing one of my deadly fangs.

Lee instantly noticed the fang and took a step back. "Y-you're a-a demon!" Lee stammered. "B-but how?"

"Why should I tell you? You filthy human." I said evilly. This was fun. Even though I had nothing against humans. "Now get out of my sight!" They all jumped and took off running towards the fields. Once they were out of hearing distance I broke out laughing. When I finally stopped. I said to myself, "It's decided. I like being a hanyou." I looked at my claws. "Oh yah I'm gonna have a whole hell of a lot of fun with these new abilities." I started laughing again. When I finally stopped laughing. I decided to try and find Koga, but instead of just looking I was going to use my new abilities to hunt him down.

I smelled the air and found his scent. "Got it!" I said as I took off running in the direction his scent was coming from. Which just happen to be the den. Figured as much. But when I was about half way to the den it started to pour, and I lost his scent. "Damn it!" I said as I came to a stop. That's when I spotted a figure running down the path in my direction. I couldn't figure out who it was through the pouring rain, so I jumped into a nearby tree incase it was someone I didn't want to find me.

Once I was settled in the tree I got a better look at the figure. It was Koga. Once I realized it was Koga an idea popped into my evil little head. Because it was raining Koga wouldn't be able to pick up my scent, and by the time he realized I was in the tree it would be to late.

I positioned myself just right, and waited for him to get close enough. It didn't take long for him to fall, or rather run, right into my trap. When he was close enough I jump out of the tree intending to pin him to the ground, but to my disappointment he knew I was there and what I intended. So when I jumped out of the tree he simply stopped, causing me to go headfirst into the mud. I pulled my head out of the mud coughing.

"You really thought I was going to fall for that?" Koga asked amusement seeping into his voice.

"Well, actually. Yes." I said as I stood up and tried to wipe the mud from my face, but only succeeded in smearing it. Making my face dirtier than before.

Koga sighed at my stupidity. "Here let me help." He reached out and pushed my head up towards the sky. Letting the rain wash the mud off my face. When his hand touched my face it sent sparks down my spine. I wanted to pull away, but at the same time I didn't. When the mud was completely removed from my face. I jerked my head from his grasp, blushing furiously. I was so glad it was raining or he would have seen the blush on my face.

Why the hell am I blushing? Why do I care? He does stuff like that all the time! I was so confused. I had to get away, and find a place to sort this all out. That's when the rain stopped. No I couldn't let him see me blushing. I turned and took off running towards the peach orchard. The one place I could be alone.

Koga was shocked by my actions. "What the…Where are you going?" When I just kept running and didn't answer. He ran after me, shouting for me to stop.

I didn't listen. I just kept running. It didn't take him long to catch me. He grabbed my shoulder, spun me around, and pinned me to a nearby tree.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" He shouted at me trying his best to keep me against the tree. I struggled to get out of his grasp, and soon succeeded. Running once again.

I yelled behind me, "Don't follow me! I just want to be alone for a little while!"

Koga didn't follow me this time, but instead let me run away. I ran to the peach orchard and my favorite peach tree. I jumped in it and leaned against the trunk to think.

What's happening to me? Why did I react that way? I mean I'm not even attracted to Koga! I thought to myself.

_Yes you are._

No I'm not! I've never been attracted to Koga!

_You weren't until now._

NO! I couldn't.

_But you do, and no matter what you say it's still going to be true._

I really hate you

_Yes I know. You say it all the time. _

I shook my head trying to rid it of the voice. It was always showed up to tell me what I didn't want to hear. It's so annoying. I want to just pull it out of my head and strangle it. Sadly I knew that was impossible.

I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't notice someone walk up to my tree.

"I heard you freaked out and ran from Koga," Someone said from under the branch I was sitting in. I looked down to see Elizabeth smiling at me with Meeko in her arms. I nodded. "I also heard you turned into a hanyou last night." I nodded again, and jumped out of the tree. Landing next to her. I must of startled Meeko because he started crying after I landed. But stopped when he put his foot in his mouth.

Elizabeth and I started laughing. Meeko was so cute. I forgot about the argument I had just had with the little voice in my head until Elizabeth spoke.

"I also heard Koga thought he saw you blushing through the rain. Is that true?"

I instantly stopped laughing, and looked at the ground. _Ha! He did see you blushing. Busted._

Shut up!

I didn't want to answer her question, but knew if I didn't the stupid voice wouldn't let me forget it.

"Yes, but I don't know why. I never blushed before. Before I would just forget about it, and move on." I said as I looked at Meeko. He was still sucking on his little foot.

"It's just your demon blood." Elizabeth replied.

"What?" I asked confused yet again.

"Your demon blood. It's just reacting to Koga. It's natural so don't worry. You just haven't learned to control it yet." She told me.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Unless you really do like Koga, because that's fine, too." She said smiling.

Nope it's you. You do like Koga. It's not your blood. It's your destiny. 

I told you to shut up!

_I know but I like bugging you. Besides you know it's true._

I sighed. I couldn't argue with it.

"Hey Elizabeth." I said.

"Yah?"

"Could you not tell anyone what I just said?" I asked.

"Of course! I wasn't going to tell anyone anyway."

"Thanks," I said smiling.

"No prob."

* * *

Ooooooooo someone likes Koga! So what yah think of the little voice? I wasn't going to put it in, but I think it was kinda funny.

Review or Lindsay's little voice will enter your brain and annoy you to no end. Muwhaha.


	9. Set Up

Disclaimer: Grrr…no!

READ 

Rocks-

A game played with normally three people.

To play you need many medium sized rocks. (about an inch. in diameter)

Players take turns placing one rock on their pile.

If the players rock stack falls over they lose.

And on with the story!

* * *

Since I had become a hanyou I was treated with more respect at least by Koga's pack. They would now say hi, hello, etc. instead of just walking past me as if I didn't exist. But Lee surprised me once again. I thought being a demon, or a least part would make her fear me. Man was I wrong. Now she treated me more like dirt than I thought possible. She some how found out I was only a hanyou, and when I would pass by she address me as half breed or dirt, but I was most angered when she called me a traitor to the human race. A couple of times Koga had to step in between us to keep me from killing her. He would always stop me when I was so close to my goal of killing Lee once and for all.

Koga hadn't asked me about that day in the rain and I was grateful for that because I couldn't think of anything to say to him. I would literally die of embarrassment on the spot. Thank god Elizabeth had kept her word and not told Koga anything I'd told her. At least I hoped.

Lately Koga had been having a hard time keeping up with me (and I don't mean speed). I had so much fun running around a field weaving in and out of trees. Then I would sit in a tree and watch Koga go in circles trying to find me by scent. I would crack up ever time. But the only downfall was whenever he found me he would be really mad. Normally I would end up having to dodge rocks while running away, but I would be laughing the whole time. (Fun, fun, fun )

Ginta, Hakkaku, and I (Koga is nowhere to be seen) were playing rocks (check top for rules) in the den. Ginta's stack had fallen over a long time ago. Now it was just Hakkaku and I. Our stacks were about a foot tall. (Which was very unusual because normally the stacks fall at about 6 inch.) It was my turn. I gently put a rock on my stack. It wobbled but didn't fall over.

"Your turn." I said in an annoying voice.

Hakkaku put a rock on his stack it wobbled but didn't fall over. "Ha! It didn't fall!" He shouted and his stack fell over. Hakkaku looked at where his pile had been and his grin quickly disappeared. Ginta and I burst out laughing. The look on Hakkaku's face was priceless.

"Ha ha. That's the fifth time already. When are you going to lose, Lindsay?" Ginta asked still laughing a little.

"Never! I shall never lose!" I shouted smiling. "But you're welcome to try and beat me. Even though you'll never win. Muwahaha"

"I beg to differ." Hakkaku said gathering up his rocks. "Another game?"

"You're on!"

We were on our third rock when the den fell dead silent. Ginta and Hakkaku were looking past me at the den entrance by the waterfall. They looked…terrified. I looked behind me and gasped quietly. There by the entrance stood a very pissed Koga, and he was looking right at me. When he started walking strait for me I started to freak out. I had never seen Koga this mad. He looked as if he were about to kill some one.

All eyes were on Koga as he walked across the den. The closer he got the more scared I became. Now Koga towered over me. I had to look straight up to see his face. His eyes narrowed at me, and he roughly grabbed my upper arm and pulled me off the ground. He glared at me before pulling me in a half run towards the den entrance.

I heard Hakkaku yell, "What'd yah do?"

"Nothing!" I yelled back.

Koga kept a strong grip on my arm. So strong it hurt. Once he pulled me outside I smelled it. Smoke? The smell was so strong my nose stung. And I was only a hanyou. It must have been overwhelming for Koga. Why hadn't anyone in the den smelled it? That's when I hit me. The waterfall! Water destroys scents. The smoke hadn't been able to get through the waterfall.

Yes, by the smell you could tell something big had burned. But why was Koga mad at me? I hadn't done anything.

"K-Koga?" I dared to ask.

"Don't you dare speak again." Koga said coldly.

This couldn't have been Koga. Koga was never this harsh not even on a really bad day. I wanted to disobey him and ask him what this was all about, but thought better of it. Koga dragged me to the lake, and that's when I saw it. On the other side near the shallow water were the remains of the forest that once stood there. Koga threw me on the ground on a cliff that over looked the lake. I landed on my stomach facing the once beautiful forest.

"Why?" Was all Koga asked.

Now I understood. He thought I started the fire. He thought I was the one who had burned down a part of his land. Why can't I go one day without getting into trouble? I quickly pushed myself off the ground and to my feet, and spun around to face Koga.

"You think I did this? You think I lit that fire? Why would I do such a stupid thing? Do I even smell like I've been around a fire lately?" I yelled at him. "I can't even light a fire! Much less a forest!"

"What do you mean you don't smell like you've been around a fire! You smell like you were rolling in one!" Koga yelled back.

"I do?" I inhaled deeply. I did, but I hadn't been around a fire for days. "Koga I've been set up! I won't dare do something this bad!" Who would set me… I didn't have to finish that thought. "Lee."

"What? Where are you going?" Koga asked as he chased after me. I didn't answer him. I just kept running. I ran into my room, and looked around. There on the floor was a small pile of ash. I walked over to the pile, and picked some of it up. I put to my nose and smelled. Sure enough Lee's scent was on the ash. You could barely detect it, but it was there. When Koga walked into the room I simply put the ash in his hand and pushed past him.

I walked outside and went over to the fire pit. In the bottom of the pit were the marks of fingers where someone had picked up some ash. And there again was Lee's scent.

"What the hell are you doing?" Koga asked. He had no idea what I was doing. I stood up and turned to face him.

"Smell the ash in your hand." I told him. He gave me a weird look, but did as I asked. "Can you smell it? It's not very strong, but if you concentrate you can smell it."

"Lee." He said as he dropped the ash to the ground.

"Not only that," I motioned to the fire pit. "There are fingerprints in the fire pit as well. Lee planned this. Last night she must have come out here and gathered some ash. Then she snuck into my room and rubbed some on my clothes. But she was stupid enough to drop some ash on the floor. Then she went and lit the fire. She knew once you discovered the fire you would automatically blame me, and once you smelled the ash on me you would be certain I was the culprit. I don't know what she wanted you do to me, but it didn't work. Her plan was both clever and stupid." I turned to Koga again. His eyes were narrowed at the fire pit. "Koga?"

Koga spun on his heels and started walking in the direction Lee was in. "Stay here." He commanded. I wanted to follow him, but even though I wasn't his servant anymore I was now a part of his pack and still had to listen to him.

Lee's really going to get it this time. Koga's probably going to kill her for playing him a fool. Well she had it coming. I thought with a smirk.

_Save her._

What! Why!

_She doesn't deserve to die._

What why not!

Because no one deserves to die. The only people who deserve to die are those who kill others. But Lee hasn't killed anyone.

Yah but she's tried!

But she didn't succeed. She doesn't deserve to die. Stop Koga.

"Grrrr…Koga stop!" I yelled as I took off in the direction Koga had gone.

"Ahhhhh!"

"Dammit if I don't hurry she's done for." I sped up. Koga was just up a head. As I got closer I noticed he wasn't just going to hurt Lee he was going to hurt all five of the servants. I had to stop him.

Koga raised his now clawed hand. There was only one way I could save them now. I jumped in between Koga and the servants, and raised my arms to protect them. Koga tried to stop from hitting me, but it was to late. His claws entered my flesh and cut me across from my shoulder to my side.

"Ehhhhh!" I yelled out in pain as I fell to my knees. Blood seeping from my wounds.

"Lindsay!" Koga yelled dropping to his knees in front of me and pulled me to him.

"I couldn't let you kill them." Was all I could say. Then everything went black. The last thing I remember is Koga desperately calling out my name.

* * *

Me: Will Lindsay live or will she die?

Coca: Of course she'll live! She's the main character, moron!

Me: Coca you meany! You always take the fun out of everything!

Coca: Well if I'm so mean don't put me on here!

Me: Ok

Coca: What? I didn't mean it!

Me: bye, bye (pushes delete button). Well, now that he's gone please review.


	10. The Inugang

Disclaimer: no

Me: Waz up everyone! I'm so glad you're still reading my fanfic! When I first started I was afraid no one would like my story, but I was wrong! Well you probably don't like listening to me babble about nothing.

Coca: You got that right!

Me: I thought I deleted you!

Coca: You did but I came back. So hah!

Me: Well anyway on with the story!

* * *

When I first started to become conscious I heard voices I didn't recognize. One that sound like a guy's said something about the Shikon Jewel, and collecting the shards of the broken jewel. Then a girl's voice said that it could wait, and another guy's voice, which sounded like a child's, agreed with the girl. 

I shifted and the girl announced I was awake. I slowly opened my eyes and came face to face with a girl. I didn't know who she was, and in my state of being I didn't trust anyone I didn't know. I reached to my side and sure enough there was my sword. I grabbed it and jumped backwards. Unsheathing it when I jumped. I held it out in a defensive manner.

I came to notice I was in my room, and I wasn't the only one. There was a girl who looked similar to Kikyo, but whore very odd green outfit, and in her arms was a little kitsune fox. Then there was a monk, and a demon slayer with a giant boomerang on her back and a cat demon in her lap. I wasn't really worried about them. It was the inu-youkai I was worried about. He looked irritated. Just then a big wave of pain hit me, and I winced.

"You shouldn't be up yet! You might reopen your wounds!" The girl in green said, standing up with the kitsune still in her arms. I didn't move from my defensive stance, but instead raised my sword higher.

"Put the damn sword down wolf!" The inu-youkai yelled. I just glared at him and stiffened. "Koga control her!"

"K-Koga?" I asked still a little dazed from my sudden movement to get off the futon.

"Put down the sword. You're safe." Koga said. When I had scanned the room I had missed Koga. He was sitting by the door across the room from me.

I nodded and dropped the sword. When I found out Koga was in the room I suddenly felt safe, and any energy I had left disappeared. I started to fall, but felt myself being caught before I hit the ground. Then I passed out again.

The second time I woke up I didn't go in defensive mode. Instead when I came to consciousness I kept my eyes closed and waited for my body to regain its senses.

"I see you're awake."

I opened one eye to see the monk sitting next to my futon with his staff resting on his shoulder. I closed my eye again.

"Yeah." I replied sitting up and yawning. I had expected some pain from my injury, but felt none. I looked down and noticed I was bandaged from my neckline to right above my belly button. The bandage had a little bit of blood on it, but you could tell it had been changed recently.

"Finally! You've been asleep for two days!" The inu-youkai yelled. He always seemed to yell.

"If you didn't want to be here you should of left! Hell, I don't even know who you are, so I wouldn't care!" I yelled back at him.

"Feh, I would be gone if it weren't for Kagome." He said looking away. That's when I noticed all of the people from the last time I woke up were in the room except Koga.

"Ignore him," the girl in green said. "He's always like that."

"Yeah he's such a big meany." The kitsune said crossing his arms. "Seriously InuYasha it's not her fault she's been asleep for days. She has no control over it."

"Why you little…"

"InuYasha." The girl in green warned. What she was threatening him with I did not know.

"You guys sure do get along." I said sarcastically. "Who are you guys anyway?"

"Oh! I'm Kagome." The girl in green said.

"I'm Shippo," The kitsune said.

"I'm Sango and this is Kirara," The demon slayer said referring to herself and the cat demon in her lap. Which mewed.

"Feh." The inu-youkia said.

"InuYasha right?" I asked knowing he probably wouldn't introduce himself. He nodded and left the room. (I have no idea why.)

"I'm Miroku," the monk said as he grabbed my hands in his, "And I would be honored if you would bare my child."

"Hicka?" I blurted out. Sango raised her hand and…

**Wham!**

Miroku went flying across the room, and hit the wall with a thud. Only Sango wasn't the one who hit him, or rather kicked him. Koga was. Koga had jumped and kicked Miroku across the room. And now stood with his back to me. Miroku groaned and rubbed his head.

"Sorry can't control myself sometimes." He said.

"Just don't try it again." Koga said as Sango stormed over to Miroku, and grabbed him by the ear. She pulled him towards the door.

Sango stopped at the door and said, "I'll be right back."

"Don't you mean _we'll_ instead of _I'll?_" I asked.

"No." Sango said with a smile as she pulled Miroku out the door.

"Ow, ow, ow."

Even though they were out of the hut we could still hear them…I mean Sango.

"SHE"S ONLY 14! FOR GODS SAKE!"

"Sango we can still hear you!" Kagome called out.

"Oh sorry Kagome," Sango called back.

Just when I was making a mental note to stay away from Miroku unless Sango was near by, Koga spun around, and kneeled in front of me. I was fine with him there until he reached out and started to untie the bandages.

**SLAP!**

"You pervert!" I yelled at him.

"Does it really matter!" Koga yelled back.

"Yes!"

Koga just stood up and exited stage right. (No literally he went to the right.) I was still glaring at the door Koga had just gone through when Shippo jumped on my shoulder.

"Wow you hit him hard." Shippo said.

"Serves him right," I answered. "Untying my bandages! He's got some nerve."

"Shippo why don't you go outside for a little while?" Kagome asked.

Shippo nodded and jumped off my shoulder. Once he'd left Kagome came over and kneeled in front of me. She reached out and started to untie the bandages. She stopped and looked at me to see if I wanted her to stop.

"No it's ok. Were both girls aren't we." I said answering her unspoken question. Kagome nodded.

"You're wounds are almost healed. You probably won't have a scar." Kagome said when she finally got the bandage off. "You don't even need me to rap you again."

"Thanks," I said smiling as she handed me my shirt. Once I'd pulled it on Kagome asked,

"How did you get those wounds in the first place?"

She didn't know? "Koga didn't tell you?"

"No."

"Well, a servant named Lee- LEE!" I jumped up and ran out of the hut. I ran into the servants hut, but no one was there.

"They're safe." I turned to face Koga. "I took them to a village far from here."

"Thank you." I said.

"For what?"

"Far not hurting them." I said smiling at him. My smile disappeared when I saw his cheek was still red. "I'm sorry I hit you. You just surprised me."

"Forget about it."

"Ok. Why's…" I started but Koga put his hand over my mouth to shut me up.

"You're not starting that again." He said. I nodded and he removed his hand.

"Oh Kagome said the wound shouldn't scar." I said with a smile.

"Good." Koga said sound relieved.

Why's he relieved it's not like he would see it anyway.

_Or would he._

Don't think about things like that! Blush.

_Like I said it's your destiny._

* * *

What's that voice talking about. Destiny what? Only I know. Hee hee. 

Please review, please!


	11. Sensing Shards

Disclaimer: Nope.

I am so, so, so sorry! It's been so long! I forgot about this fanfic. I'm soooooooooooooooooo sorry.

Now, on with the story. (Yay finally!)

* * *

"Oh I see." Kagome said after I finished telling her why I had been injured. We were now all back in the hut, and sat in a circle. (Well sort of.)

"So to save the servants you used your body as a shield?" Shippo asked from on Kagome's shoulder.

"Yep." I replied.

"That's so brave of you." Sango said as she slapped Miroku's hand away from her ass. She turned and glared at him.

"Feh. Brave, stupid, foolish. Who cares we shouldn't be here we should be searching for Naraku. Not here with these stupid wolves." InuYasha said crossing his arms.

"Who are you calling stupid, mutt?" Koga and I both yelled at the same time.

"You! Who else?" InuYasha replied. Koga and I growled at him. Kagome gave him a warning glare; to our surprise he shut up.

"Ok InuYasha. One more question and you can leave." I said. "Who's this Naraku dude?" I asked.

InuYasha didn't answer. Kagome did however. "He's a bad man who is collecting the shards of the Shikon no Tama to increase his power and take over." She informed me.

"The Shikon no Tama?" I asked, confused.

This time Koga answered. "The Shikon no Tama is a powerful jewel. If the jewel is absorbed by a demon its power will increase one hundred fold. But the jewel…"

I cut Koga off. "What about humans?"

"Humans cannot absorb the jewel, but they can use it for other purposes." Koga said. "But the jewel was broken and now shards are falling into the hands of demons with evil intentions. Naraku is one of the more powerful one, and has most of the jewel shards. Making him even more powerful." Koga explained. He shot InuYasha a look. "And that mutt over there can't seem to stop him. All he's doing is embarrassing himself."

"I'm doing fine!" InuYasha snapped. "Besides I don't see you helping!"

"I would if I could!" Koga yelled back.

'Why can't they just get along?' I thought.

"Shut up! Both of you!" I shouted. They stopped and stared at me. "Thank you." I said with a smile. I leaned against the wall. "Now I'm sure there is a way Koga and I can help." I thought for a second. "Ok Kagome, tell me how you find the shards."

"I can sense and see them." Kagome replied.

"And do you know why that is?" I asked.

"I'm not really sure. It maybe because I'm a priestess and have come in contact with the jewel." Kagome replied. I sat up so fast Koga jumped.

"Really? Do you have a piece of the jewel on hand?" I asked.

Kagome nodded. "Why?"

"Well I have priestess blood in me. Maybe if I touch the jewel I can see the shards." I replied. "I mean it may not work, but it's worth a try." I explained. Everyone gave me a weird look. "Please."

Kagome nodded and pulled a glass bottle out of her pocket. She pulled off the cork on the top and pulled out a pink shard. She handed me the shard. The second I picked it up I felt power serge through my body.

Once the power flow ended I gave Kagome back the jewel shard. She took it and put it back in its bottle. Then she stared at me. I smiled.

"I think it worked." I said. I now felt like I was being pulled in different directions. "I fell different. I feel like something is calling to me." I said as I stood up and walked outside. Everyone followed me. I walked until I came to a large tree near the hot springs. I examined the tree.

There in the middle of the tree was a pink light. I slowly reached out and touched the tree. The pink light flickered. What ever was calling me was in the tree. I stuck my claw in the tree. A pink shard fell from the tree and landed on the grass.

I heard gasps behind me. I kneeled and picked up the shard. I turned to them, and smiled. "Guess it worked." I said. Their mouths were all open in amazement.

"B-but I didn't even sense that shard. How did you know it was there?" Kagome asked when InuYasha turned and glared at her. Koga crossed his arms and smirked.

I shrugged. "Don't know. But I don't care. Now I can help you guys." I said. Koga uncrossed his arms and walked over to me. He walked up behind me and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Nice job." He said with a smile. I gave him a really cheesy smile.

"Just glad I can help." I said as Kagome walked over to me and took the shard.

* * *

The Inu-gang left shortly after. InuYasha was still yelling at Kagome when they left but shortly after that Koga and I heard Kagome yell 'SIT BOY'. Then a large 'thud!' Koga and I looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"I knew that was coming." I said between laughs. Koga nodded.

"But yah still have to feel sorry for the guy." Koga said. I gave him and evil grin. "No! Don't you even think about!" He yelled. I turned and proceeded to run towards the nearby village. Koga tackled me before I even got out of the campsite. I struggle against him and after awhile broke free. I took off down the trail. Koga ran after me.

It had been so long since Koga and I had messed around like this. When I was smaller, maybe about 9, we would do this all the time. I remember one time he tried to grab me but I jumped out of the way and he ran into a tree. I was laughing for days.

I ran past Ginta and Hakkaku on the trail. "Hi guys." I said as I kept running on the trail. They turned and ran after me.

"Hey what are you running for?" Hakkaku asked.

"I was running from Koga." I replied.

"Why? What did you do?" Ginta asked.

I smiled. "Nothing."

"Huh?" Ginta and Hakkaku asked at the same time.

"We're just fooling around." I replied. "I said I was going to get him rosary (sp?) beads. And then he tackled me and well here I am now running and have no clue where he is." I said. (She likes and's doesn't she?)

One second I was running on the main and the next sopping wet in a lake. Koga stood on the cliff that overlooked the lake. He smiled. "Gotcha." He said teasingly.

I was about to yell back, but stopped when I saw Ginta and Hakkaku in the bushes behind Koga. Their intentions were very obvious. I smirked. "Yeah. Yah got me." I said sarcastically. As if that was the queue Ginta and Hakkaku burst out of the bushes and at Koga. He merely step to the side and of course being idiots Ginta and Hakkaku fell off the cliff into the lake.

I laughed. Koga sighed. "You guys really need to stay quiet when you're sneaking up on someone." Koga said once Ginta and Hakkaku surfaced.

I laughed again when they apologized. Then I got an idea. I dove and swam near the bottom of the lake so Koga couldn't see me through the murky water. I swam till I came to the cliffs edge. I looked up. It was quite a climb to the top but it would be all worth it in the end.

I climbed up the side of the cliff slowly so I would make any loss rocks fall and alert Koga. I climbed till I came to the cliffs edge. Koga stood above me but wasn't able to see me because of the way the cliff was.

"Hey where's Lindsay go?" Koga asked. I smiled and made my plan go to work. I reached over the side of the cliff grabbed Koga's ankle and pushed off the side of the cliff, pulling Koga off of it. We both fell into the lake. I surfaced first. When Koga came up I burst out laughing.

His hair was stuck to his face and his headband was around his neck. But that wasn't what was so funny. It was the glare he was giving me. He looked like a mess but was still trying to scare me with his glare. That to me was funny.

Koga didn't like me laughing at him so put his hands on my shoulders and pushed me underwater. I came up and coughed a couple of times then started laughing again. He dunked me again. This happened many times before I stopped laughing. In stead I imitated his glare. He laughed.

* * *

Finally done and happy about it.

Again sorry it took so long.

Review please.


	12. Why?

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

Yeah, yeah I know you all want to kill me because I haven't undated in forever. To tell you the truth I was thinking about disconnecting this fanfic, but someone emailed me and encouraged me to continue so here's the next chapter.

On with the story!

I relaxed on a rock on the edge of the lake watching the clouds go by. The sun was high in the sky indicating it was near noon. I sighed. I was bored. Koga had gone on some weird errand or whatever and taken Ginta and Hakkaku with him. Leaving me bored out of my mind. I sighed again.

"Now what?" I asked myself. "I could walk around the mountains. Explore a little." I sighed. That was no good. I had explored the mountain when I was little. There was nothing I hadn't already explored.

"I guess I could go back to the den." I suggested to myself. "No, those damn rude wolves would tease me about anything they could think of. At least when Koga's here they respect me." I sat up and wrapped my arms around my legs. "There's just nothing to do in this god forsaken place."

"Oh lighten up," I familiar voice said from behind me. I looked over my shoulder and sighed.

"Sorry Elizabeth but it's just so damn boring when Koga's not here." I said.

Elizabeth sighed and sat next to me on my rock. She rocked Meeko in her arms. "He does make it livelier around here doesn't he?" I nodded. She sighed. "I'm sure you can come up with something." Elizabeth stood up and smiled at me. "You never had problems getting into trouble before. Why is it hard now?"

I let go of my legs and pushed off the rock. I gave Elizabeth a smile of pure mischief. "It's no fun getting into trouble if there's no one to yell at you for it." She smiled and ruffled my hair.

"You're right." Elizabeth told me. "But I'm sure you can come up with something. Go climb something. Go swimming." She gave me an evil smile. "Set a trap for Koga."

"What?" I asked now interested. "Explain."

"I don't know you're the expert. I'm sure you know how to make a trap." Elizabeth turned and began to walk away. "But you never heard anything from me."

I smiled and sat back down on my rock. "Set a trap for Koga? Sounds like a plan." I began to brainstorm then finally came up with an idea.

About two hours later I caught Koga's scent, and my plan came into action. I ran to Elizabeth and told her that when Koga walked into the den she was to tell him I had gone missing. Then I grabbed a whole bunch of rocks and jumped into a tree. I waited and I waited and I waited. Finally I heard…

"Lindsay." Koga called. "Lindsay."

I straitened up in my tree and waited. When I saw him walk by my tree I shook a branch. When Koga heard the branch shake he walked over to my tree. The second he came into range I fired. I threw the rocks.

To my surprise Koga caught the first rock, dodged the rest, and threw the one he had caught at me all in the same motion. The rock hit square between the eyes. It caught me off guard and I fell out of the tree landing on my back. Koga walked over to me.

"You need to learn some new tricks." He told me.

I wasn't gonna give up. My plan was going to work. I kicked Koga's legs from under him causing him to fall then pushed off the ground with my hands. I smirked at Koga while he glared at me.

"Why you little…" He said. I stuck my tongue out at him. "That's it!" He shouted as he jumped up. I eeped and took off down the main trail. Koga ran after me. I saw my trap up ahead and sped up. When I was about to step in the trap I jumped dodging it, but as I had hoped Koga wasn't as lucky. He stepped right into it.

Koga fell to the ground in the bottom of the pit I had dug. I walked over to the side and looked down at him. He stared up at me looking irritated while I smiled. "That's what you get for leaving me alone. Next time take me with you." I said. To my surprise Koga smiled. "What?" I asked.

Koga bent his legs and jumped out of the pit. I eeped again and tried to run away. Koga grabbed my arm. "You know that was probably one of your dumbest ideas." He said. I tried to squirm out of his grasp but he had to strong a grip. I sighed and stopped struggling. "Good."

Koga let go of my arm and I glared at him. Then smiled. He gave me a confused look. My smiled grew. I looked around then yelled, "BAH!" right in his face. In his shocked stated of mind I grabbed his headband and took off.

"HEY!" Koga yelled. I kept running, but it didn't take long before Koga outwitted me…again. "Hey Lins." He called.

I looked behind me. "Yah."

WHAM!

I ran into a low branch over the trail. It knocked me off my feet and onto my back. "Owwww." I moaned. Koga walked the rest of the way to me and snatched the headband from my hand.

"Thank you." He said as he put it back on. I just crossed my arms.

"You're no fun. You know that?" I said. He looked down at me, shook his head, and walked away. I sat up. "What?"

"Why are you always trying to get me in traps?" Koga asked.

I shrugged. "It's fun." I replied and smiled. "It's the only entertainment I can find around here." Koga rolled his eyes and walked away. "Hey!" I shouted and ran after him.

After I caught up to Koga he stopped and put something around my neck. I looked down at it. It was a silver wolf claw on a leather string. I picked it up and examined it. It was beautiful.

"Wow Koga!" I said. "Is this why you left? To get me this?" Koga nodded and turned to walk away. I ran up behind him and gave him a hug. "Thank you so much!" Koga tensed under my touch and I was afraid I had angered him. I let go of him but before I could apologize. Koga spun around and wrapped his arms around me.

I blushed. I had hugged Koga before but never had he hugged me back. I would just hug him from behind then walk away. Normally he would just stare at me, shake his head, and walk away. But this time he had hugged me back.

Koga tightened his arms around me. "You have no idea." He said then he let go of me, and stared at me. Then turned and walked away. I stood there a little dazed. What had just happened here?

'You have no idea?' What did he mean? I looked at the claw around my neck. Why did he decide to get it for me? Why? So many 'whys' ran through my head. I leaned against a tree and tried to sort out my thoughts.

Suddenly something hit me in the back of the head and everything went black.

Done for now! Until next time…

Review please.


	13. What Are You Trying to Say?

Disclaimer: Sadly no.

Ok let's get this strait! Koga is the leader of the eastern tribe! The demon tribe of the North wears black furs may you recall in the 39th episode. I have my facts right. It's you people who have it backwards.

And on with the story.

* * *

I awoke to the cold noses of wolves smelling me. I sat up quickly and was about to shout at them to back away when I noticed these weren't the wolves from Koga's tribe. They had black fur instead of brown. I blinked a couple of times at them. Then looked around. This was definitely not Koga's pack. All of the wolf demons had on black furs.

What was I doing here? How did I get? Why couldn't I remember? And most importantly. Where was Koga?

"Awake I see." A voice said from behind me. I spun around.

A wolf demon stared back at me with his dark green eyes. He had hair so brown it was almost black that was pulled in a loose ponytail. I jumped up and glared at him. "Who the hell are you? And what the hell am I doing here?" I shouted at him. The wolf den went silent as I shouted at the demon. He stared at me startled. "Well, I want an answer! And now!"

"Geez you seemed so harmless before." The demon said. He gave a signal to the other wolf and they left. "Would you wish to sit?"

"NO! I would not like to sit! I want to know where I am!" I shouted in the wolf's face. I expected the demon to yell back like Koga but instead he kept cool.

"I'm Kiba, leader of the Northern wolf demon tribe." He said.

"And so that answers one question. Now why am I here?" I asked Kiba. He just closed his eyes and hmpted. He walked around me as if inspecting me. "What the hell?" I asked.

Kiba stopped and smiled. "Perfect." He said.

"What?" I asked annoyed now.

He seemed to ignore me and went on. "No wonder Koga wouldn't give you up as promised."

"Promised?" I asked. Then grabbed the straps of Kiba's black armor and pulled him down so he was staring at me. "What do you mean by promised?" I demanded

Kiba stared at me and smiled. "Oh so he hasn't told you." I shook my head. "Well if you would let go of me I will explain." I released him and he motioned for me to sit down. I did. "Now let's start at the beginning. There are four tribes." He began as he paced.

I cut in. "Yes the north, south, west, and east."

Kiba nodded. "Right. Well, each tribe needs an heir to take over. And females are rare among the wolf demons. For the longest time it was believed there were only three females. Then it was heard that Koga had found a baby female hanyou in a nearby village."

"Me?" I asked. Kiba nodded. 'So that's why Koga saved me when the village was attacked. That's why he said he just wanted to protect me by not telling me.'

"Koga already had a female in his pack as did all the others, except mine. It was only fair that when you became of age you would come and become part of my pack and later my mate." He paused. "But recently I went to get you and he said he had no hanyou demon. He lied, and I knew it. I sent a demon to retrieve you."

I stood up quickly. "So you kidnapped me!" I shouted. "You took me! Koga would never let it you! He's probably looking for me right now! When he finds me…" That's when I noticed Kiba staring at me neck. I looked down at the silver claw Koga had given me.

Kiba snatched the claw and inspected it. "I can't believe it." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"Did Koga give you this?" Kiba asked. I nodded. He squeezed the claw in his hand. "Damn it!" He yelled and let go of the claw so it could dangle around my neck again.

"What?" I asked. "Is there something I'm missing here?"

"You have no idea do you?" Kiba asked me as he turned his side to me.

"Idea of what?" I demanded. That's when I remembered. Koga had said something like that earlier. When Kiba didn't answer I shouted again, "Answer me!"

Kiba spun to me quickly. "Koga intends…" There was shouting outside and suddenly Koga walked in blood on his claws.

He stopped. "I intend to shut you up!" He shouted and suddenly ran at Kiba ready to cut him in half. Kiba jumped out of the way and Koga stood in front of me; keeping himself in between Kiba and I. He glanced over his shoulder at me. "Did this bastard harm you?"

"No." I answered.

"Good." Koga said as he held up his hand and cracked his knuckles. "Now for you." He said to Kiba.

Kiba stood ready to fight. His eyes flaming with hate. "We had a deal!" He shouted. "You can't just tell me I can't have her! She belongs to me!"

"Feh." Koga pulled me from behind and pushed me in front of him. He reached over my shoulder and grabbed the silver claw. He held it up so Kiba could see it. "She belongs to me, and this necklace proves it." Koga said.

"There are ways to remove it." Kiba said. "Unless you claim her as your mate she is as takeable as could be."

"It doesn't matter!" Koga shouted. "She is a part of my pack and belongs to me with or without the necklace."

Kiba growled. "This isn't a matter of ownership is it Koga? It's a matter of…" Koga ran around me and attacked Kiba before he could finish.

"Will you shut up?" He shouted as he punched him in the face sending him into the den wall. Kiba tried to get up but fell back down. "Don't you touch her again got me!"

Kiba glared at Koga. "I will have her. She will be mine." He said.

Koga kicked his head and it hit the wall knocking him out. "Over my dead body." Koga said in his I'm-king-of-the-world tone. He then turned and walked towards my confused form. "Come on." He said as he passed. I followed.

When we exited to the cave I saw that Koga had injured the two wolf demons that had been guarding the entrance. One had a gash in his leg another was knocked out. The one with the gash glared at me as I passed. I diverted my eyes.

Then I started to think. What were Kiba and Koga talking about? What did this necklace have to do with anything? I picked up the claw and turned it over in my hands. Then what Kiba had said came back to me, 'There are ways to remove it.' Wait remove it? Can't I just take it off?

I grabbed the necklace and tried to pull it over my head. When it reached the top of my head it glow green and wouldn't move any further up. I tried again. Still it stopped at the top of my head.

I stopped and tried desperately to get it off. It was beginning to scare me. Why wouldn't it come off? "Koga?" I asked. He stopped and turned to me. "What exactly is this thing?"

Koga walked over to me without saying a word. He stopped in front of me and removed my hands from the necklace. "It's not going to come off that way." He said. I stared at him confused. "You will only hurt yourself trying to get it off. Unless I remove the necklace it will remain."

"Why?" I asked. "Why can't I take it off?"

Koga didn't answer at first. I stared at him waiting for an answer. Finally he told me. "So I know where you are at all times." He answered. "So you can't run off."

His answer confused me more. "Why would I…" I stopped. There was something more he wasn't telling me. "What is the real reason, Koga?" He shook his head and started to walk away. "You gave it to me because you don't want me to be taken and then if I somehow am you can find me. That's it isn't it?" Koga stopped. "So I was at least close." I said noticing his reaction.

"I just need to keep what belongs to me." Koga replied and walked on. My eyes widened. 'What belonged to him?' Was I some kind of item to him? A rare item that he wanted to keep to himself? That bastard!

"Well why don't we just see how well this necklace works!" I yelled then turned and ran the opposite way and darted into the woods. 'I'll show him.'

* * *

(Bows) I'm so sorry it took so long. But better late then never.

Review please!


	14. Run and I Will Find You

Disclaimer: Nope…I wish…

I'm back. I heard a song that reminded me so much of this story that I was struck with gilt and decided to write another chapter. So here it is.

And on with the story.

* * *

Koga spun around and yelled my name. I didn't pause or look back I just kept running. I heard Koga running after me. He would catch me soon if I didn't do something. I looked around for anything that would help me get away. That's when I spotted a river not to far ahead. I smiled and ran up to it. Jumping in a let the current take me further down the river when I believed I was far enough away I began running my hand on the bottom of the river looking for anything I could grab on to. When my hand hit a root I grabbed it and held on. There I held my breath as long as I could. When I ran out of breath I came up to surface and looked around. I didn't see Koga anywhere.

I quickly jumped out of the river and ran into the woods on the other side. I ran glancing behind me every once and awhile. When I came to a road I stopped and waited in some bushes. I thanked God that Koga hadn't tracked me down yet. I cursed at myself for my foolishness. I hadn't thought I had just run. I sighed.

My ears picked up the sound of horse hooves and a cart. Probably a merchant, I told myself. A merchant would come in handy if they had kimonos. I needed to get one so I didn't stand out. But I didn't want to steal it. What did I have that I could pay with? I grabbed my dagger and looked it over. It was demon made which is worth a lot to humans. It would be a rare thing to have. I thought it over. I was a good dagger but I really wanted to blend in. I decided to trade it.

When the merchant was close I spotted a couple of kimonos in the back. He had no female companion so he was most likely selling the kimonos. I picked up a small rock near me and threw it into some bushes next to the horse with much force causing a loud noise. The horse stopped in surprise and began backing up in fright. The young merchant jumped from his seat and went to calm down the horse.

I took the opportunity to run from my spot near the back of the cart and quickly grabbed one of the kimono's and set the dagger in its place. Then I ran into the bushes on the other side of the road. I crouched there holding the kimono.

The young merchant spun around in fright to see what had happened. Thinking he was being attacked he pulled a dagger from his side and walked in my direction. I was afraid he was going to look in the bush but instead he walked to the back of his cart and looked about it. When he found my dagger he looked it over. Then scanned his cart again. Noticing the kimono he chuckled and turned in my direction.

"This is worth to much for that kimono." He said as he tossed the dagger into the bushes I was in. I landed to my right and I quickly grabbed it. "You can just have it. If you were actually going to buy it you disserve it." He laughed again and mumbled to himself, "A demon trying to buy human goods. That's a new one." With that he returned to his chart and continued on his journey.

I smiled. Demons always say humans are stupid, careless, and greedy but that only applied to some and the merchant had just proved it. I smiled and moved further into forest. I quickly changed out of my wet armor and into the kimono. I looked over the kimono. It was beautiful. I was a light pink with red rose petals that looked as thought they were blowing in the wind. They started on my left shoulder and wrapped around my body once. The sleeves grew larger in width starting at the elbows. The sleeves were too long and covered up my fingers and hid my claws. Rose petals were randomly scattered near the hem of them.

Then I hid my armor in some bushes and made sure to memorize the area incase I had to return. Then I hid my sword and dagger in the kimono. Once that was done I took down my hair and made it so it covered my pointed ears. Lastly I picked up the necklace that had caused this. I looked at it and sighed. Then suddenly it started to glow and grew hot in my fingers and I dropped it. It fell around my neck again and I heard his voice…

"Lindsay, come back now." Koga said angrily from the necklace. "I know exacting where you are but I would prefer you to come back before I have to come get you."

I didn't know how Koga was doing it but he was talking through the necklace. I ignored him and began walking farther away from the direction that the den was in.

"Fine if your not gonna listen then I'm coming to get you, and when I get there you better pray I've calmed down." Koga said in an irritated tone. Then the necklace stopped glowing and cooled down. I picked up the claw once more and stared at it in disbelief. Koga could talk to me through the necklace?

Desperately I attempted to pull the necklace off. In my attempt I began stumbling and eventually tripping and rolled down a small hill. When I stopped I heard someone chuckle. I sat up and noticed I was on the road again only further down it. Before I could move my vision up any higher a boot came into view.

"So you were the demon who wanted a human made kimono?" The owner of the boot asked with laughter in his voice. "Not really the most graceful demon, I see." I instantly recognized the voice. It was the young merchants from earlier. I quickly jumped backwards from him and stood up. He looked at me with a bit of surprise on his face.

"Not the fastest human are you?" I asked.

"Well you spooked my horse pretty bad." The merchant replied motioning in the direction of the horse.

I bowed my head. "I apologize for that." I said and raised my head again. "I didn't want to approach and frighten you."

The merchant chuckled again. "You wouldn't of scared me. I deal with demons a lot." He said. He then leaned against his cart. "So what kind of demon are you? Wolf?" He asked crossing his arms.

I nodded and answered, "Yes."

"Hm female, rare. What pack?" The merchant asked.

"I can't tell you that." I said apologetically. "I'm sorry."

"No, no. It's fine." He answered putting his hands out in front of him and waving them slightly. "You don't have to tell me." I smiled at his reaction. He smiled back slightly and lowered his hands.

He was actually quite a handsome man no older then sixteen. He had his mid-back, black hair pulled into a lose ponytail. He had a large amount of hair that was shorter than the rest cupping the left side of his face. He had gray-blue eyes and such a wonderful smile. He was tall, maybe a couple of inches taller then I was.

"So what's your name?" The merchant asked. "Mine's Yuki."

I shook my head. "I can't tell you that one either." I told him.

Yuki sighed and shook his head. "Why are you so secretive. It's like you're hiding someth…" He stopped mid sentence, his eyes on my necklace. I wrapped my hand around it.

"What?" I asked.

"That necklace." Yuki said. "I've seen something like it before." He approached me. Stopping in front of me, he gently removed my hand for the necklace and examined it. "Kubikazari senryou (A/N: Necklace of Possession…or that's what I hope it says)." Yuki said. He let go of the necklace. "So you belong to someone?" He asked.

"No, I don't." I replied quickly.

"But that necklace says otherwise." Yuki said.

"It was placed there without my knowing." I said. When I saw the confused look on Yuki's face I explained. "Well I knew someone put it there I just didn't know what it was."

"And who, might I ask, put it there?" Yuki asked as he picked up the necklace again but he quickly let go of it and pulled his hand away. He looked at his hand and winced.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" I asked as I grabbed his hand and examined it. It was red where he had touched the claw. "It burnt you. I'm so sorry." I apologized as I placed my hand on top of his. I saw a light blush spread across his cheeks and he slowly pulled his hand away.

"It's fine." Yuki said. "It's not bad. I should of known better then to grab it." Then his eyes spotted something behind me and widened.

"Turn around." Koga said.

My heart stopped.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN! Lol. Well see yah next time.

Review please...please


	15. Powers of the Claw

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

I'm back. It took sometime to think of what I wanted to happen next. See I don't really have a plot for this story but I'm trying to make it work.

And on with the story.

* * *

I was in such shock I couldn't turn around. How could I have not noticed his energy? How could I have not caught his scent? More importantly what was I going to tell him?

To my surprise Yuki spoke. "Oh so you're the one who gave her the necklace." He said quite boldly.

"That's none of your business." Koga retorted.

"Since she and I are acquainted it is my business." Yuki replied. "Whatever you did to make her run away is now of my concern, Koga." The young merchant smirked at Koga's surprised look.

"Y-Yuki?" Koga asked. "You bastard!" He suddenly shouted pushing me behind him a protective manner. "I swear if you even touched her I'll…"

"Woah, woah Koga, calm down. I had no intention of touching her." Yuki responded. "But you may want to keep a better eye on her. Who knows what would have happened if I hadn't found her before some sick demon did. It is bear demon mating season by the way." He added smiling.

Koga glared at him. "I'll keep that in mind." He replied coldly and grabbed my upper arm as he dragged me away. Yuki waved at me and smiled warmly as he watched us leave. I waved back before paying attention to Koga.

"You ran from me then disobeyed my order to return. Thinking up a punishment for this one will take a while." Koga said as he glared at me. "And where is your armor?" He asked quickly.

"In the woods." I replied.

Koga mumbled something then said, "Well, go get it." He pushed me forward and I stumbled for a moment before walking on my own. "And if you try to run…" He trailed off.

I turned to him and bowed, "Yes My Lord." I said sarcastically and walked into the woods. I heard him sigh.

I was putting on my armor when Yuki walked up. "Why do you even bother with him?" He asked. I shrugged and tied my sword to my belt. Yuki leaned against the tree nearest me. "He doesn't appreciate you at all, Lindsay." He said. I glanced at him before shrugging and placing my dagger in it's hiding spot in my pelt. Yuki pushed himself from the tree then placed his hand on the side of my face. "Why do you put up with him?" He asked.

I sighed. "Because he took me in and raised me." I answered. "I am in his dept and forever will be."

"Are you sure that is why you stay with him?" Yuki asked. "It that the real reason?"

I frowned while I thought. What other reason was there? "I don't know." I replied.

Yuki tilted his head at me before leaning in and kissing the overly sensitive spot under my ear. "Well think about it. I'll stick around the den. If you need me just call." He said before turning from me. He walked deeper into the woods and soon I could not longer see him.

"Lindsay!"

I flinched when I heard Koga yell. He was beginning to grow inpatient. Taking one finally look in the direction Yuki had gone, I ran back to Koga.

"Women, you take forever to do anything." Koga said as I exited the woods.

I smiled. "I just do it to annoy you." I replied jokingly.

"I know." He responded. I laughed. "Come on." Koga began walking away, his arms crossed. I was about to follow when I heard rustling in the woods. I turned and looked but I didn't see anything. "Lindsay?" I heard irritation returning to his voice.

I turned to Koga. "Coming!" I shouted as I ran to catch up with him.

* * *

On the way back to the den Koga never once addressed me. I could see in his stride that he was very irritated. I sighed. I stared at his ponytail that swayed back and forth as he walked. I wished I could walk next to him, try to cheer him up…anything that would make him smile again, but I knew walking next to him as an equal would piss him off even more. At this point in time I was an inferior being, a servant once again.

I looked down at the silver claw that rested against my chest. I picked it and twisted it in my fingers, examining it.

_I just need to keep what belongs to me. _

His words repeated themselves in my head over and over again. Was I so much trouble that I had to be tracked like an object? I smiled before squeezing the silver claw in my hand. I was apparently an important item…an item worth keeping and protecting.

Something sparkled in Koga's direction, catching my eye. I looked up but there was nothing there. I frowned as tried to determine what it had been. Then there it was again. I stared at Koga's wrist and spotted it.

A silver claw.

It was wrapped around his wrist twice and hung loosely. I took at step closer to him longing to reach out and touch the claw, but caught myself. I shook my head before falling behind another step. It was not mine to touch.

When we reached the den the sun had begun to set. Koga stopped outside of the den. I stopped a ways behind him.

"Ginta! Hakkaku!" Koga shouted. The two appeared almost instantly. "Watch her. Don't let her outside of the cave or interact with the other wolves." With that Koga turned and walked my way. His eyes were not visible under his bangs.

"Koga." I whispered softly wanting him to at least acknowledge me. He never looked up or spoke. Once he had passed me he bent his knees and jumped high into the woods. I turned clutching the claw. "Koga?"

Ginta and Hakkaku led me into the den but did not speak to me. The demons in the den stopped whatever they were doing and stared at me as I passed. Ginta and Hakkaku led me far into the back of the cave then turned right. There a cloth hung from the top of the cave blocking off the area. Hakkaku pushed back the makeshift door and Ginta motioned me in.

The room was a larger hole in the side of the cave. It was round in shape. There was a bed of dried grass in the left corner with a blanket folded in the middle. Then there was a locked chest across from it.

Hakkaku entered the room and stood next to Ginta and I. "Stay in here. If you leave Koga is going to be even madder." Hakkaku stated. Ginta and I nodded. "Well be outside. Come on Ginta." The two left.

I stood there alone in darkening room. The room smelled like Koga. Could this be the room Koga sleeps in when he stays in the den? I shivered as the cold air nipped at my skin. Winter was approaching and now the nights were cooler. I rubbed my arms.

Eyeing the blanket, I decided Koga wouldn't kill me if I used it. I walked over to the bed and gently picked up the blanket. It smelled of Koga. It was comforting. I draped the blanket over my shoulders before sitting on the bed.

I pulled the blanket close and held it with one hand while the other fiddled with the claw. Koga had one just like it. Is that how he had found me? How he talked to me? How he made the claw heat up? 'How did he do it?' I wondered to myself.

I held the claw in my fist and thought. What was the trick? I pondered on it for a moment. Maybe my energy was the key. I concentrated as I tried to remember what Koga had told me about controlling demonic energy. Finally I took a deep breath and tried to push some of my energy into my palm. I felt the claw become warm in my hand. I opened my palm to star at the claw. Was it working?

"Koga?" There was no reply, but I went on anyway just wanting to get it out, even if he didn't hear it. "Koga, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to run from you. I just wasn't thinking. I always cause you so much trouble…I'm so sorry for all I've annoyed you with. The tricks and jokes were just my way of getting your attention." I paused. "Because you never have time to spend with me. You're always busy…so I'm sorry."

I pulled my energy back and the claw was no longer warm. I sighed. He hadn't heard me. Part of me was happy but the other half longed to tell him that, to tell him the truth.

* * *

I must have fallen asleep sitting against the wall because I awoke to Koga's deep voice outside of the room. "You can leave now guys." I figured he was talking to Ginta and Hakkaku. He sounded all right now and somehow slightly happy and unusually gentle. I blink my eyelids feeling heavier.

I saw Koga walk in through half open eyes. He chuckled and I began to wonder if I was dreaming or not. Koga walked over to me. "You know you could have gone to sleep." He said kneeling in front of me. He was smiling, but it wasn't his usual smirk. I reached my hand out from under the blanket and touched his face.

He laughed again. "God, you're out of it." He placed his hand on mine before pulling the blanket from me. I wanted to protest but I was so tired. Koga set the blanket down and removed his hand from mine. My hand fell to my side. Koga undid the ties to my armor and gently removed it. I felt so exposed in only a white shirt. He also removed my wristbands, leg warmers, headband, and weapons, setting them down next to the bed. The last thing he did was let my hair down before laying me down on the bed. He pulled the blanket over me.

Koga stood and walked out of my sight but did not leave. I closed my eyes now that I couldn't see him. I heard him moving around on the other side of the room near the chest. I heard his armor hit the ground.

I heard him walked across the room. He was at the edge of the bed. I felt the covers rise and he crawled under. I turned my head back and opened my eyes to see him settle down behind me. He had his elbow on the bed with the side of his head resting on his open palm. He watched me, a peaceful smile on his face.

Koga's soft hair was down and some tickled my shoulder. His headband was gone as well. I could feel his bare chest against my arm. "Koga?" I whispered.

His smiled widened and I turned over, my back to him. I felt Koga shift. I saw his hand come over me and reached for the silver claw. I saw his own silver claw on his wrist. I touched it lightly as he wrapped his hand around the necklace charm around my neck. Suddenly I felt a warmth spread through me. All of the cold from the winter air was chased away by the heat.

My eyes shut instantly as the warmth relaxed my muscles and made me long for sleep. I felt Koga come up closer behind me, his body spooning mine. He buried his nose in the back of my neck, not letting go of the necklace. My hand slid from his wrist. He laughed softly. "Warm enough?" I nodded. Koga let go of the necklace and the cold began to return but Koga's warmth on my back kept it from becoming too cold. I pushed back into his chest.

Koga's arm wrapped around my waist. I felt him smile against my neck. I yawned and was almost asleep when I hear Koga whisper, "Lindsay remember…you are always allow to annoy me. There is nothing to be sorry about." I felt Koga kiss my shoulder before sleep finally took over.

* * *

There, finally another chapter. Heh heh…sorry it took so long. I have another very addicting story even for the writer.

Review please. (then maybe I'll update more often)


	16. Unknown Demons

* * *

-Laughs to self.- You guys are funny when you are desperate for another chapter, so after many exclamation mark filled, encouraging, and several threatening reviews I have updated.

I still do not know where this story is going so…yeah.

On to the story.

* * *

I sat up and yawned, the blanket falling around my waist. I crawled off the bed before stretching. I shivered. It was so cold. I rubbed my arms and was surprised to find them bare. Where were my wristbands? I looked down and noticed my armor was gone too, along with my leg warmers. I was completely baffled. I couldn't remember removing them.

Then suddenly everything came back to me. I stumbled in shock as the memory passed. I fell to my knees, my cheeks burning from embarrassment. Koga knew the truth now. He knew why I played tricks on him. I touched the silver charm lightly. He had heard me through the claw.

I stared at the bed. I could still find his scent there. He had left maybe an hour before. My cheeks reddened when I thought of how close he had been. I wished I could still feel his warmth. Wrapping my hand around the claw, I remembered the warm sensation he had caused. What else could this claw do? I fiddled with it as I thought.

Suddenly, the charm grew warm and I felt a pain shoot through my left arm. I dropped the claw but I could still feel the pain. I pulled my arm against my chest and whimpered. The pain stopped. I blinked. What had just happened?

"Lins?"

I looked over my shoulder to find Ginta standing in the doorway, the makeshift-cloth door pushed aside. He took a step inside the room, a worried look on his face. I stood.

"I'm fine." I told him too quickly.

He frowned at me. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." I replied as I pulled on my armor. "I'm fine. Just a bit tired is all." I knew he didn't believe me, but he dropped it anyway. When I finished pulling on my leg and arm warmers, I passed Ginta and exited the room. I found the den almost empty. "Where is everyone?"

"Koga sensed a group of demons too close to the den." Hakkaku's voice drifted to me from above. I spun to find him sitting on a ledge above my head. He had one leg raised with his elbow resting on it. He seemed very relaxed, almost bored. "He left a while ago and took most of the den with him."

"Why didn't he take you two with him?" I asked. "You are his main men." I felt Ginta walk up behind me. I turned to him.

"He left us here to watch you and Elizabeth." He said smiling. "You never know what could happen."

I was surprised to hear this. Koga hadn't seemed to care before. He would go away for days, and the other servants and I would not have any protectors. I studied Ginta's face while I thought. Maybe we had always been protected, just not known it. I nodded to myself; this had to be true.

I heard a small cry. I turned from Ginta and spotted Elizabeth sitting with Meeko in her arms, rocking him. I walked across the den to them. Elizabeth smiled at me.

"I haven't seen you for a while." She stated. I smiled as I sat next to her. "Run off, did we?"

"How are you and Meeko doing?" I asked, changing the subject from my foolish act. She smiled.

Elizabeth rocked Meeko once more before answering, "Fine. Meeko is perfectly healthy," She tickled him, "and my strength has returned." Meeko struggled from his mother's arms and crawled to me. I picked him up and set him in my lap. He looked around before giggling and clapping.

"That's great." I replied as I ran my fingers through Meeko's short brown hair. He leaned his head back against my shoulder. His eyes widened in excitement when he spotted my necklace. He reached for it and, before I could stop him, wrapped his little fingers around it. I froze waiting for him to cry out in some type of pain. I let out a relieved sigh when nothing happened.

Elizabeth laughed softly when Meeko bit the metal claw. "Come here, you." She said as she removed Meeko from my lap. "I'm sorry for that. He doesn't know better." She apologized.

I touched the claw. "No, it's fine." I told her. "Really." I stood to leave.

"Who gave it to you?"

I smiled. "Koga did."

Before she could speak I walked away. I walked to the opening of the den and looked back at Ginta and Hakkaku. They were talking on the other side of the den. I walked out of the cave. As long as I was back before Koga the two wouldn't get into trouble for letting me out of their sight.

I walked along the main path towards the peach orchards. I reached out my senses trying to locate Koga's energy but I couldn't place him. Suddenly there was a presence behind me. My hand shot to my belt for my dagger but it wasn't there. I hadn't brought my weapons. I spun, my claws extended, as I tried to strike the person behind me. I missed and saw that the person had bent backwards to dodge the attack. He then placed his hands on the ground and flipped over backwards, landing on his feet.

My eyes widened when I realized who it was. "Yuki?"

Yuki smiled at me. "Hello Lindsay."

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." I quickly said. "Are you bleeding? Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry." I bowed to him as I apologized. His boots entered my vision as he took a step forward. He placed his hand on my shoulder and made me straiten.

"You did not harm me." Yuki told me, his eyes kind. "Like I told you before, I deal with a lot of demons." He smiled. "I'm just surprised that you're so jumpy. Somethin' happen to you lately?"

I nodded as I remembered Kiba, leader of the Northern wolf pack. "Yeah, I had a little problem with one of the nearby wolf tribes recently." I answered as I fiddled with my silver charm.

"Fighting over you already are they?" Yuki asked then chuckled. "You're barely old enough to even consider finding a mate." I blushed at his bluntness. He chuckled again when he saw my expression.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in a quiet voice as if Koga would appear at any moment. "If Koga catches you here…"

Yuki stopped me. "He's more than a mile north. He won't know I was ever here." He said as he pointed a thumb northward. I nodded. It didn't occur to me then that there was no way he could have known that.

Yuki's eyes moved from my face downward. I tensed and almost struck him until he spoke, "Why don't you have any weapons on you?" My muscles loosened and I almost blushed in embarrassment.

"I forgot to get them before I left the den." I told him.

"Lindsay!"

I laughed. It had taken those two long enough to noticed I was gone. "I'll be there in a minute!" I shouted back then I looked at Yuki. "Well I have to go."

He smiled. "Alright." Then leaned in close, his lips next to my ear. "Just remember I'll always be near if you need me." He whispered. My breath caught in my throat at his closeness. "Just call."

"Lindsay!"

I pulled from him, taking a step back. His eyes locked with mine. His gaze was so intense I couldn't hold it and my eyes lowered to the ground. "Bye." I said quickly as I almost ran around him. I glanced over my shoulder as I ran down the path. Yuki straitened slowly then turned toward me. When he noticed I was watching him, he smiled. I looked ahead again as I nearly ran into Hakkaku. He jumped out of the way and I took down Ginta.

Ginta and I went rolling until he landed on me. I pushed off the ground with my arms and arched my body making him fly off me. He landed on his face ten feet away. I stood and brushed myself off while Hakkaku laughed at Ginta. Ginta stood and glared at Hakkaku while he brushed the dirt off of his face.

I quickly scanned the trail for Yuki. If Ginta or Hakkaku found him Koga would be told, and Yuki would probably be killed. I sighed in relief when I saw Yuki wasn't anywhere in sight.

Two arms hooked mine, Ginta on my left and Hakkaku on my right. They lifted my feet off the ground and walked me back to the den.

"One of these days Lins you're gonna get us in so much trouble with Koga." Hakkaku said sighing. Ginta nodded and agreement.

I laughed. "You know I would get you out of it." I told them. Their faces told me that I wasn't believed.

I felt Koga's energy approaching the den. "Koga's back." I happily stated as I ran outside. Ginta and Hakkaku walked out behind me. Koga's whirlwind approached quickly. I waved as it came down the path. Finally, Koga jumped from the swirling wind and landed in front of us, but he didn't stop to talk. He walked past us into the den. A wave of nausea hit me as I caught the strong scent of blood.

I instantly recognized it as being Koga's. I turned to follow him into the den and noticed the trail of blood. Ginta and Hakkaku seemed to have figured it out as well.

"Ginta, Hakkaku, wash this blood away." I commanded. "We don't want any of Koga's enemies knowing he's hurt." The two nodded and set off to their task.

I ran into the den. Koga was leaning against the back wall. His right hand clutched his left arm while blood ran from the gash in his upper arm. The blood ran down his arm and dripped from his middle finger as he rested his head against the stone in pain and exhaustion. His eyes were clenched shut.

I ran within ten feet of him then slowed. If I approached him too fast in this state I would be injured. "Koga?"

His eyes shot open and he studied me before closing his eyes again. I knew I was allowed to approach now but did so cautiously anyway. I rested my hand on his right shoulder. "You must sit." I told him as I gently pushed on his shoulder. He lowered himself to the ground and I helped him down.

"Lindsay."

Elizabeth held out a bowl and cloth for me. I nodded to her. "Thank you." I took the bowl from her. "Elizabeth, give Meeko to Ginta and Hakkaku and have them watch him outside. Meeko's to young to witness these kinds of injuries."

"Right!" Elizabeth said before running off to get Meeko out of the way before the other pack members arrived.

I gave me attention to Koga now. His eyes were closed again and he was panting. How was it possible to lose that much blood from an arm injury? I wrung out the cloth before placing it on Koga's wound. He opened his eyes slightly to stare at me.

"It was some sort of poison." Koga stated. I stared at him. "The demon had some sort of poison on his claws when he struck me." He flinched as I pressed the cloth to the wound again. "Now, the wound won't stop bleeding." He sounded weak. How long had this wound been bleeding? And how much longer did I have to stop it?

"Koga, prepare yourself." I said before applying more pressure to the wound. Koga tried to pull away from me but the wall stopped him.

"Dammit, that hurts!" He shouted at me.

"Well would you rather die?" I asked, smartly. He closed his eyes again and took the pain without saying anything more.

* * *

I tightly wrapped Koga's arm so the bleeding would slow until the poison diluted enough in his body. After a couple of minutes of arguing, he finally agreed to lie down. I helped his out of his armor and he rested in the back room while I helped Elizabeth with the other injured men.

Once everyone was taken care of it was dark outside. Elizabeth and I were glad that none of the injuries were very serious. Ginta and Hakkaku returned soon after we had finished with a sleeping Meeko. Once everyone was asleep I turned to the back room.

I had slept there last night but was I to sleep there tonight? I entered the room to ask Koga. He was asleep. I stood in the room for a couple of moments before sighing. He was out. I turned and went to leave.

"Lins, where are you going?"

I turned to see Koga in a sitting position watching me. "I'm going to sleep in the peach orchard tonight." I told him.

He frowned disapprovingly. "Not with those demons nearby." He stated firmly. I gave him a questioning look. He laid back down on the bed, a hand over his eyes. "Those demons escaped us." He paused as if recalling what had happened. "They just vanished."

I nodded. "And you still think they're out there?" I asked.

"I'm sure of it."

"Hmm."

A long silence passed between us. Koga was sitting up now. He studied me, his eyes looking me up and down, and then stood. "You sleep here." He commanded. "I will stay with the others." He walked past me and out to the main area of the den. Sleeping on the floor with his injuries was not a smart thing to allow. I turned, about to stop him and insist he rest when it occurred to me he had been resting all day. He did not need any sleep now. He would sit up with any men awake at this hour.

I turned back to the bed. It felt weird to know I was to sleep in a bed Koga and I had shared the night before and one he had just been lying in. I took in a deep breath before removing my armor and such. I crawled under the covers, happy to find they were still warm from Koga. I snuggled into the bedding and sighed. I was surrounded by Koga's scent and knew I would smell of him tomorrow. This would probably cause some problems with the pack, but it didn't matter; Koga would take care of it.

I drifted into sleeping wondering why Koga had decided to stay with me last night but let me sleeping alone tonight. What was going on with him?

* * *

Not much really happened did it? –sigh- Oh well. But do not worry, the next chapter will have a lot of fluffiness and such, and with summer here I will update more frequently.

Review please.


	17. Teasing

Ok this is going to be a very long Author's note…

I am so sorry it took so long to update! Between exams and end of school year parties and such I have not had time to work on my writing, but now that things have calmed down and I have a whole eventless summer (besides camp next week, Keys trip after that, and trip to a motor cross award ceremony. (all about a week)) I have the rest of the summer to work on this story.

Well today was my birthday (finally 14! WOOT!)…well now I guess it would technically be yesterday…anyway, feel special because I worked on this on my special day. Lol.

Some things that need to be addressed it the fact that I have discovered two problems that constantly occur. First, I have a tendency to mix up threw and through (such an elementary problem…sad.). I now have fixed this problem (Or attempted). So please do not think lowly of me as I writer, for I have realized this problem and I am attempting to fix it. Second thing, I mix up breath and breathe. Yes, sorry.

Is there anything I need to improve on? Please tell me if there is.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of InuYasha.

* * *

I woke early the next day and quickly dressed before sneaking out of the den. I grabbed my sword but did not bother with my armor. I would not need it. I stuffed a towel in my bag along with some soap before sticking my head out of the makeshift door.

I noticed Koga was not there and clenched my jaw. He was too injured to leave the den. What if an enemy found him during this state of weakness? I took a quick step out of the back room. I was relieved when no one questioned me as I left the den.

Making my way down the main path, I reached out my senses for any sign of Koga. I located him at the lake. What was he doing there? I almost turned off the path to confront him but decided not to, not before my bath. I would talk to him afterwards.

When I arrived at the hot springs I began to worry. What if Koga sensed I was here? Would he come here? I hoped he had enough common sense not to. But would he be angry that I had no escort during this time of conflict? I sighed. I would find out soon enough.

I quickly undressed and entered the water. I soaked in the mineral rich water for a while before removing the soap from my bag and scrubbing every inch of my body. I knew I smelled of Koga and the last thing I needed were rumors to start in the den. I had been lucky that the blood from yesterday's battle had hidden Koga's scent on me. But that had been luck, and luck eventually runs out. I had to remove Koga's scent before any of the men noticed. This had been my main reason for coming to the hot springs.

I held my breath as I completely submerged myself in the water, washing the suds off my body. While under the water I ran my hands through my hair and massaged my scalp, making sure to remove all of the soap.

Not wanting to stay any longer than needed, I quickly climbed from the spring. I wrapped myself in the towel I had brought and dried off as much as possible before getting dressed. I then rubbed my head with the towel, trying to dry my hair. Not wanting to catch a cold because of my hair, I sat on a rock in the sun and ran my fingers through my hair while it dried. I laid out my towel to dry as well.

Half an hour later I decided my hair was dry enough. As I went to put my hair up in its normal ponytail two hands stilled mine.

"Why do you hide your beautiful hair in a ponytail? It looks much better down." I tensed at his voice. What was he doing here? I felt his hands run through my hair. I shivered at the sudden sensation. "So soft."

I took a step forward out of his grasp, and turned to face Yuki. He smiled warmly at me. "How long have you been here?" I asked, afraid he had been watching me bathe.

Yuki seemed to catch my concern. "I didn't watch you." He told me quickly. "You were dressed when I found you here."

I nodded before speaking. "Why are you hanging around here?" I asked. "Don't you have places to be? Things to sell?" Yuki shook his head, but said nothing. I frowned in confusion. "But don't merchants travel from village to village to sell what they have to offer?"

"Yes, but we do take breaks occasionally." Yuki smiled and ran his palm over my cheek as his fingers entangled themselves in my hair. He pulled his hand back to let the wind slowly blow my hair from his fingers. I watched my hair fall sliding from his gentle hand. Suddenly, his hand closed on a lock. He brought the lock in front of my face and held my gaze as he pushed his nose to it. He inhaled deeply.

I took a quick step away from him, pulling my hair from his grip. 'What the hell was he doing?' I took another. I kept my eyes on him as I carefully back away. An apologetic look came over his face.

"Lindsay, I didn't mean…"

Almost frightened now by his strange behavior, I quickly turned and ran from him. I grabbed my towel and stumbled whenever I bent my knees to grab my bag. I quickly pulled my sword from the bag, leaving the sheath inside, and ran through a back trail. I glanced over my shoulder momentarily to see Yuki standing with his head down.

The trail ended at the lake. I knew it was the lake even though I couldn't see it clearly because of the speed I was running at. I was about to pass the rocky shore when I strong hand grabbed my upper arm and stopped me. My grip tightened on the sword I held so I would not lose it.

I looked up to find Koga staring at me, concerned. Letting my arm go limp, the tip of the sword rested on the ground. Koga let go of my arm. I studied him. He was wet, his down hair plastered to his face. He had on no armor or warmers, only his pelt. He had been swimming. My eyes moved to his wounded arm. It was nearly heal already, now only looking like a small scratch.

"Koga, your wound's almost gone." I said weakly.

Seeming to ignore my statement, Koga placed his hands on my shoulders. "What's wrong?" He asked as he studied my face.

I looked away as I shrugged off his hands. "Nothing." I responded. I couldn't tell him Yuki was here. He would go berserk.

He studied my hair. "You never leave your hair down." He stated.

"I felt like leaving it down today, is there something wrong with that?" I challenged him.

Koga frowned at me. "Lindsay…" I could hear the upcoming irritation in his warning. "What happened?" He demanded.

"It's nothing!" I quickly told him. "I just got a little spooked at the hot springs, that's all." I turned from him intent on leaving, but his hand grabbed my left wrist. On instinct and in anger, I spun and swung my sword in his direction. I instantly regretted it.

Before I could register what had happened, I was pinned facedown on a large bolder at the edge of the lake. Koga slammed my hand against the bolder as he pinned me causing my sword to fall from my grip. I mentally thanked him for not slamming my face into the rock and allowing it to rest on its side instead.

I felt Koga press his body against mine as he pinned me down. I tensed, feeling his breath on the back of my neck. I wanted to fight him, not liking to be pinned, but instinct kept me from fighting my alpha.

We stayed that way in silence for a long time. I had begun to relax whenever I felt Koga bury his face in my hair. I flinched, trying to get away but his grip on me tightened. He inhaled deeply then paused. I felt his muscles tightened as if he were angry. He removed his face from my hair, but he continued to pin me.

"It's there again." Koga seemed to speak between clenched teeth. Had I done something wrong?

I wished I could speak to him face to face. At least then I could see his expression. "What's there?" I asked him.

His hands tightened on my pinned wrists. "That scent." He paused for a moment. "You had it on you last night too."

_Scent…what scent? _

"Koga, I don't know what you are talking about."

"It's an unnatural combination of herbs." Koga's hand left my left wrist and touched my hair, his fingers gliding through it. I knew I could get away from him if I tried hard enough now that only one hand held me down, but couldn't. The sensation of his hand through my hair was too great. He continued, "It's barely detectable. That's why it is such a good masker."

His hand suddenly stopped stroking my hair. In an instant I was flipped over so I faced him. My hands were pinned by his once again, my body by his. My breath caught in my throat when I noticed the intensity of his eyes. They held such betrayal. As I studied his eyes I saw hints of disbelief and anger as well. His eyes shifted back and forth as he met my gaze.

"Koga…?"

His jaw clenched when I said his name, and his eyes became filled with anger. "Who have you been meeting who finds it necessary to hide their scent?" He growled out.

My eyes widened. _How did he…?_

He noticed my reaction and he pressed his body down harder on mine, making it hard to breath. "Apparently someone I'm not supposed to know about." He whispered angrily.

I closed my eyes, so I couldn't see his anymore. They were so intense; I just couldn't take it. I spoke as calmly as I could. "I am no longer your servant; you have no control over who I see."

"I am still your pack leader!" Koga shouted at me. My eyes opened at his volume. "I am still in charge of you!" He froze then his eyes softened a little. One of his hands moved my charm into view; his own charm hung from his wrist in front of me. His voice was lower this time. "These charms also bond us." I could find kindness in his voice despite how angry he had been moments before.

Koga's hand curled around my charm and I felt the warm sensation again, this time more intense. It blurred my thoughts as well as the outside of my sight. My breathing slowed and became deeper. My muscles relaxed to the point where it was near impossible to keep my head upright to look at Koga. I had to admit, I liked the feeling.

Koga let go of my wrist and instead pushed his fingers into mine so they were intertwined then squeezed gently. He lowered his lips to my ear. "I have more control over you then you give me credit for." He whispered. I shivered when his breath hit my ear.

His lips moved across my neck. A sensation I had never experienced before ran through me. I raised my chin hoping he would cause it again. He squeezed my hand almost as if it was meant to encourage my action. I felt a smirk on his face when he pressed his lips to my neck again. They moved up my neck to my jaw line, nipping occasionally. He stopped on my chin.

His hand relaxed in mine as he raised his head barely enough for me to see his eyes. They were so warm and kind. As I watched his eyes, they closed halfway and Koga moved up so his face was above mine. Our noses almost touched as we held each other's gaze.

Koga moved his head even closer to mine, so close that I could feel his breath on my lips. I had a growing urge to press my lips to his, but ignored it. Koga's gaze came more intense and the urge grew. Finally giving into it, I moved my head up, but he pulled up with a smirk before our lips touched.

His hand let go of mine and ran down my arm until it reached my elbow then up again. His fingers were so gentle and light. I watched his hand as I shivered. I more felt him laugh then heard him. His mouth moved to my ear again.

"Tell him to leave." He whispered. His hand found mine again. "You belong to me." He squeezed my hand one more time before pulling completely off of me. When his hand let go of my charm the warm sensation left. I suddenly found myself cold everywhere except my face, which I knew was flushed. My breathing was fast, more like pants.

I watched Koga through barely open eyes as he finished dressing. I wanted to stand, but couldn't. My body was just limp. I felt weak all over. Koga grabbed my bag and sword before turning to me. He scooped me into his arms and nuzzled my neck. My eyes fell shut as he carried me away.

* * *

-Blush.- Um…well ya.

Alright, Koga knew the person Lindsay was/is seeing is male. How? You'll find out next chapter so please do not point that fact out to me.

Is the story moving too fast? Are you confused about something? Review and ask.

Thank you for all of the support guys.

Suggestions? Review.


	18. Get Out

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

Sorry for taking so long!

* * *

I felt myself drifting to sleep, my limp body suddenly longing rest. I floated back and forth in between sleep and being awake. Koga's strong arms held me as he walked, rocking slightly with every step. I leaned my head against his bare chest. I could hear his steady heartbeat, so strong and steady. 

Suddenly, I felt myself falling. I was instantly wide-awake when I became surrounded by water. I swam to the surface and began coughing. "Koga," I coughed. "You jerk! Way to ruin the moment?"

Koga stood above me on the lake's highest cliff, his arms crossed over his chest, a smirk on his face. "You think I would let you prance around with his scent?" He asked.

"Well, you could have warned me!"

Koga's smirk grew. "Where's the fun in that?" I glared at him. He let out a soft chuckle then walked off the cliff, and out of my sight.

"What? Are you just going to leave me here?" I shouted after him. To anyone else I would look like I was fuming, but inside I was laughing. This demon never stopped surprising me. "Koga! Where the hell did you go?"

I couldn't believe what happened next. Koga just ran strait off the cliff and dove into the water. He hit the water in front of me, but didn't resurface. I looked around trying to find him only to give up, the glare from the sun made it impossible to stare at the top of the water.

A minute passed, no Koga. Another minute. Panic began to fill me now. I desperately tried to locate him in the water. "Koga!" I shouted. "Koga!" The water behind me shifted, but before I could turn two arms wrapped around my waist. I let out a scream at the sudden movement.

"Gotcha." Koga laughed in my ear. I frowned and spun to shout at him for scaring me. I expected him to let me go when I turned, but he didn't. I blushed when I found my front pressed against his bare chest. I felt him tense. Instead of pushing me away like thought he would, he pulled us closer.

For several minutes, we stayed like that, Koga keeping us up with his powerful legs as mine floated weightlessly in the water. I concentrated on his collarbone as I tried to calm down. I knew my face was flushed and my heart was beating unbelievably fast. My stomach flipped when I realized he must know of my reaction to this closeness. Embarrassment entered my being.

I placed a hand on his chest and pushed on it gently. He didn't react at first, but soon released me. I moved so his hands still rested on my hips, only a foot away from him. I daringly met his eyes.

They had a playful look to them. My eyes widened; I knew that look. Suddenly, I found myself under the water. Koga had his hands on my shoulders as he pushed me deeper and deeper into the lake.

My ears popped as my back hit the smooth pebbles at the bottom of the lake. Koga floated above me, grinning. I tried to push him away by pushing on his chest but his continuous kicking kept him in place. Finally giving up, I glared at him, arms crossed over my chest. Bubbles escaped Koga's lips as he tried not to laugh.

My lungs began to burn for air and I pushed on Koga's chest hard then pointed at the surface. He understood and allowed me out from under him as I swam to the surface. I stopped halfway up as a familiar feeling flooded me. I turned and scanned the bottom of the lake.

A dull purple shine filled the water to my left. I quickly studied the area, making sure to remember where it was. When I reached the surface Koga was already there.

"What the hell were you doin'?" He asked.

I smiled. "Found a jewel shard."

"Where?"

I pointed toward the cliff side. "Over there. It's at the bottom." Koga nodded and took a deep breath before swimming under the surface to where I had pointed. I followed him.

When Koga reached the cliff he stopped and waited for me to tell him where the shard was, not being able to sense where it was himself. I swam over to where the purple light glowed out of the cliff. I stuck my claw in the rock and tried to pop it out, but I could not reach deep enough. I pushed away and looked at Koga.

I pointed at the small hole I had made. He nodded, understanding.

Koga motioned for me to move away before twisting and digging his heel in the cliff with such force I feared it would tumble down on him. A large amount of dirt and rock sunk in the water, making it cloudy. I closed my eyes to keep the dirt from getting in them.

Behind my closed eyes I could still see the purple glow of the shard as it drifted down in front of me. I opened one eye and grabbed it. I held it in my hand as I pushed off the bottom of the lake and surfaced. I coughed as my lungs took in a new gulp of air. I blinked my eyes rapidly, trying to get the sand out of them.

Koga surfaced next to me. "You have it?" He asked.

Coughing still, I nodded and opened my hand for him to see. "Got it right here." He took it from me and examined it. "It's a pretty large one. I'm surprised I haven't sensed it all of this time."

Koga nodded as he turned the shard over on his palm. "The water must have messed with its aura." He said then flicked the shard at me. I caught it before it hit the water and stared at him, confused. "You keep this one."

"But, Koga, you are the one who protects the pack! You should have it!" I protested.

Koga half smiled as he shook his head. "Take it. I do not need it." He said seriously, his voice lower. "But one day I may not be there to protect you, Lindsay. This shard will help you."

I nodded slowly and closed my hand around the shard, pulling it to my chest. I felt my demonic blood try to absorb the power radiating off of the jewel. It was an odd feeling, as though my demonic energy was reaching out with little hands and grabbing the energy to pull back into my body. I closed my eyes as the sensation ran through me. It wasn't pleasurable but still I wanted more of the feeling. As my demonic blood urged me to absorb the jewel, my human blood rejected it, the impurity of the demonic energy the jewel clashing with my human blood.

I shuddered as my body both rejected and pulled the energy in at once.

"Lins?" Koga asked, concerned.

I realized then that I had closed my eyes. I opened them and focused on Koga. "I'm fine." I said as I flushed in embarrassment.

"Alright, well I think we have wasted enough time." Koga stated suddenly as he swam past me toward the flat bank of the lake. I nodded and swam after him, the shard held tightly in one hand.

When I reached the bank Koga was making his way to the cliff side of the lake to retrieve his things. I wrung out my hair and laid down on a rock to let the sun dry me as much as it could before Koga got there.

As I lay there I examined the shard. It was only slightly tainted, probably from Koga touching it. I closed my eyes and pushed some of holy energy into the shard. It let out a small hiss as the impurity dripped from it. Finally, it was pure.

I held out my right arm and pressed the shard into the skin on the top. I hissed as my human blood reacted to it. It burned, but only for a moment as my demonic blood pushed back my human blood. I felt my demonic blood build in dominance and my claws visibly lengthened on both hands, as did my fangs.

I opened and closed my hand to get rid of the stiffness there. "There." I whispered as I turned my arm over and back again.

"How is your human blood reacting to it?" Koga asked as he walked up.

I stood and took my bag from him. "It's alright. Stung at first but its fine now." I replied. Koga nodded.

The wind shifted and Koga visibly tensed, his eyes going wide. His eyes moved up as he frowned.

"Koga?" I asked. He didn't respond. I placed a hand on his cheek. "Koga, what is it?"

Koga dropped everything but our swords and scooped me into his arms. Suddenly, his tornado surrounded us. Within seconds we were in front of the den.

My eyes widened whenever the strong scent of blood enter my nose. Koga quickly set me down, handed me the swords, and ran into the cave. I trembled as I followed him. Even outside with the waterfall destroying almost all of the scent, it was still overwhelming, but the worst part was I recognized a lot of the scents as my pack mates.

I had to swallow hard to keep from vomiting from the scent. My eyes landed on Koga's face when I entered the den. His eyes were wide and flickering back and forth emotionlessly. I closed my eyes tightly as I turned my head toward the scene I knew would be horrible. My eyes opened. Instantly a hand pressed against my mouth as tears ran down my face.

Most of my pack mates lay on the floor injured, dead, or dying. I felt Koga's energy flare.

"Who did this?" He roared. "Show yourself!"

An evil chuckle filled the den. A demon stepped out into the open with a rope held loosely in his hand. He had red hair so dark it was close to black that was held up in a high ponytail, and the most evil green eyes I had ever seen. A fox. "My name's Karashi." The demon said as he bowed mockingly. He yanked on the rope and Elizabeth stumbled into view, the rope around her wrists. She had a cloth gag. My heart tightened when I saw the tears that ran down her face. "And I was ordered to retrieve the female to your right but when I saw this one I figured, why not?"

Elizabeth fell to her knees as she shook with sobs. "Get up, wench." Karashi grunted at her.

Koga aura became so powerful I almost choked when its power washed over me. The claw around my neck pulsed as it recognized his energy. I took a step away from him, but stayed relatively close.

"Who sent you?" Koga demanded.

Karashi finally succeeded in pulling Elizabeth to her feet before answering slyly, "A collector, I guess you could say."

A collector? Did that mean I was considered so valuable that the bastard killed my pack just to get me? I watched Elizabeth. Because of me she was suffering and my pack was nearly wiped out. My eyes swept over the bodies scattered throughout the cave. I frowned. He couldn't have done this alone. Someone had helped him, but where were they now?

Koga's eyes narrowed at Karashi. "That is not an answer." He growled.

Karashi smirked. "Well it's as much of one as you are going to get." He said smartly. "Now, hand over the hanyou and I'll be on my way." He moved toward me, but before I could even move Koga was in front of me. He darted at Karashi who had to jump back to keep from being killed on the spot.

I smirked when I saw panic in Karashi's eyes, but he quickly pushed it aside. "Oh, don't tell me you are going to fight me now."

"Now!" Koga shouted suddenly.

Karashi and I were equally confused by Koga's command to what seemed to be no one. Then out of the back room ran Ginta and Hakkaku. Before Karashi could respond Ginta jumped and kicked him strait into the ground. Elizabeth's rope slipped from his hand and she crawled over to me. I kneeled and rocked her as she cried.

I shushed her as Koga approached Karashi who was still on the floor. Hakkaku had his foot on the fox's back while Ginta stood ready to knock him back down if he tried to rise.

Koga stopped in front of Karashi's head. "I know you are conscious." He stated. "Now, who sent you? I want a name."

Karashi raised his head. Blood ran from his nose and across his split lip. He laughed menacingly but did not reply.

I returned my attention to Elizabeth when she raised her arms for me untie her wrists. I cut the rope with my claws then removed her gag. Her crying continued as she buried her face in my shirt. I ran a hand through her hair.

"Shh." I told her. "It's alright now."

Elizabeth shook her head violently. "No!" She shouted into my shirt. "I'll never be alright! He…The bastard…!" Her sobbing increased so much that she could not answer.

Koga was watching us now. He walked over to kneel with us while Ginta and Hakkaku pulled Karashi to his feet. Koga's eyes softened as he cupped Elizabeth's cheek and pulled her against his chest.

"Elizabeth, what did he do to you?" He asked softly. His aura became gentle as he calmed her.

A loud hiccup escaped Elizabeth before she shouted, "He killed Meeko! My pup! He's gone now!" Koga's eyes widened.

I stood suddenly as the anger of this new information sunk in. This bastard had killed my pack mates and terrorized Elizabeth, but killing a pup? My vision became tinted red. This was too much!

I approached Karashi, my claws lengthening with each step. Koga saw my intentions. "Lindsay, don't!"

I reached out with my right hand and grabbed Karashi by the neck. Ginta and Hakkaku tried to stop me but I dodged their hands and flung them back into the walls of the den with my free hand.

Karashi laughed and rested his hands one my right wrist. "Go ahead. Kill me." He said.

"Gladly." I replied. His eyes widened as it dawned to him I was not bluffing.

Koga ran toward me. "Lindsay!"

I tightened my hold on Karashi's neck, my claws digging into his throat. Blood splattered up my face as I cut his lifeline. I normally would have been disgusted but my anger overpowered the disgust. Karashi's claws dug into my wrist he tried to free himself. His eyes rolled back into his head a second later. I dropped his body to the floor.

I felt Koga behind me. I turned to him. Instantly, I was knocked back a couple of feet as he struck me. I felt tears pricking at my eyes from the pain of the strike. I cupped my abused cheek.

"You idiot!" Koga shouted at me as his fangs flashed. "Why didn't you listen to me?" I rubbed my cheek but did not reply. Koga let an irritated sigh. "Don't you understand that he was the only link to who attack the pack, who wants you? Now, because of your little act of revenge we will not be any closer to knowing until he attacks again!" Koga's voice wasn't anything but a shout even after his sigh. He paused. "Get out."

"What?" I shouted quickly.

Koga crossed his arms and turned so I could see the cave entrance. "Get out."

"Koga?" Ginta asked. "What are you…?" He was cut short when Koga glanced his way.

Tears gathered in my eyes. He wanted me gone. What had happened to his loving attitude? I brushed my tears away with the back of my hand. "Fine!" I walked toward the cave entrance but stopped in front of Koga. I looked at him. His eyes were hard. I lowered my eyes and continued on. I grabbed my sword from the cave floor and left.

"Koga, I hope you know what you're doing." Hakkaku said.

Koga nodded stiffly. "Whoever this is thinks she is here but if she's not then they won't be able to find her. I'll hide her aura and scent with our bond. Let her wander. Knowing her attitude she will get as far away from here as possible." He explained as he kneeled next to Elizabeth again and held her. He rocked her slowly as she cried.

* * *

No, before you ask, Koga was not Meeko's father. Koga is the alpha and so the females are technically 'his' but he does not mate Elizabeth. Comforting her is his instinct. I couldn't find a place to explain this in the story but it will be in next chapter. 

Review.


	19. Item

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

Omg! I'm alive! Who would have thunk? Lol. Ok, well I'm back and giving you the next chapter. Enjoy!

And on with the story!

* * *

My tears would not stop. They just kept coming! And along with them came the rain. I pulled my knees up to my chest for warmth as the rain continued to fall outside of the cave I took refuge in. I pressed my forehead to my raised knees and closed my eyes trying to stop the tears. I clenched my necklace in my hands and pressed it against chest hoping that somehow it would make the pain in my heart stop. 

Where was I now? How far had I run before this pain took over my heart? I could not remember seeing anything on the run here. My mind was numb. Why had Koga do this to me? I messed up and he threw me out! I let out a loud sob as my heart contracted painfully.

I became more aware of the world around me when I heard the sound of wet shoes on stone. My hand shot to the sword next to me and before the intruder could speak I was in a defensive kneel. I did not see him through sane eyes. My mind did not register who he was. He was only an intruder in my world of grief.

"Lindsay."

That name sounded familiar. But what did it mean?

"Lindsay. It's just me."

The name suddenly clicked in my head. That was my name, but who was this person who seemed to know me. I lowered my sword until it clicked on the stone floor then slipped completely from my hands, clattering loudly. Tears continued to flow down my face as I stared at the intruder.

He took a step towards me then kneeled. He reached up and untied his cloak. He let it fall from his neck onto the stone floor. Even though his cloak was thin, the rain had not reached his dark clothes underneath. I wondered why. He reached for me but I moved away, falling onto my butt.

"Lindsay, it's just me, Yuki." He said as he pulled his soaked black hair back and held it loosely, some shorter hair falling to lie limply on the left side of his face, making it look the way it normally did when he wore it up. "It's just me."

As I stared into his gray-blue eyes, my mind registered who he was. It was Yuki, the merchant. "Yuki…" I whispered.

He let go of his hair and it fell over his shoulders. He nodded to me when I said his name. "Yes."

I threw myself at him as I cried even harder. Yuki caught me in his arms. He quickly picked me up and carried me away from the mist the rain was causing when the droplets hit the stones. He gently sat down with me in his lap, his arms holding me against his chest. I locked my arms around his neck as I cried into his neck.

Yuki rocked gently as he whispered to me. I really did not pick up the words he spoke, but his tone calmed me. Before long I was no longer crying but only resting my head against his collarbone listening to his heartbeat and enjoying his warmth. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to keep myself from crying again as another wave of pain hit my heart. When I did I noticed a smell. It was of pine and wild grass. I pulled back my head back and stared at his shoulder. The scent was not as strong. Was this Yuki's scent? It had to be because I no longer picked up the scent of herbs he normally wore.

"Lindsay?" Yuki said gently.

I looked up to meet his eyes. They were not as happy as they normally were. They looked almost angry. His hand touched my cheek and moved into my hair.

"What happened?" He asked. "Why are you this far north?"

North? I hadn't even noticed I had gone north.

"Koga…" I paused and took a deep breath to clam myself. "The pack was attacked and most of it was wiped out by a demon named Karashi." I looked into his eyes looking for his reaction. I was confused when there was no surprise on his face. "The attacker killed Meeko, the pup of the pack, and I went into a rage! I…" I bit my lip. "I killed him." That did it. Yuki's eyes widened, but not in shock but in… panic? "And Koga…" An uncontrollable sob escaped my lips. "I was kicked out of the pack." I whispered.

"Koga kicked you out of the pack?" Yuki asked. I nodded weakly. He just stared at me in disbelief then his face grew angry. "I can't believe that bastard!" He shouted. I cowered into his shoulder as his voice bounced off the cave walls. I had never seen Yuki like this before. "He sent you out into the world by yourself?"

I nodded and Yuki let out a long string of curses under his breath. His arms tightened around me, as he seemed to think something over in his mind. Finally, he said, "Well, unlike that bastard I'm not going to abandon you, Lindsay." I found it odd that I did not correct him when he referred to Koga as a bastard. I just didn't seem to care. "But I travel a lot. Would you be will to travel with me?" He asked.

I nodded. "As long as you don't travel anywhere near Koga." I said angrily. Yuki chuckled.

"Alright, fair enough."

Yuki then pulled me off of his lap and set me down so I was leaning against the cave wall. He stood and stretched with his back to me. When he turned back to me I studied him.

His face was different, I noticed. It seemed older. His eyes weren't as large and happy as I remembered them being. They were more serious. The shape was also different. They were narrower and were noticeably more slanted then before. His skin was also a different shade. It was paler and it wasn't just his face! His arms were just as white!

His outfit was also very different from what I was used to seeing him in. He was not wearing his usual loose, light colored wardrobe. Instead, he wore an outfit I had never seen before. The outfit was completely black. The top had no sleeves, cutting off at the shoulders, and was open more than most men wore their shirts, showing off more of his chest. I frowned. How had I noticed how muscular his arms and chest were before?

My eyes took in the rest of his outfit. His pants were tight on his legs and reached down to his ankles and were held in place by a sash around his waist. I was surprised to see him wearing sandals instead of boots like he normally did. These were a strange kind of sandal though. They were tight on his feet and had a straw like bottom instead of wood. The sandal had a strap that came up between Yuki's largest toes and came over his foot to attach to the bottom of the sandal. Then two straps came up from the heel of his shoe and wrapped around his foot before tying around his ankle.

As I moved my eyes up I spotted it. A sword tucked into his sash. It was longer than I was used to seeing anyone wear. It reached past his knee and was thin. It was easy to tell it was demon made, but why would Yuki have a sword to begin with much less a demon sword. He was a merchant; he did not need a sword. When I noticed the arm guards he wore I knew he wasn't a merchant.

As I stood, I also took notice that he was taller. Yuki noticed my confused expression as I stared at him. "Is something wrong?" He asked innocently, tilting his head. His hair shifted revealing one of his ears. I gasped.

"You're a demon!" I shouted.

He flinched. "Yes, but why do I get the feeling I'm being more accused of that fact than it simply being taken into account?"

I glared at him. "Because you lied to me!"

Yuki raised an eyebrow at me. "I never told you I was human." He explained. "You simply assumed I was even after Koga addressed me the way he did. Now, do you really think that Koga would know the name of a simple human merchant? And have I not give you enough clues?"

I lowered my eyes. He was right. I felt like an idiot now. I remembered many incidents when Yuki did something that was impossible for a mere human to do. I remembered the day I first met Yuki and I was sent into the woods by Koga to change back into my armor. Yuki had found me in the middle of the woods. Then the day he knew Koga was a mile away. He could not know that if he were human. He also always seemed to disappear when Koga was around.

One incident really stuck out in my mind. The day that Koga was out fighting the demons that had trespassed, I was walking around and Yuki startled me. I had spun around and tried to strike him with my claws, but he had dodged it by bending over backwards and flipping onto his feet. No human could have reacted that fast and bent back so far. He also always mentioned he was used to dealing with demons.

"And he found me here in the rain." I whispered.

Yuki approached me and I looked up when he stood only a foot away. Yeah, he was definitely taller. "Are you really that surprised?" He asked.

"Yes." I replied. "I had the impression that you were human pounded into my head and that you were about a foot shorter and a lot younger…"

Yuki chuckled. "Well, what would a fox be without his magic?" He asked as he smiled.

I blinked at him. "But I thought fox demons had ears," I put my hands on my head like little ears and wiggled them as I said this, "and little paws instead of hand and feet." I grabbed one of his strong hands and examined it. Definitely not a paw. "And then they have that cute little tail!" I exclaimed as I put my hands on the back of my waist and moved so it looked like my imaginary tail was wagging.

Yuki's face scrunched up and he bit his bottom lip. "What's with that face?" I asked, frowning.

All of a sudden, Yuki started laughing so hard he wrapped his arms around his stomach and bent over. I blinked at him. I didn't get what was so funny. He straitened just enough to look at me. He had tears in his eyes he was laughing so hard. "You are just so cute!" He said as he continued to laugh. "We eventually grow out of that!"

I flushed when I realized how stupid I must have sounded. "Well, I guess Shippo is pretty young." I muttered under my breath.

"Yes." He said, straitening. "Us _adults_ don't have ears, " He cupped his hands on his head the way I had, "Or paws or tails." He did the same tail imitation I did, laughing the whole time.

As I watched him, I realized how funny I must have looked doing the actions along with the words. I laughed along with him.

Once I stopped laughing, I noticed Yuki was smiling at me. I gave him a questioning look and he shook his head before looking at the entrance of the cave. "It's stopped raining." He stated. I looked out and sure enough, the rain had stopped and now the sun shined on the wet trees and grass, making the forest sparkle and shine.

* * *

Koga looked out over the field that now held more than half of his men, rocks marking the graves. Ginta and Hakkaku stood next to him. Both of them had tears in their eyes as the looked over the graves of their pack mates. 

Koga felt tears start forming in his eyes. He quickly pressed the palm of a fist to his forehead and tilted it back to stop the tears. He could not cry. He had to be strong for his men and help them through this hard time. Remembering the injured men back in the den, he decided that he needed to return to them.

Spinning on his heel, Koga walked passed Ginta and Hakkaku. He did not command them to follow him. He knew the pain they felt and if they wished to stay with their departed mates, then they could. As he walked he felt the fang around his wrist brush his leg. He stopped and held it so it would hang in front of his face. So many questions filled his head.

Where was she now? Was she okay? Had he done the right thing by sending her away? Did she hate him for it? Koga frowned and flicked his wrist, sending the fang into his open hand. He closed it tightly in his fist. He was tired of worrying and wondering. He had to talk to her. He had to make sure she understood.

Koga pushed his energy into the fang. It opened the bond. He opened his mouth to speak with her when he heard a males voice come through.

"You are just so cute!" The voice said laughing. "We eventually grow out of that!"

Koga knew that voice. His eyes widened. Yuki had found her.

"Well, I guess Shippo is pretty young." Lindsay muttered under her breath.

"Yes. Us _adults_ don't have ears or paws or tails." Yuki continued. Then he heard her laughter come through. He was making her laugh.

Koga ended the connection and growled. The bastard was at it again…

"I have to find her!" He growled as he ran back to his pack's gravesite to inform Ginta and Hakkaku he would be leaving.

* * *

"Are you sure, Yuki? It's too pretty for me to travel in!" I said as I held up the kimono he had bought me. I hadn't expected him to come back with such a gift when he had visited the demon village under the hill we now stood on. 

Yuki nodded, his high ponytail swaying. "We can't have you traveling in what you're wearing now, anyway." He told me. "It makes it too obvious you are a wolf demon and many demons would love to snag you. You are rare, keep in mind."

I flushed at the thought that I was actually _worth_ something. It was a weird concept to accept. "So, if you are going to need new clothes anyway, why not something nice?" He asked.

"But something _this_ nice?" I pushed.

"Well, would you rather travel naked?" He asked playfully, grinning.

I laughed. "And if I do?" I challenged.

He laughed. "Just go change."

I laughed as I walked into some nearby bushes. "Turn around, Yuki!" I called to him. "I'll be watching to make sure you don't peek!" I watched his back as I slipped out of my pelt and shirt. I had to admit it was too cold to only be in such an outfit. I held out the kimono and looked it over. It was a dark blue similar to the color of my eyes and every edge had a strip of black about an inch wide following it. On the bottom left side was a large black butterfly. On the sleeved there were small black butterflies that ran around the whole sleeve, one even near the collar. The kimono would easily reached mid shin.

I quickly slipped on the kimono when I saw Yuki was starting to shift back and forth on his feet. He was beginning to worry what was taking me so long. I wrapped the black obi around my waist to close the kimono and tied it loosely because I could not tie a bow in the back by myself and I would have to have Yuki do it. I picked up the fang around my neck and held it out in front of me. I sighed and tucked it into my kimono. I then gathered up my pelt, shirt, and sword before walking out of the bushes.

Yuki turned when he heard me exit the bushes. He smiled approvingly. "You look gorgeous!" He praised. "The colors match your hair and eyes perfectly!" I blushed darkly and lowered my eyes. Yuki chuckled. "Why do you act so shy?"

I looked at him then lowered my eyes again. "No one has ever told me I looked pretty before." I admitted.

Yuki approached me. "Really?" He asked as he took the pelt and shirt from my arms. He placed them on the ground before taking my sword and untying the obi, being careful to keep my kimono closed. He pulled the obi ties to the back and began the bow before placing my sword on my hip. He finished the bow and the sword stayed in place. I was about to question if it was wise for me carry my sword dressed as I was, but froze when his arms slid around my waist and pulled me against him.

"Yuki?" I asked.

"I don't see how Koga could let you go." Yuki whispered in my ear. His breath tickled the oversensitive spot under my ear and I shivered. "You are so sweet and open." He turned me around so I faced him. On arm left my waist and he brushed his hand over my cheek before cupping it. "And so beautiful." He finished. His eyes were so full of emotion I gasped at the intensity of them.

I felt my feet leave the ground as Yuki moved his arm down from my waist down under my butt to lift me. I was now his height. My hands rested on his shoulders as I stared at him.

The hand on my cheek moved through my hair to the back of my neck. I knew what was coming and almost felt myself start to protest but his eyes just held me. Instead of pushing on his chest to stop him, my arms slipped around his neck as his hand pushed my head forward. God, he was so handsome.

A pain suddenly ran up my arm and I cried out at the suddenness of it. Yuki instantly released my head and looked at me, concerned. "What's wrong?" He asked as he set me down.

"My arm." I replied. "It just felt like someone," I winced when another wave of pain ran through my arm, "cut it open."

"Which arm?" He asked.

"Right."

Yuki quickly pushed up the sleeve of my kimono and examined my arm. There was nothing there. He frowned at my arm then his eyes moved to my face.

"Are you still wearing Koga's necklace?" He asked.

I blinked at him. "Yes, it's right here." I told him as I pulled it out. I noticed its warmth. Koga had caused the pain. "Koga," I stuttered out, "He did it."

"Yes, I did, Lindsay."

My heart stopped when his deep voice filled the clearing. Yuki quickly spun around and stood protectively in front of me. I leaned to look around him. Koga stood with his right arm hanging limply at his side. The wind shifted and I smelled it. Blood.

Koga had cut himself and I had felt the pain as well. My eyes widened. That's what had happened that morning when my arm hurt. That was the day Koga had injured the same arm!

"I had to snap you out of the trance this fox had you in somehow." Koga said as he glared at Yuki.

"I had her in no trance." Yuki spat. "There we no spells involved! I do not use magic in a situation like that!"

Koga chuckled. "Don't put on a show for her, Yuki. I know what you do. I've seen you do it a million times before." His voice lowered dangerously. "But not this time." Before my mind could register what he had said, Koga had throw Yuki across the clearing and he slammed into a tree, snapping it with the force of his hit.

"Yuki!" I shouted, turning to run to him.

Koga's arm around my waist stopped me. He pulled me back against him. "So, the man you have been visiting was Yuki." He whispered against my neck. I struggled against him and his other arm wrapped around me. I was relieved when I saw that the blood from his arm had come off somewhere when he had flung Yuki away and none could ruin the beautiful kimono Yuki had given me.

"Lindsay, please, don't fight me." He whispered. I froze at how desperate his voice sounded. "Come back to the den. The men need you to cheer them up. Elizabeth needs your comfort." His arms tightened around me. "And I need you by my side." I gasped and shivered when his lips brushed against the back of my neck.

I felt my body start to melt as he continued to suck on my neck. God, how I just wanted to go back to the den with him. When he hand came up and wrapped around my necklace, I felt all control waver as he sent a warm wave through my body. But I knew I could not go back. Not after what he had done.

Koga kissed the side of my jaw. "Come back with me."

"No." I told him angrily. I felt him flinch at how harsh my voice was, but I could not give into him. He had struck me and told me to leave. "I refuse to go back." I quickly yanked my body from him and my necklace slipped from his hand. I turned to face him. "You hurt me, Koga. I don't know how long I cried before Yuki found me. At the rate I was going I might have ended up killing myself!" Koga's eyes widened when he heard this.

I continued, "You've always confused me, Koga. Ever since I was a child you protected me and cared for me but at the same time I felt that you did care of _me_ as a person but _me _as an item." I grabbed the fang around my neck. "And _this_ was just a way to keep track of that item! But guess what Koga, this item has a mind and it doesn't want to belong to you anymore!"

Koga remained silent. He just stared at me with a surprised look on his face. I turned to run to Yuki who had dragged himself to his feet and was leaning on the tree closest to him, but Koga spoke. He was angry now.

"You think I treat you like an item?" He shouted. "Then, Lindsay, you are as blind as you are stupid. I do not treat you as an item! I gave you that necklace because it's the only way I can claim you without actually _claiming_ you and giving you my mark, and I think you would agree with me that you are too young for that." I blushed darkly at the thought. Koga chuckled. "Lindsay, I love you. You are not an item."

"Then why did you send her away?" Yuki asked as he approached us. He stood in-between Koga and I. "If you love her so much why did you send her out into the world alone?"

"Because it would be safer for her." Koga replied.

"How does that make sense, Koga?" Yuki asked. "She is a young female wolf demon! Anything that sees her is going to want to steal her."

"Yuki." I whispered. He looked at me over his shoulder. "Take me away from here." I muttered just loud enough for him to hear. I didn't want to hear Koga try to come up with excuses for his actions anymore.

Yugi turned and wrapped his arms around me. Smoke suddenly surrounded us and I closed my eyes as the smoke blurred Koga's angry face.

When I opened my eyes again, Yuki and I were in the courtyard of a castle. I took a step back from him and looked up in amazement.

"Where are we?" I asked.

Yuki smiled. "At my home." He said as he led me inside.

* * *

That was depressing….Lol. It will get better I promise! 

Review please!


	20. Not What He Seems

Disclaimer: I do not own an original InuYasha characters.

Well, here I am. I've been working on my other story more than this one, I've noticed and I was half way through another character of that story when I received a couple of reviews BEGGING me to come back and write for this story. So, here I am, writing for this story! 

And on with the story!

* * *

Another rock flew through the den, wolf demons moving out of the way as it smashed to pieces and bounced in different directions. Koga stood shaking by the opposite wall and picked up yet another rock. Elizabeth ran to him then. She gently brought his fisted hand up, laying her other hand on top of his. 

"Koga, stop this." She said softly. "This is not going to bring her back."

Koga stared at her for several moments as if he didn't recognize her then let his hand go limp, the rock sliding out of it.

"She asked him to take her away from me." He whispered weakly. "She does not understand the danger she is in and will not listen to me anymore." He gently pulled his hand from Elizabeth and examined the cut in his arm. It was healing but as the pain left his arm it gathered in his heart. 

This was his fault. He knew it was. He had been too hard on her. The way he had told her to leave was not right. He knew her better. He should have known she would fight him after he hurt her so badly. 

A loud curse echoed through the cave as Koga's heart contracted painfully. He needed her back. He needed her smiles to calm him, her pranks to entertain him. Without her he felt like he could not function. Like a part of him was missing. 

The anger built up in him again and he turned quickly, pivoting on his heel, and buried his fist into the wall behind him. Elizabeth let out a startled cry. Ginta took a step forward in Koga's direction. Hakkaku was already across the den, standing behind Koga. 

Koga pulled his arm back and stared blankly at his bleeding fist, the crater in the wall left unnoticed by him. The blood ran down his hand and down part of his wrist before dripping to the floor. He knew she'd felt it. He had forgotten to stop the pain from transferring through the bond. He cursed again.

"Koga!" Elizabeth shouted. "Stop this! Injuring yourself is not going to bring her back."

Koga turned on her quickly. "Well, nothing else has worked so far! Not talking to her! Not even begging worked to bring her back! If I must, I will put so much pain through our bond she will have no choice but to return to me and _beg_ I remove my necklace from her being!" He shouted.

The den fell completely silent as Koga's threatening aura took over the den. Ever wolf felt the hairs stand on the back of their necks as they felt their leaders powerful energy flow through them. Several wolves whimpered and moved farther from their enraged alpha. 

Koga's eyes scanned the den when he felt his pack's unease. His anger began to fade when he noticed just how concerned they were for him. He smelled it before he even saw it. His eyes shot to Elizabeth. 

Tears ran down her face, her light blue eyes angry. Koga instantly regretted shouting when he saw her face. "Elizabeth, I'm…"

"Nothing but selfish and arrogant bastard!" Elizabeth shouted as she took a couple steps closer to him. She hit him in the chest with her palms, forcing him back a couple steps. "Lindsay isn't the only one who was lost! You scream and shout about her when half of our den is dead and my pup…" She broke off as a sob shook her being. She fisted her hands at her sides as she lowered her head. "You just don't seem to care about anyone but her. Yes, I liked her too Koga, but if she is going to fight you then let her go. She would obviously rather it be that way."

"You know nothing of what is going on!" Koga snapped at her. "And until you do, I suggest you not make such stupid comments!"

That did it. Elizabeth took a couple steps back from Koga, not meeting his eyes, turned and ran from the den, tears streaming down her face. 

"Elizabeth!" Ginta and Hakkaku yelled as they both took a step forward. They stopped and glanced at Koga, silently asking if they could go after her. 

"Do what you want." He said coldly. The two ran from the den.

Koga looked over the rest of the pack. No one spoke or even moved. Koga sighed as he calmed himself. Guilt took over him as he stared at his pack members' worried faces. His eyes moved to the cave entrance, where Elizabeth had just fled. He knew Ginta and Hakkaku would not catch her. She would not come back for a long time. 

Koga knew it would be right to go after her. It would not be hard for him to catch her, but he almost felt challenged by her and felt going to her would be like giving in. And that was not going to happen.

"You are free to do what you want." Koga said gently to the wolves in the den as he turned and moved into the back room. He glanced once at the large crater in the side of the cave before vanishing behind the curtain. 

* * *

I gasped as I stood in the large courtyard. The grass was beautiful. Even though the nights were growing colder, the grass was as green as it would be in the middle of the summer. 

"How do you keep everything so green?" I asked as I walked through the courtyard, running a hand across the trunk of one of the largest trees; it was just as green. 

Yuki smiled. "We have some of the best Elements in the land." He replied.

I turned to him, curious. "Elements?"

"Yes, they are very rare." He approached me and slipped his hand into mine before leading me away from the tree. "Elements are demons but of the elements. I guess a better way to put it is, they are demon's of nature." Yuki pulled me up the stairs leading to the front door of the palace. He knocked three times rhythmically and the large door opened with a loud creak. He pulled me inside. "For example," he continued, "there are Elements that control plants. They are the ones who keep the garden and courtyard beautiful. Then there are the Water Elements. They can control the flow and pattern of water. They help water the garden and courtyard as well as supply the palace with water." 

Yuki pulled me down a large hallway until we reached another set of large doors. He pushed them open and several servants greeted him as he entered. He nodded to them then had me sit at the table in the middle of the room. Yuki settled down beside me. "Next, there are the Fire Elements. I don't think it's too hard to figure out what they control. They heat the castle during the winter. And lastly, there are the…"

"Elements of wind." A deep voice behind me replied. I let out a squeak and attached myself to Yuki.

Yuki wrapped his arms around me, holding me against his chest. "And they do nothing but leach off the master of this palace." Yuki said dryly. 

I felt the new demon sit beside me. "Oh, come on, Yuk. Us Elements all have our jobs here." He whined. 

I removed my head from Yuki chest and caught him roll his eyes. "Really now?" He asked sarcastically. "And what might yours be, hm?"

I heard the demon chuckle. "Well, I obviously walk around and keep the females entertained." He replied. "Not much different from what you do either, I see."

Yuki's arms tightened around me. "This is very different, Saka…" A warning was easily picked out of his voice. For what he was warning Saka about, I could not tell. "Now, please, go do your 'job' and leave us be."

"Ah!" Saka said suddenly. "So, is this the Lindsay that Master and you haven't shut up about for about month, the wolf hanyou?" 

Yuki confirmed this question with a nod. "Well then, Lindsay," Saka said, "how are you? Name's Saka."

I turned to look to my left. There sat one of the most odd looking demon's I had ever seen. His hair was an unnatural looking white and was kept in a high ponytail on the top of his head. His light gray eyes where so interesting to stare into, I found myself lost in their depths. He was pale but not overly. He just looked like he needed to go out in the sun a little more. It was no wonder the man "entertained" the women of the palace. He was absolutely gorgeous! 

"G-good." I responded to his question once I stopped myself from staring.

Saka chuckled when he noticed my pause. "See. What did I tell you, Yuki? No female can resist my…"

"Leave." Yuki growled before Saka could finish.

"Aw, but Yuki…"

"Leave. Now!"

Saka made a playful pouting face. "Fine." He said as he stood and made his way to the large doors. Right before he walked through them he practically sang, "Master isn't going to be pleased with your possessiveness!" Then spun out the door humming loudly. A powerful gust of air followed him out, shutting the doors behind him.

Yuki placed a hand over his face and muttered some curses under his breath. I gently placed my hand on his shoulder. He tilted his head to look at me, hand still covering most of his face. I smiled at him, trying to put him in a better mood. 

Yuki let out a small chuckle. "How can I stay mad with someone like you around?" He said as he pulled me into his lap and rested his chin on the top of my head. I leaned against him. Closing my eyes, I relaxed in his embrace, my mind beginning to wander.

I was rudely brought back to the present when my necklace became suddenly warmer against my chest. _Koga…_

Yuki noticed my small jump. "What is it?" Yuki asked as he pulled his head away to look at me. I shook my head. I didn't want to ruin the mood with something so unimportant. 

"It's nothing. Just a twitch." I said as I leaned my head back to look up at him. He didn't look convinced but he didn't call me on it. 

"Okay." He whispered gently before pressing his lips to my forehead. I closed my eyes, enjoying the sensations it caused. When I felt his lips come down in between my eyes, I felt excitement run through my being. I raised my chin, bringing my face closer to his, inviting him to continue. My stomach clenched when his next kiss landed on the tip of my nose. I leaned my head back even more. I felt an ache growing inside me as his lips moved down my face. The feeling wasn't from a specific part of me, but it was my whole being that begged, ached to feel his lips against mine. 

I felt Koga's charm heat up in protest only milliseconds before Yuki's lips covered mine. I raised one hand and gently rested it on the back of his neck as he gently moved his lips against mine. His hand came up to cover it, and he gave it a small squeeze. 

The kiss was gentle. When Yuki pulled back I could not open my eyes. The sensations continued to run through me as I leaned against him, my lips still parted. Finally, I opened my eyes slowly, as though waking from a deep sleep, and stared up at him. He had a sweet smile on his face, his eyes only half open. That look did it. 

Before I could stop myself, I pulled his head down and sat up straighter, bringing our lips together once again. I heard him chuckle before he made the kiss a little more forceful, his lips moving a little more aggressively this time. 

Yuki's lips left mine and met my forehead once before completely leaving me. I rested my head on his shoulder and stared up at him with a content expression. He smiled down at me.

We stayed like that for the longest time before Yuki rested his forehead against mine, our hands sliding off the back of his neck. "You need to go to bed, Lins." He said gently. "It's probably dark now and you are probably very tired after what has happened today." He placed a gentle kiss on my forehead and stood with me in his arms. 

I did not protest as he carried me from what I could only guess was the dining room and down the many maze-like halls. He finally stopped to open a door. Removing one hand from me, he slid it open. The outer layer of my kimono was removed and within seconds I found myself lying on a very nice futon. I yawned and stretched.

Yuki chuckled. "Comfortable?" 

"Very." I replied.

Yuki smiled at me and ran his hand through my loose hair. He pecked my lips. "Sweet dreams." He whispered. "And if you need anything, I'm right through that door." He glanced at a door that connected the two rooms. "Just knock before you come in, okay?"

I nodded. "Good night, Yuki." 

"Good night, Lins."

One more kiss and he was gone. I smiled as my eyes fell shut. I had never imagined a kiss could feel so good. I unconsciously touched my lips and sighed. My happiness did not last long…

"How could you possibly kiss that fox?" An angry voice hissed.

I tensed but did not respond. Maybe if I ignored him he would leave me alone. I rolled on my side and closed my eyes again. 

"Please don't ignore me, Lindsay." Koga whispered through the necklace. "You just don't understand what is going on here…"

"I understand perfectly well what's _going on_." I responded hotly. "You're just jealous that I'm here with Yuki and not you." 

"That's not what's _going on._" Koga responded. "Even though it is something I wish was not occurring." A pause. "I understand you are upset with me for doing what I did, and if you were with any other guy, I would not be so worried, but Lindsay, you don't understand. Yuki is not who you think he is!"

"That's where _you_ don't understand, Koga." I hissed back. "Yuki is a sweet and…"

"Lindsay!" Koga shouted. "Just shut up for ten seconds and let me explain." I did not say anything and he continued. "Yuki works for a man named Hashiro. Well, they call him Master Hashiro, but that's not the point. See, Hashiro has a thing for rare women. He collects them in a sense.

"Hashiro sends out his minions and they find him the rarest women in the land. They win the female's heart, then takes them back to their 'Master'. He plays with them until he's bored then demands a new one! That's what's happening, Lindsay! You're rare and the master wants you! And he's using the fox's magic to trick you! He's manipulating your mind!"

I shook my head. "No." I whispered then it grew into a shout. "No, you're wrong! Stop speaking such lies!"

"Lindsay, I'm not lying to you!" Koga shouted back. He sighed angrily. "You need to be careful until I get there. Don't let anyone make any moves on you, and don't let them remove your necklace. It's the only way I can track you because there is no scent trail since the fox teleported."

"Koga. Koga. Koga."

I turned to see Yuki standing in the doorway between our rooms. His dark hair was held in a loose ponytail that rested over his left shoulder. He wore a white sleeping robe that showed off a lot of his chest. 

"When will you learn to stop telling lies?" Yuki asked. His arms were crossed over his chest and he was shaking his head disapprovingly. 

I smiled at Yuki and he gave me a sweet smile. His energy entered the room, making the air in the room feel heavier. I closed my eyes as it spread through my body. I felt the jewel shard in my arm react to the demonic energy. I rubbed my arm. I had forgotten it was there.

"Koga, just leave us be." I said angrily. 

"He can't hear you." Yuki said as he entered the room.

I gave him a confused look and he chuckled. "My energy is blocking his from reaching the charm. It's useless to him right now." He explained. Suddenly, Yuki stopped and opened his arms wide. "Now, come here." 

I stood and walked into his arms without hesitation. They wrapped around me. He rested his head on mine. "Don't listen to Koga, Lindsay. He's just upset." He whispered. "He lost something important to him and now he's willing to do anything he can you retrieve it." 

I nodded as I gripped his robe and buried my face in it. I couldn't help but feel a little hesitant with him after what Koga had said. What if he wasn't lying?

"Lindsay, why not sleep with me tonight?" Yuki whispered. "I could keep him away from your necklace but only if you are near me." 

I nodded and Yuki led me into his room. He laid me down on his futon and laid down behind me, pulling my back against his chest. His arms wrapped around my waist as his face found the side of my neck. He kissed it several times before his arm became heavier and I knew he was asleep. He was very tired it seemed, but even in sleep, his energy continued to surround me. 

I smiled and closed my head. 

Koga couldn't be right.

* * *

Well, hey! I didn't realized how long it had been since I had updated this story until Lady Angel-Gem sent me a message. I got to work pretty fast! It's not my best work, but…I'll tired so…ya.

For those readers who have also read my story "Sesshomaru's Children": Yes, it is the same Saka, just younger. And no, I do not plan on intertwining the stories. I was just out of ideas for names…-shrug-

Please Review. 


	21. Lord Hashiro

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

Hey, guys! How's it going? I'm back and I'm going to give you a great chapter! (Hopefully…) It's one of the few remaining chapters so enjoy it!

And on with the story!

* * *

I sat up quickly when the air became suddenly filled with a strong energy. My hand instantly reached for anything that could be used as a weapon. Grabbing an unfamiliar sword, I drew it and rolled into a crouched position, ready to fight off anyone.

"Woah, Lins! It's okay!"

His startled voice brought me to reality. My eyes focused on Yuki and I lowered the sword. He was still in his sleeping robe, but it was off his shoulders and around his waist, exposing his chest. It was easy to tell I had woken up when he was changing. I flushed. If I had woken up only seconds later than I had…

Yuki smiled sweetly at me before walking over to where I was. He kneeled on the bed and crawled over to me. Kissing me gently, he took the sword from my hands. He placed it back in its scabbard.

"You are aware of everything around you even when you're sleeping." Yuki said. "That's very good." He kissed me once more before standing, pulling me to my feet as well. "But really there is nothing to worry about. It is only the master. He arrived this morning."

"But his presence was so sudden…" I trailed off.

"I only just lowered the amount of energy I was putting out." Yuki explained. "It was hiding the master's energy before." I nodded in understanding. "Alright, now go get dressed. The master is going to want to meet you."

"Okay." As I approached the door separating my room from Yuki's, I couldn't help but begin to wonder about this master. What if Koga was telling the truth and this master really was trying to add me to his "collection". I shivered, praying it wasn't true, but at the same time hoping it were true so Koga wasn't a lair. I frowned. Why did I care if he was lying now? He'd already lied to me too many times. There was no way he could be telling the truth now.

When I opened the door to my room, I found two women standing there. I hesitated in the doorway as I examined them.

"It's alright!" Yuki called from behind me when he noticed my pause. "They are just servants. They're going to help you dress."

"But I don't need help." I muttered as I stepped into the room. One of the servants closed the door behind me while the other began removing my robe. I felt very uncomfortable as she did so. When the robe slid to the floor, I heard the servant gasp.

"This scar…"

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

The servant gently dragged her fingers from my shoulder and in between the very top of my breasts before motioning the rest of the way across my breasts. I looked down. _Oh. So, Kagome was wrong. It did scar…_

"What happened?" The servant asked as the other woman approached and also let out a gasp. "It appears you were attacked by another demon…"

I sighed. "My alpha accidentally attacked me." I explained, barely louder than a whisper. I diverted my eyes. "He was in a rage and was trying to kill someone. I tried to stop him, but he was so gone that when he realized I was the one before him, he couldn't stop himself."

"Who were you protecting? Another demon?" One servant asked.

The other servant joined in. "An element?"

"She was protecting me."

I tensed at the voice. _No, it couldn't be…_

"Lee?" I asked as I turned.

Lee stood just inside my room, the door closed behind her. She was smiling at me, but it wasn't a cold or mocking smile, but a real smile. I stared at her in surprise before returning her smile with an unsure one of my own. I realized then as I stared at her that she was actually very attractive when her face was not contorted with hate. I also took note of her outfit and stance.

She wore a kimono of many layers. The kimono had mostly autumn themed colors such as dark reds, olive greens, and deep browns. Her long, light brown hair was in a ponytail, some bangs left to hang around her face, and beautiful golden hair ornament sat high on her head. Her dark green eyes were full of kindness and joy. The very opposite of what they once contained. She stood tall with her hands in front of her. Her nails were long and well kept as opposed to when they were short and dirty from work. Her skin was very white and flawless. She apparently did not go out in the sun very often.

"Mistress." The two servants said when they saw her. They both bowed.

My eyes widened. _Mistress?_

Lee approached me and her face dropped when she saw the scar. "I knew you had been hurt, but I did not know how much damage master Koga had caused. How could you have lived from this? The bleeding must have been terrible!" She exclaimed.

I noticed I did not have to look up to meet Lee's eyes. Hadn't she always been taller than I?

"Yes, it was very bad." I replied.

"Well, I thank you for saving my life, along with the others'. I will forever be in your debt." Lee said. She looked at something behind me and nodded.

Before I could respond, I felt silk fabric settle on my shoulders as the servants began to dress me. They quickly secured the first layer of kimono with a sash around my waist and I was relieved to finally have something on me. "Thank you." I said to them. They both nodded to me as they continued.

I returned my attention to Lee. "Well, I couldn't let Koga kill you." I paused. "Even though you did try to kill me…"

Lee lowered her eyes. "I'm so very sorry. I was just jealous. He treated you so differently. He treated you like he actually cared about you. We were only items…"

I laughed out right at that. She was startled by my sudden laughter and looked at me in shock. I quickly grabbed my necklace and held it out to her.

"What is this?" She asked as she touched it lightly.

"This is something Koga placed on me so he could keep track of me." I responded. "To keep track of his possession. I am no more than an item to him as well." I felt the fang heat up. So, Koga was listening to this.

"But, the way he looked at you…" She paused. "You were more to him than just an item."

"Are you ladies ready?"

"We'll be right out, Saka!" Lee called.

The servants were now brushing my hair. They were pulling it back when Yuki called from the other side of the connecting door, "Are you decent?"

"Yes, come in!" I responded.

Yuki opened the door. He was wearing a dark blue shirt and black pants. His hair neatly pulled back in a high ponytail that came to rest over his shoulder. I noticed a crest over his heart. It was printed in black, and consisted of four diamonds that fit together to make a larger diamond. A thin, crest moon like shape, curved around the outside of the left side of the diamonds, tilted up just slightly.

Yuki smiled as he looked over the kimono I wore. It was different shades dark of blues and purples and occasionally pure white as a contrast. "Lovely." He said as he approached me.

I nodded. "Yes, it's a very extraordinary kimono." I replied as I looked down on it. It was so much of a contrast compared to what I usually wore. I felt odd wearing something so nice when most of the things I wore were dirty within a couple of days. I felt like I was not careful enough to wear a kimono of such beauty. "It's too nice for someone like me to wear." I whispered, my head bowed.

"I wasn't talking about the kimono." He said softly when he reached my side. He placed a knuckle under my chin and raised my face to meet his eyes. "And if anything, it is not great enough to touch your beautiful skin."

I flushed and he chuckled before placing a kiss on my cheek then he noticed Lee. I was surprised to see her glaring at him. He cleared his throat. "Why, hello, Lee." He said. He almost sounded like he knew he was in trouble.

"Master Hashiro isn't going to be happy when he sees this…" She said as she crossed her arms.

The door opened and Saka walked in. "Right out, huh?" He asked. He leaned against the doorframe his arms crossed over his chest. His hair was braid over his right shoulder today and he wore an outfit similar to the one Yuki had been wearing the day before. The difference was Saka's was mostly white except for the sash around his waist and the collar, these were black, and instead of sandals, Saka wore black socks. As I examined him, I also noticed now that one of his ears had a black stud.

When Saka's eyes fell on me, he smiled. "Oh, so this is what has been taking so long." He moved from the doorway and walked further into the room. He took my hand. "It was well worth the wait." He said sweetly as he kissed my hand. When his eyes met mine, I quickly looked at Lee. She was still giving Yuki a glare but when she noticed my gaze, she smiled at me.

"Aren't we supposed to be meeting with the master soon?" I asked, trying to escape.

"Oh, yes!" Lee said. "We should probably get moving before he becomes annoyed."

Saka sighed. "The master is always annoyed about _something_." I could tell by his tone that he and the master didn't always get along…

Lee quickly turned to face him, hands on her hips. "Well, maybe if you did your _job_ and kept all of the _Ladies_ of this castle out of his way, he wouldn't be." Lee responded.

A smirk made its way onto Saka's face. He took a quick step towards her and, with an arm around her waist, pulled her body to his. "You only say that because you _enjoy _when I do my job." He said huskily, his face very close to hers.

I felt my face heat up as I watched the two. I understood the hidden meaning in his words and I felt like I was invading their privacy by watching. I turned away, and Yuki, noticing my discomfort, wrapped his arms loosely around my waist.

"Well, unless you plan on doing your job right now, and delaying our arrival even more, I suggest you let go of me." Lee said, coolly.

I heard Saka take a step back. "As you wish, my _Lady_."

I heard a slap echo through the room and I quickly spun in Yuki's arms. Saka had a hand on his cheek, his eyes narrowed as he glared at Lee. "Don't you ever strike me, again." He said slowly, every word emphasized so it's meaning was understood. Lee quickly drew her hand back again and swung it at him just to spite him.

Faster than I could see, Saka caught Lee's wrist and slammed her against the closest wall, pinning her with his body. His eyes were furious but they also held a different kind of fire…

"Yuk, could you please inform the master that Lee and I will be a little late?" Saka said, but I knew it was not a question.

Yuki nodded. "Yes, I will do that." He paused. "Not here, _please_."

Saka let out a dry laugh. "Don't worry. It won't be here…" He said as his eyes narrowed once again on Lee. She had on a cool face as she stared at him calmly, almost looking bored, but I could sense her excitement.

Yuki sighed and moved me towards the door, the servants quickly following us. "Wait, the lady needs to have her hair done." One of the servants said as we walked down the hall.

Yuki shook his head. "No, I prefer it down, and I believe the master will as well."

Both servants stopped at the same time and bowed before we moved past them. As we moved down the hall toward the master, his energy became increasingly overwhelming. I jumped when Koga's necklace let out a loud crackle. I stopped and stared down at it. Yuki turned as well. Purple lightning jumped from the necklace as it crackled and snapped.

"Koga is refusing to let his energy be dominated by the master's and forced from the necklace." Yuki said, slowly. "Koga, the master's energy is stronger than yours. You know this, yet you still fight."

"Because I know the danger she is in!" Came Koga's angry reply. "I will not let you have her!"

Yuki's hand shot out quickly and moved over the necklace. His energy engulfed the necklace. When he pulled his hand away, Koga's energy was no longer pulsing through the necklace.

"There." Yuki said. "Now, let's go see the master." He held out his arm and I linked my arm with his as he led me down the hallway.

* * *

Yuki tapped softly on the study door as I stood patiently behind him, hands folded in front of me as I had seen Lee do. "Come in." A kind voice said from inside.

Yuki slid the door open, but his back blocked my view of the inside. "Master Hashiro, welcome home!" Yuki said warmly.

"Thank you, Yuki." Hashiro responded. "It's nice to be back. It is growing very cold outside of the castle walls." The rustle of paper. "Now, what is it that you need?"

Yuki took a quick sidestep, leaving me in the open. I bowed immediately, my hands resting on my thighs as I did so.

I heard Lord Hashiro stand suddenly. When I straitened, I once again founded my hands folded in front of me. I looked up to take my first look at Lord Hashiro. He was a very tall and well build demon with tan skin. His hair was a deep green and pulled over his shoulder in a loose ponytail. His happy, narrow eyes were a deep golden color. Hashiro smiled at me, his teeth standing out against his tan skin. "Come in! Come in!" I stepped into the room and heard Yuki close the door after he had entered as well. "Hello, you must be Lindsay." He said sweetly. "My name is Hashiro. Welcome to my home."

I bowed my head at him. "And I thank you for allowing me to come here. I have been through some troubles lately…" I said.

Hashiro nodded and a sparkle caught my eye. I stared at his forehead. Something had just sparkled from there. I stared for a second more before shaking my head. Nothing was going to be on his forehead.

Hashiro didn't notice my stare. "Troubles with your pack leader Koga?" He asked.

I nodded. "He banished me from the pack after I killed a demon that tried to kidnap myself and another female from my pack." I explained. I examined his expression. Would he respond with the same way that Haku had when hearing this information?

Hashiro's face changed from happy to concerned but it didn't seem to be for the demon. "Well, if you were only defending yourself then there was no reason for you to be punished." He told me, frowning.

I nodded, preferring not to explain that I wasn't defending myself, that I had killed the demon in anger. I didn't want this kind demon to think that I was a thoughtless killer.

Yuki cut in then. "There is another problem concerning Koga, Master Hashiro." Hashiro's attention was immediately on him. Yuki continued. "He has placed a kubikazari senryou on her." I recognized that name. It was the name for the necklace Koga had placed on me.

Lord Hashiro frowned. "That must be removed." He said seriously.

"Immediately." Yuki agreed.

I touched the necklace. It was alternating quickly between being cold and warm. Koga was trying to get through still. I wrapped my hand around it. My actions were left unnoticed as the men discussed means of removing the necklace. I could hear Koga's desperate voice on and off, but I could not understand what he was saying. I looked up and was surprised to find that the men had not heard Koga. Could it be that only I could hear him at that moment?

I pushed a small amount of my energy into the necklace to strengthen the bond. It was just enough. Koga's deep voice filled my head. "_Lindsay!_" He shouted. I smiled when I heard his voice but quickly stopped, startled. The sound of his voice shouldn't have had such an effect on me.

The men still didn't seem to hear Koga. Odd.

I heard Koga let out a small crazed laugh. "_I thought they had removed the necklace._" He said weakly.

"No, but they want to." I replied softly so Yuki and Hashiro wouldn't hear me.

"_Leave that place, Lins._" Koga begged. "_As soon as you have the chance, get out!_"

"But this place is nothing like you describe. I have met Lord Hashiro. He is a very kind hearted demon from what I've seen." I whispered into the necklace. "And even if I wanted to leave, where would I go, Koga? Back to you, where I was coldly kicked out of the den? How do I know that I will not be kicked out the same way again if I return?" Lord Hashiro's eyes moved to me then. They stared at me questioningly, wondering what I was doing. Then his golden eyes moved to my closed fist and narrowed.

"_I know what I told you about Yuki and Hashiro doesn't seem to be true, but you have to listen to me. I've seen this happen before and I refuse to let it happen again_." Koga replied. Hashiro took a step toward me. "_They are going to try and slowly make you fall in love with Hashiro. He makes himself a woman's image of a 'perfect man'._" Hashiro was now taking large strides across the room. For every one he took forward, I took one back. "_He's going to try and make you believe that you are weak and that the only safe place in the world is his castle, and that the only people you can trust are the people within his castle walls and himself._" My back hit the wall of the study. I was trapped. "_He will then make you think you are the only one for him, and he will prove it to you over and over to make you believe it until he finds something better._"Hashiro stood less than a foot away from me now. He was putting off so much heat I felt like I couldn't breath. Did he have a fever?

"And what does he do when he finds something better?" I whispered, noticing I sounded scared. Hashiro's hand reached out and opened my fist.

My necklace fell from my hand as Koga replied; "He abandons them in his castle and they wander. Even then, they are not allowed to leave." Koga's voice filled the room, and I noticed now that Yuki and Hashiro could hear him as well. "They are left to die within the castle walls."

I raised my eyes slowly to meet Hashiro's. They were half lidded as they stared down at me. He did not look amused. Suddenly, there was spike in Hashiro's energy. It suddenly became overpowering. I felt my energy instantly surrender and no longer could I move. The room became filled with wind. Papers from Hashiro's desk circulated the room. I looked at Yuki wanting to see his reaction to all of this. He was tense, his hands fisted at his sides. He refused to meet my gaze, preferring to stare at the wall I was against instead, his lips pressed together. He looked like he wanted to do something, but knew he couldn't.

Strong hands on my shoulders brought my eyes back to Hashiro. His eyes were now a red color and his hair flew around him angrily. A glint caught my eye and I noticed on his forehead were four diamond shaped green gems. They all formed a larger diamond, just like the crest on Yuki's shirt. I felt Hashiro's claws grow against my shoulders, but they did not puncture my skin. Hashiro's energy traveled through me and into the claw.

Suddenly, my necklace began to spark like it had in the hall, the lightning crackling loudly. I could feel Koga's energy fighting Hashiro's, but the fang limited Koga's energy, and it didn't take long for Hashiro's energy to overpower Koga's. I was surprised when Hashiro's energy continued to increase, even after Koga's had been pushed from the necklace. The necklace grew warmer and warmer as Hashiro forced his energy into the fang. Finally, it was just too much for the fang and it burst into thousands of tiny, metal shards.

I closed my eyes tight the moment the claw shattered, waiting for the shards to cut into my neck and chest, but a strong gust of wind flew through the room just in time to move the pieces away from Hashiro and I. I wrapped my arms around my head instinctively when the wind whipped my hair violently around my face. The wind didn't as quickly as it had come.

When I finally opened my eyes, the room was calm. I slowly dropped my arms as Yuki ran to me, a panicked look on his face. He pushed himself between Hashiro and I, and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Are you alright?" He asked quickly. I nodded and he pulled me into a tight hug, rocking us gently. I could feel his pounding heart through my fingertips that were pressed against his chest, pinned in between our bodies. Had he been afraid for me?

My eyes followed Hashiro as he moved across the room gracefully, almost gliding over the floor. He sat down at his desk and looked up to meet my gaze. His eyes were still hard but had regained their golden color. His handsome face was cold and angry. I could feel his powerful energy still pulsing. A warning. We continued to stare at each other, one daring the other to look away first.

"You destroyed my necklace." I said angrily as I continued to glare at him. I moved from Yuki's arms and took a step towards Hashiro. I heard Yuki whisper my name, trying to get me to stop in my advances, but I ignored him and took another step.

Hashiro placed his elbows on his desk and rested his chin on his intertwined fingers as he gave me a cool look. "He was manipulating your mind. I did you a favor by destroying it." He responded.

I reached up and grabbed the bare leather string that rested around my neck. I threw it down on his desk, but he did not look at it, his eyes still focused on mine. "That necklace meant a great deal to me." I told him angrily.

"Even though it was given to you by someone who so coldly kicked you out of your own home?" I hesitated and he noticed. "Ah, so now you remember what he did to you. So, did that necklace really mean so much to you, or were you just used to its weight around your neck?" His eyes suddenly softened and they were once again sweet and kind. "If it really meant that much to you, I'll have a replacement made." He said, an apologetic smile on his face.

I shook my head. "You cannot replace that necklace." I replied, still angry. "It will never have the same meaning to me that the original had." I turned my back on Hashiro and looked at Yuki. "Could you please take me back to my room, Yuki?" I asked.

Yuki stared at me with a shocked expression. Apparently, very few disrespected Lord Hashiro with such a gesture. Yuki stared me for a moment before letting his expression drop and nodding. "Of course."

Lord Hashiro said nothing as we left the room, but I could feel his angry eyes on my back. I felt triumphant as I left Hashiro's study. I had come out on top this time. I was sure Hashiro realized now that I was strong. I was not like most female demons who listened to stronger males without question. Sorry Hashiro, but I'm used to standing up for myself.

Yuki opened my door and I stepped in, a large grin on my face. I turned to Yuki. "Thank you, Yuki." I said happily.

I expected Yuki to leave then, but instead he stepped into my room and closed the door behind him. His eyes looked tired. I quickly moved to him and placed my hands on his cheeks.

"What's the matter, Yuki?" I asked, instantly concerned.

Yuki closed his eyes slowly and placed his hands on mine. "You turned your back on my Lord." His light eyes opened halfway to look at me. "He is angry. I can feel his energy pulsing still." I nodded. I could feel Hashiro's energy as well. Yuki suddenly pulled me into his arms and held me tightly. "I'll be surprised if Hashiro let's your action slide." He whispered.

I frowned. "He disserved any disrespect I showed him." I said

"Even so. His pride will not let him forget your disrespect." Yuki responded, pulling back slightly. "Our lord is very—"

"Since when was he my lord?" I demanded, backing up so my hands were resting on his forearms.

Yuki frowned at me then closed his eyes and sighed sadly. "When you entered the castle grounds you became his." He said, not meeting my eyes.

My eyes widened then narrowed at him. I could feel my fangs growing as I glared at Yuki, my demon blood slowly pushing back my human blood as my anger rose. "Koga was right, wasn't he, Yuki?" I growled. "You brought me here for your lord to collect! You betrayed me!" I noticed Yuki flinch.

"You don't understand." He whispered softly.

I felt my right arm pulse strongly. I looked down at it, perplexed. A purple glow surrounded my lower arm. I stared at it for a moment before I remembered. It was the jewel shard! My demon blood's momentary dominance must have activated it. I concentrated as I pushed more of my demonic energy into it and as I did so, the shard's glow became stronger.

Yuki felt the increase in my energy, but did not seem to know what was causing it. "Lins?"

I glared up at him, knowing my eyes were glowing red from my demon blood's dominance. He took a quick step back. I felt Yuki's energy give in to mine, he did not want to challenge me, but when I pressed against Hashiro's energy, he forced mine back. His energy continued to increase until the atmosphere of the room was so heavy with his power I was forced to surrender.

Even being far from Hashiro's study, his energy was still so strong. My eyes widened as this realization hit me.

How strong was Hashiro?

* * *

THE CREST OF THE CASTLE (the thing on Yuki's uniform) IS IN MY PROFILE AS MY PICTURE IF YOU'RE CURIOUS!

Hello everyone! I finally updated! Well, anyway, I know I didn't tell you what type of demon Lord Hashiro is, and yes, I know, the characters keep changing. Almost everything in my story is there for a reason; just go with it until you know why.

And yes, Yuki is acting like a sissy near the end! You'll find out why soon enough! Just don't question it!

Thanks for reading!

Please review!


	22. An Annoying Man

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

Alright guys, this story has only got like two or three chapters left (not including this one) and I've decided once the story ends, I'm going to not only go back and edit, but also change the main character's name. Any suggestions?

Sorry for not writing in a while…I don't really know what happened. I was just never in the mood anymore…

And on with the story!

* * *

I awoke the next morning to light knocking on my door. "My lady, have you risen for the day?" The soft voice asked. I sat up sleepily, a little unsteady.

"Yes." I called then yawned. "I'm awake."

The servant opened the door slowly and stepped inside. She bowed. "Good morning, my Lady." She said before straightening and smiling.

"Good morning, Kiko." I replied as I stretched. I was pleased to find Hashiro's energy had calmed. At least now the palace didn't shiver with his overwhelming anger. Maybe if I tried hard enough I could avoid him today. But first…

"Kiko?"

"Yes, m'lady?"

I watched as Kiko opened my curtains, letting the morning light shine in. She then began pulling out clothes from a chest beside the window. "Where may I bathe?" I asked.

"Oh, I will take you there in a moment." Kiko responded as she continued to collect what I guessed to be my outfit for the day. I watched her for a moment before standing. I stretched then adjusted my sleeping robe. Deciding I should brush my hair, I made my way to the mirror, gently picking up the comb there, but before I could do anything, Kiko took the brush. "Allow me, my Lady."

I frowned but allowed her to brush my hair. I didn't like that the servants here did everything for me. I would have preferred to brush my own hair, but this was what she did. This was her job, and I did not want to risk offending her by demanding to do things for myself.

Finally, Kiko finished. "Now, follow me, I'll take you to the bathhouse." She said as she gathered up some items she had set on the small table supporting the mirror. I opened the door for her when I saw her struggling to free a hand enough to open it. She gave me an almost shocked look. I stared back, almost challenging her. There was no wrong in opening a door for someone without a free hand.

Kiko let the expression drop almost as quickly as it had appeared. "Thank you, my lady." She mumbled as moved through the doorway. I slid the door closed behind me when I exited, and followed Kiko silently down the hall.

The atmosphere of the castle was different today. It seemed very calm. Servants slipped by gracefully, some humming softly as they moved through the hallways. Even Hashiro seemed to be in a good mood. Over night, his energy had calmed to a steady pulse that seemed to fill the whole castle with his presence, leaving behind a warm, protected feeling.

I was so caught up in the atmosphere of the castle, I did not realize when Kiko stopped. I gently bumped into her. I stepped back and bowed low, apologizing instantly, a habit I had developed after a life of living with my short-tempered guardian.

Kiko turned, staring at me with a shocked expression. "My lady, why do you bow to me? It was my fault. I should have stepped aside." She bowed, lower than I had. When she straightened, she pulled the door open in the same motion. It was very graceful, a skill she must have mastered in years of serving the residence here.

I ground my teeth together. I wanted to insist it had been my fault, but I had already discovered that the servants here were very submissive. Even if I insisted I was the one at fault, she would insist she had been. I just let out a breath and tried to push the event from my mind.

I took a step into the room; warm, humid air hitting me. I took a deep breath as I adjusted to breathing in the thick air, more air needed to receive enough oxygen. A light layer of perspiration was already beginning to settle on my skin and though it felt sticky, it also felt nice, refreshing.

The room was very large, larger than I expected for an indoor bathhouse. The actually bath was not round as I thought it would be. It curved around, the far half hidden behind a large array of rocks. A small waterfall flowed over the rocks, turning a small, wooden water wheel about halfway down. Orchids of many colors grew from these rocks and gave the room a very calming feel. I found myself becoming sleepy again as my eyes tried to focus in the steamy room.

"My lady."

I turned to Kiko; she held a basket in her arms. Inside were many different bottles and a towel. "These are for you." Kiko said as she moved to set them by a large rock near the edge of the large bath. "There is soap as well as different body oils. Feel free to use any scent you'd like."

"Thank you, Kiko."

She bowed. "Your clothes are in the cabinet near the door." I nodded to her. It made sense to keep such precious silks out of the damp air. Without another word, Kiko left. I turned and watched her leave as I began to untie my sleeping robe.

It slipped from my body and hit the floor, and I felt a chill run through me as the damp air hit my bare skin. I closed my eyes as the chill ran down my spine.

"Ah. What a terrible scar. Your previous master, Koga, gave that to you. Am I correct?"

My eyes snapped open at his deep voice. I took a step back and turned my body away from his eyes, my hands covering my breasts as I glared at him. He smirked at me, almost looking triumphant. "Saka! What are you doing here?" I demanded.

Saka brought his legs up and floated on the water near the rock waterfall. "Same as you, taking a bath." I diverted my eyes quickly. I did want to see _that_! I heard him chuckle at me.

Suddenly, a gust of cool air hit my body. It began to circle me like whirlwind, my hair flying around wildly. My feet left the ground and I pulled them toward my body, trying to cover as much as I could. I was twisted in the air as I moved over the water. Saka's hand was raised in the air towards me, his eyes set as he used his power to control the air around me.

The wind brought me to Saka's hand and he wrapped his arm around my waist as the wind slowly lowered me into his arms. When the wind finally vanished, I was in his arms bridal style, my body resting against his tone chest.

I looked up at him, my look demanding he release me. He smiled at me. Not a smirk, but not quite innocent either. His gray eyes were laughing at something he found humorous on my face.

"Saka…" I warned as I pushed against his chest.

"Yes, my _lady_?" He answered, pulling me closer.

I pushed one of my claws just barely into his chest as a warning. He inhaled quickly. "Release me." I said slowly. His arm holding my legs moved away, my feet drifting the bottom of the bath, but his other arm remained around my waist. His free hand moved to cover mine. He pressed my claw further into him, blood running down his chest to the water below.

My eyes widened and I looked up at him, shocked. His light eyes were dark with emotion. He pulled my body hard against his so suddenly I let out a small squeal. His lips were on my neck, kissing and nibbling. The feeling sent shivers through my body, and I arched into it, both disgusted by it and loving the wrongness of it.

His lips moved to just under my ear, blowing warm air into it. I shivered violently, my free hand gripping his shoulder tightly while he held my other in place, my claw still in his chest.

I felt Saka smirk against my neck. "I'm warning you only this once; never draw my blood. It will do you more harm than good. Well—" He chucked darkly "Unless you _want_ to be punished." As if to explain his meaning, he rolled his hips into mine. I closed my eyes tightly at the sensation.

"Saka!"

I was instantly released. Still trying to figure out what had happened, I opened my eyes slowly and glanced around. I found Saka five or more feet to my right. Wind violently blew around him in a circular motion, moving all of the surrounding water away so he could bow at the waist without his nose touching the water. Saka's right hand was palm-up next to his hip. His fingers rotated as though he were spinning a ball within them, the motion controlling his wind.

Suddenly, everything came to me. I froze. Saka would only bow to one person.

"I apologize, my lord."

I spun in the water to face Lord Hashiro. His shirt was off his shoulders, but his sash was still tied around his waist causing the shirt to hang around his clothed legs. Apparently, he had been undressing when he'd noticed Saka.

Hashiro's strong arms were crossed angrily over his bared chest, his fierce golden eyes focused on Saka. The element still had not straightened, his head inline with his hips, his fingers still commanding the wind.

"Saka."

"Yes, my lord?"

"Leave here immediately."

"Yes, my lord."

Saka straightened, but his eyes remained on the water, not daring to look at his angered lord. He turned and raised his hand. He pressed his fingers out quickly in front of him. The water was instantly split with his wind so he had a clear path to the opposite edge of the bath.

The water that had been displaced by his wind formed a wave and flow over my head. Caught off guard, I inhaled a mouthful of water. I instantly began coughing, but I just couldn't get a good breath. Through my now watering eyes, I saw Saka turn back to look at me over his shoulder while he summoned a towel off the edge of the bath and wrapped it around his waist. He seemed unconcerned after a moment and left the room.

I pressed a hand to my throat and coughed hard again, desperate for a breath. I didn't even notice Hashiro enter the water. I had forgotten his presence until he lifted me from the water and set me on my hands and knees on the edge of the large bath. A shirt was thrown over me before the older lord began patting my back firmly.

The water from my lungs cleared, and I lowered myself to my elbows to catch my breath. Hashiro's pats had turned into a gentle rub now. I glanced back at him over my shoulder.

He was still in the water, his free arm resting on the stone floor to hold him up enough to rub my back. His dark hair had fallen completely from its loose restraint, floating in the water and sticking to his bare shoulders. I could see half of his chest over the edge of the bath. It was covered in old silver scars. He was definitely a lover of fighting.

_Or just someone who gets in a lot of trouble._ I thought to myself.

My eyes moved to his face and his golden eyes met mine instantly. They were kinder than they had been at the end of our last meeting. His eyes left mine to trail over my position. He forced a cough.

Realization hitting me, I sat up suddenly, folding my legs under myself. Hashiro caught the shirt that started to slide down my back and pulled it over my shoulders for me. I wrapped it tightly around myself so no more skin than necessary was visible.

"Are you alright now?" Hashiro asked as he gently rubbed whatever parts of my back he could reach.

I nodded. "Thank you."

Hashiro didn't respond as he continued to slowly rub my back. I closed my eyes. His unnaturally warm hands felt wonderful on my wet back. Without warning, he stopped.

"You should not ever be alone with that man." Hashiro said, suddenly sounding irritated. I looked back at him in shock at his sudden attitude change, but quickly composed myself. I turned around again.

"If the option of leaving had been given to me, I would have taken it." I replied smoothly as I stood, my back still to him. "And I do not wish to be alone in your presence, and since the opportunity is available to me now, I will be leaving."

I heard Hashiro pull himself from the water in response.

I prepared myself to be grabbed or restrained just from my many years with Koga, but when I was not spun around roughly or pulled back, I looked back over my shoulder. Hashiro had wrapped a towel around his waist and was bent over, running his fingers through his long hair. When he noticed my gaze, he stopped and straightened.

"What is it?" He asked, concerned, pulling his dark hair over his shoulder.

I turned to face him, gripping his shirt closer around myself. "You aren't going to stop me?"

He frowned. "Why would I? It's your choice whether to leave or not." He answered. "Although, I don't see how you could have had much of a bath with Saka _messing_ with you."

"He was doing no '_messing_'." I corrected.

Hashiro gave a short laugh of disbelief. "He was damn well trying." At my glare, he coughed. "What I mean is, if you wish to bathe, you don't have to leave."

"Stay and bathe here with you?" I asked. "I think not."

Hashiro shrugged. "Suit yourself." He turned his back to me and moved to enter the water again. I gasped when I saw his back.

"What…happened…?" I asked as I took a step forward, curiosity bringing me towards him.

Hashiro stopped instantly, keeping his back to me. "So, you've spotted them…" It was not a question, but a statement. His voice held such sadness that, even without knowing the story, my eyes yearned to cry.

When I finally reached him, I couldn't stop myself from running my fingers along his strong back. My shaking fingers moved over the tattoo. A dark red wing was drawn on his left shoulder blade, but on his right, was nothing but a pink scar where the second wing should have connected. I ran my fingers along the raised scar and Hashiro tensed.

"You are a dragon." I said softly. I had heard of the almost mythical creatures from the demons of Koga's den. They were rare beings that made themselves even more impossible to find with their obsession of heights. They loved closing themselves in high caves in mountainsides, preferring to live alone, Hashiro one of the few exceptions.

"What happened to your wings?" I asked softly, sadly. A dragon's wings were their most treasured items in the world. To lose them was almost instant death from heartbreak. Hashiro was a strong demon to still be able to live on normally after such a dramatic loss.

Hashiro's head was lowered and his energy no longer pulsed from him. It was as though he had completely pulled within himself. "They were taken from me by another demon." He whispered, his voice cracking with emotion. "By a demon who would never understand how much they mean to those of my kind." My heart throbbed for him, and I could no longer help myself. My arms slipped around his chest and I hugged him tightly.

"Why would he do such a thing?" I whispered, resting my cheek just under his shoulder blade, not able to reach any higher on his tall form.

Suddenly, Hashiro's energy pulsed once, sending a wave of energy through the room. The water in the bath suddenly became angry, and the air seemed to grow even heavier and spin around us. My hair and Hashiro's mixed as it whipped around us. I clenched my hands that rested on his chest into fists, tightening my hold as the wind threatened to pull me from him. "Hashiro!" I shouted, hoping my voice would snap him out of his blind rage.

There were three or four loud popping noises and then over my head was a large red wing. I jumped back in surprise. The wing was about four feet wide and was torn and tattered. On his other shoulder blade was a red stump that moved in unison with the other wing, but sadly, without a wing attached, did nothing. I took a step forward, swallowing. Another pulse of energy flew through the room and I was pushed back a couple feet by the wind.

"Hashiro!" I shouted again. He seemed to hear me, spinning to face me.

My eyes widened. His once golden eyes were the same blood red as his wing and were so angry I instinctively took a step back from him. Those red eyes met mine and held them. I swallowed hard as they searched mine for something. As he looked at me, the green diamond gems on his forehead darkened. Slowly, more began to appear and fit together like scales. They grew over his eyebrows, making them appear more reptile like then grew into his hairline and down his temples.

I forced myself to move towards him. His eyes watched me closely, but they didn't seem to recognize me. "Master Hashiro!" I shouted over the noise caused by his energy. "Please, you need to calm yourself. You cannot transform in here; you'll injure yourself!" The room was large, but a fully transformed, adult dragon would not fit without putting a hole through the roof, and if such happened, would not walk away without injury.

Hashiro moved his lips back as his fangs grew too large to hold in his mouth. Without warning, he growled loudly at me. I flinched back. His energy within the room was so overwhelming, and he didn't seem within his right mind. I was terrified. Those angry eyes continued to eat into mine, but I took a deep breath and did the only thing I could.

I moved forward, my hands shaking but my feet sure. When I reached Hashiro, he looked down at me, a low, warning growl emitting from his chest, but he did not move. Holding his gaze, I reached up and cupped his cheek with my hand. "Hashiro." I whispered. "The demon who stole your wing from you is not here, so this power is wasted. Please, calm yourself."

Something entered my peripheral vision and my eyes moved to see what it was. Hashiro's shaking hands rose to rest on my shoulders, but before they settled there, I noticed something odd. His claws were all cut off just before they reached his fingers. What was even more intriguing was the fact that they were silver in color. I had never heard that dragons had silver claws.

I heard Hashiro whisper my name and my eyes instantly found his again. They were their normal golden color again. I was instantly filled with relief.

I threw my arms around his neck as his energy settled and his wings were pulled back into his body. "Thank god!" I shouted, burying my face in his neck.

Hashiro stiffened, his arms making no attempt to return my embrace. "Leave." He suddenly whispered into my ear.

I pulled back and looked at him in shock. His eyes were still golden, and I could find no anger in them. What had I done? "What—?" I started.

"Leave." Hashiro said again, his eyes meeting mine and telling me he was serious. "Now!" He shouted when I did not move. Flinching back from him, I released his neck. I stared at him for a moment more, wondering why he was sending me away, but eventually, turned away.

I made my way to the wooden cabinet Kiko had placed my clothes in, and, not caring if he could see me or not, changed into them. I did not even see the fabrics as I slipped my arms into the sleeves. My thoughts were too occupied on the man standing behind me.

I hadn't done anything wrong? Why was he sending me away?

"Do not worry." I heard him say. I turned to face him. He had not moved an inch. His eyes did not even bother moving in my direction. "I'll call on you later." He finished, then turned and entered the bath.

I frowned. This man was confusing and beginning to annoy me…


	23. A Demon's Mark

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

Yeah, yeah, I know. It's been too long. I'd just forgotten once again how I wanted the next chapter to go, but I figured it out as I was laying in bed this morning. I have a feeling it is better than the original chapter that would have come here.

I will have you know, I wrote and rewrote this chapter FOUR TIMES! Gah! I just could not get it the way I wanted it!

To that reader I told I would update and then didn't. I had already reached the limit I normally set for myself, and I could have updated that very next day as I promised, but the chapter was sloppy and short. So, please, forgive me.

You'll see.

* * *

I knew I looked like a mess. My hair was beginning to dry in large, messy locks, dripping water on my kimono and the floor. My kimono itself was off center and tied with a messy knot that was too loose to hold my kimono closed modestly. My bare feet smacked loudly on the wooden floor, bringing attention to myself. I knew these servants thought even less of me now.

But I didn't care. I was sick of this place and its confusing master.

I flung the door open to my room and stormed in. I half expected Yuki to be there, but he wasn't. This disappointed me slightly. His company would have calmed me. I did not dwell on it though. I would most likely see him later.

Closing my door with a less violent movement, I made my way to the mirror and sat at the small vanity. Though I didn't care what the servants thought of me, I didn't want to look like a monster, so I brushed my hair. My eyes begin to close from the sensation, but I was quickly pulled out of my bliss when I heard heavy footfalls in the hall, like someone was running.

I put the brush down quickly, and looked towards my door. The pounding grew closer until I knew, somehow, they were coming to my room. I ran to the door, sliding it open quickly. As I did, Yuki slid in, his chest rising and falling heavily.

Yuki turned, shutting the door behind him and threw the lock, though the door could be easily broken down. For a moment, he didn't speak. He held his breath and listened, his head pressed against the doorframe. He wore the same black clothes I had seen him in when he had first taken me here. His pants were tight on his legs, his shirt cut off at the shoulders for easy movement, and his sandals tight on his feet and easily bent.

Clothes for fighting.

Yuki finally pulled his ear from the door. "Okay, they aren't coming yet." He panted as he turned to me, his hand resting on the hilt of his long sword.

"Yuki, what's going on?" I demanded, near panic.

"There's no time to explain." Yuki said as he scooped me into his arms and made for the window. "I need to get you out of here"--suddenly, I could hear people running our way-- "now!" He turned his shoulder in and pulled me closer as he broke through the glass. I heard him hiss slightly, a ting of blood entering the air. He'd been cut by the glass. "I'm fine," He whispered when his feet hit the ground. "Just a scratch."

My arms wrapped around his neck as he ran. "Who are we running from?" I asked loudly so he could hear me.

"The guards." He replied as he jumped into one of the many fruit trees of the palace and ran along a branch towards the wall of the castle. "I've done this for too long, I couldn't sit back and watch them--!" Yuki cut off suddenly when an arrow shot past his ear. "Damn it! They've spotted us." He growled as another whizzed past us.

Yuki stopped and jumped straight up into the branches of the tree. We could see the whole courtyard now. There were at least twenty guards spread throughout. At least fifteen with a bow and their arrow aiming at us. Yuki cursed.

I clutched him closer. "Why are they trying to kill us?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"Not you. Only me." Yuki replied. "Now, hold on tight!" He took off down the branch back towards the palace.

"What are you doing?" I shouted, but he didn't answer. When he reached the end of the branch, he jumped high into the air, intending to land on the roof, but a powerful gust knocked him short.

When Yuki saw he was going to fall, he wrapped his body around me and maneuvered his body in the air so I was above him. His back hit the ground and my weight slammed into his chest. The wind was knocked out of him, but I was relieved to see he could still move without pain. I hadn't broken any of his ribs.

Someone was approaching us. My eyes shot up quickly to meet Saka's furious ones as he made his way across the courtyard, his hand still raised from sending the gust. Yuki rolled me off of him and stood, drawing his sword. He held it out in front of him. "Saka, call off your guards and let us leave."

"We all warned you, Yuki." Saka said slowly, his eyes angry. "We all told you not to get attached to this girl." He sighed heavily, closing his eyes for a brief moment. "I knew you would eventually find it to be too much. You were always the one with the heart." He paused again, his eyes moving over me, studying me. His eyes were still on me as he went on. "I saw the day you brought this girl here that you cared too much for her. You changed. You were once proud of your job, and now look where you are!" The once friends locked eyes." In a stand off with your best friend, deemed a traitor by our master."

Saka extended his hand to us. "Yuk, my dear friend, I'm not asking you to give in to my guards because I do not agree with your way of thinking, but because I don't want to see your execution tomorrow morning. If you give the girl to me now without incident, I will do whatever I can to save you from the master's wrath."

Yuki took a step back, bringing himself closer to me, his sword still raised. His body language gave his answer, and Saka knew it. The Element sighed sadly. "I'm sorry." Then threw his arm forward suddenly.

A gust hit Yuki hard in the chest, and he stumbled back, falling over my crouched form. Guards came in from all sides, bows raised, swords drawn. Rolling back to his feet, Yuki took a defensive stance once again. I pushed to my feet and pressed my back to Yuki. My hands and legs took a fighting stance, though knew I would not last a moment against swords and arrows.

Saka's voice filled the courtyard again, pleading. "Yuki, if you do not stand down, I'm going to have no choice but to kill you! Please, give up the girl!" He had taken two uneven steps toward us, his eyes upset. I glanced at him then at the man pressed to my back. These men had been friends at some point in time, close friends. What had happened?

I met Saka's gray eyes, and I knew, even if he tried to make himself seem like a cruel, controlling person, he was really not an evil man, and he cared dearly for his friend. Biting my lip, I made a decision. I would not let Yuki die for me. My eyes found Saka's once more before I spun on my heels to face Yuki.

My hands skimmed his sash until they hit his dagger scabbard. Yuki refused to take his eyes from the enemy, trusting I was only drawing the short knife for my own protection. He was very surprised when the hilt slammed into his temple, and he fell unconscious to the grass.

I turned to face a very shocked Saka. "There." I said, dropping the dagger to the ground where it buried itself in the dirt and stood straight up. "Take your friend and defend him as you promised."

Saka's eyes remained wide as he nodded, then he brought a fist to his mouth and cleared his throat, trying to overcome his shock. He motioned with his hand for the guards to pick up Yuki as he approached me. Once in front of me, his rough hand grasped my chin to tilt my head up. His eyes searched mine.

"You are a very interesting, woman." Saka finally said as he released me. "Yuki is going to be very mad when he wakes, but I thank you." I nodded to him, then glanced at Yuki as his limp body was carried away by two guards.

"What is going to happen to him?" I asked, my eyes still following Yuki.

Saka shook his head, his body turned to watch Yuki as well. "It really depends on how the master takes it." He replied crossing his arms over his chest.

I grabbed his upper arm tightly. "But you promised you would defend him!" I shouted, suddenly afraid I had just signed Yuki death warrant.

He looked at my sharply. "And I will, but I can only do so much before I find myself exactly where he is right now." He sighed, his eyes moving away from me. "What he tried to do is very serious, and the master is going to be furious when he hears. I can do no more than beg the master to remember everything Yuki has done for him and show him mercy."

My eyes found the dirt. I didn't like the sound of that...

"Now," I was suddenly over his shoulder, "I apologize for this since you did help me, but I must detain you in the lower levels of the castle, so you do not try anything." Saka began his short walk to the castle entrance.

I placed my hands on his strong back and pushed myself up, so I turn my head and look at him. "Why?" I demanded. "What would I try? Let me down!"

"Nope."

"Then at least let me walk!" I continued. "I will be good. I swear!"

"Nope." Came his response again.

I crossed my arms.

"Are you pouting?" Saka asked as he entered the castle, making his way down the main hall, his voice amused.

I didn't respond, and he chuckled at me.

Saka went down some stone steps, the staircase turning slightly as they descended. It began to get colder. "We don't have any Elements down here." He explained. "Most don't like it, and normally, there is no one down here to warm anyway."

Walking casually, he made his way down the stone hallway we had entered. The walls were dirty, dark water stains turning them a nasty color in some places. There may have even been mold. Torches every five or so feet lit the way with an eery light. I sneezed, the damp, heavy air invading my sensitive nose.

I heard approaching footsteps, and Saka's posture instantly changed. His shoulder shifted back, and his gate became stronger. I felt his head brush my hip as he held it higher. Soon, the footsteps were very close.

"Commander." Two voices said respectfully in unison. I felt Saka nod to them. They passed, finally coming into my line of vision, and I watched the backs two guards walk down the hall, swords clicking softly at their sides.

"Commander?" I asked. "Are you head of the guards here?"

Saka nodded as his shoulders relaxed again. "Though, I rarely actually command them. They know what they are supposed to do. They pretty much run themselves."

"I would never have guessed. You don't seem the type." I said, then realized I was wrong. Saka was very much the commanding and strong type. He responded to any act against him with heat. I had witnessed him reasserting his superiority more than once.

When Lee had struck him, his voice had dropped low and daring, clearly showing his displeasure, and when she had attempted to strike him again, he had instantly decided to reassert his authority. Though, his way of doing it was rather unlike something he would do to any guard who committed the same offense.

Then he proved his authority once again during our encounter in bath room. He had me against him very inappropriately, and I had drawn his blood, threatening him and demanding to be released. Pressing my claw deeper into him, he had very clearly warned me to never draw his blood unless I wished to be punished for it. Though, his words had held a sexual invitation, I knew there was some truth and real warning beneath his words.

When our encounter resurfaced in my mind, I suddenly felt uncomfortable being on his shoulder. He had been _naked, _and I'd felt _him_ pressed against me. I felt my face flush. _I_ had been naked.

Saka felt me tense. "What's wrong?" He asked, stopping and tilting his head to look at me. My eyes remained focused on the floor.

"Nothing." I replied quickly, my voice coming out as an almost squeak. He didn't seem convinced, nor did he really seem to care, because he just shrugged and continued on again.

I had never really dwelled on our awkward meeting because I had been so occupied afterward. I realized then, that although it seemed like so long ago, it had only been a couple of hours, if that, since our encounter. My stomach tightened as I realized with embarrassment that if Hashiro hadn't arrive, I might have lost myself to him. The sensations were just so paralyzing even though I knew they were wrong.

Koga suddenly entered my mind, and the sensations he had caused with the claw and by the lake came to mind. Those had felt just as intense, but they had somehow been different...

I bid the memory away. I refused to think of him.

"Okay, where are you taking me, Saka?" I asked, well, more whined. "Your shoulder is not the most pleasant thing to have digging into my stomach, and I would like down soon."

"Well, lucky for you, we are here." He replied as he turned another corner. Kneeling for me, I slid off his shoulder with his hands on my hips to steady me. I turned to look around. The passage led to a dead end, a guard sitting in the chair at the very end. He nodded to Saka, who ignored him completely.

There were two cell doors, one on each side of the hall.

I tensed. He was going to lock me up!

Before I could even think of any plan to talk my way out of spending the night in a cell or escaping, Saka pressed a hand to my lower back and led me to the one on my left. He held his hand out to the guard, who tossed him the keys. There were many small klinks as he searched for the right key, then the loud slam of the lock sliding back.

Saka opened the door slowly, it's hinges squeaking obnoxiously. He was right, it was obviously rare for anyone to be down here. The door must not have been opened in years.

I turned. "Saka, please, why must I be down here?" I asked, somehow hoping to talk myself out of this one. When I saw his face, I knew it was useless. It was hard and emotionless, like a soldier's. His hand pressed on my ribs, just under my chest. I was forced to step back into the cell. The door closed in front of me, the sound echoing loudly.

I jumped forward as he turned the bolt, grabbing the bars that were over the small opening in the door. "Saka, please!" I begged. It was so cold. He didn't even look at me as he returned the keys to the guard and left. "Damn it." I cursed under my breath as my head fell against the cold metal of the door.

I heard something behind me. I twisted quickly, my hand instantly going in my kimono. "Stay away! I have a weapon." I hissed. It was of course a lie. I saw the figure of a man sway in the darkness. "Yuki?" I whispered. My hand falling from my kimono in relief.

I realized then that the two guards I had seen pass Saka and I in the hall must have been the ones that had carried Yuki. I stepped forward. "I was so worried, Yuki. I'm sorry about hitting you, but--!" I gasped. It wasn't Yuki.

My eyes were furious. "You!" I shouted then instantly, regained my composure. Putting my hands on my hips, I taunted him. "Well, isn't this a sight? The wolf prince of the Eastern Pack in a dungeon. What would the other pack leaders say?"

I heard him growl. "You're one to talk." He stepped forward, his blue eyes narrowed on me, his arms crossed over his bare chest. "Keep in mind, I am not the only one in this damn cell."

"I am only here because Saka probably finds it an amusing joke. He is probably chuckling right now as he returns to his rooms." I said. "But how did _you_ end up here, Koga?"

"You still lie to yourself?" Koga demanded, furious. He stepped completely into the light from the door. My eyes widened when I saw the bruises on his face and the wounds across his chest. He was a mess. His long hair was loose and in tangles over his shoulders. His leg and arm warmers, headband, and armor were gone, exposing more abused skin. He had the beginning of a black eye.

I took a step forward, wanting to tend to him by instinct. "Who...?" I began.

"Your _loving_ Master Hashiro." Koga spat.

I glared at him. "He has done nothing that you said he would." I replied. "He has made no effort to be the 'perfect man' nor has he tried to make me fall in love with him. We have done hardly anything but bicker, and every one of our encounters has ended in anger on both of our parts."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" He mocked. "I bet you started every one of those fights. You're so quick to fight _anyone_."

"Please, would you just _shut up_?" Demanded the guard, his face pressed against the bars in the door, blocking all of the light. "I would rather not have to listen to your damned bickering."

I sent the guard a glare, but didn't speak. Instead, I met Koga's eyes once more before moving to sit in the farthest corner from him, facing the wet wall so I didn't have to look at him. Light filled the cell again, and I knew the guard had moved away again. I didn't hear Koga move for a long moment, then he settled against the wall, a slight pained hiss escaping his lips as he lowered himself to the wet and slick stone floor.

My mind at first did not form thoughts. It just spun in anger, meaningless images passing before my mental eyes. Slowly, thoughts began to form. I pressed my palms to my eyes as they came. I thought of everything Koga had said through the necklace, doubt slowly beginning to enter me. Had he truly been right?

I wrapped my arms around myself, the cold beginning to make me shiver.

No, he couldn't be telling the truth. He had lied too many times for me to believe him anymore...

I heard Koga shift and memories of a different sort invaded my mind.

So much had happened in such a short amount of time. I had gone from a servant to a part of Koga's pack, and Koga's attitude towards me had moved from the slight detachment expected of a master to the caring attitude that he showed all members of his pack.

My mind moved over the moments where Koga had treated me sweetly. After he had given me the necklace, Koga would sometimes show me a side of him I had never known. His eyes would soften and his lips would form a real smile, not a smirk. It was like, he would open up to me, and every time, I found myself against him. As a servant, it wasn't like we didn't touch, with all of the pranks and such, but being pressed against my once demon master so intimately was a very new sensation. I couldn't deny that I had enjoyed those moments greatly.

I found myself smiling and quickly bid the memories away, anger entering me. My eyes slipped open in slits. None of it had been true, I reminded myself. His sweet words, his whispers, the sensations he'd given me through the necklace had all been a lie. He hadn't really cared for me as he had implied. It couldn't have been true since he so cruelly kicked me from the den.

Right?

My eyes fell shut as I remembered the last time I had seen Koga. I had been in Yuki's arms, about to share a kiss when Koga had cut his own arm and pressed the pain on me. Then Koga had attacked Yuki and sent him flying back into the nearby woods. I had tried to run to Yuki, afraid he was seriously hurt, but Koga had restrained me against him, begging me to return to the den with him. I sighed when I remembered the tone of his voice. He had sounded so broken.

He had denied the necklace as being his way of claiming me as his item. He had said it was to...

My eyes shot open. It was like his words hadn't sunk in until that moment. Koga had said he'd loved me.

I felt him behind me. Something soft settled over my shoulders. "I saw you were cold." Was all he said before he returned to his spot against the wall. I reached up and touched the pelt over my shoulders. I instantly recognized it as the pelt he wore over his shoulders when it was cold outside. He must have worn it when he had somehow found this place. Winter was approaching, though it did not seem like it within the palace walls.

Righting the pelt on my shoulders, I found the strips of treated leather and secured the pelt with a messy bow under my chin. It was large on me, actually brushing my crossed legs, but very, very warm.

I glanced slowly over my shoulder at Koga, looking at him in a different light after my realization. He was leaning against the wall, his elbow on his raised knee, his eyes focused on the floor. He looked so sad and weak. When he felt my gaze, he glanced up at me without turning his head. I shifted around to stare at the wall before me. "Thank you." I whispered as I pulled the pelt closer.

Koga didn't respond. I sighed. "Koga, how did you find this place?" I asked. "You said you wouldn't be able to if my necklace was destroyed."

I heard him shift. "I had some help."

Standing, I pressed. "From whom?"

A broken laugh escaped him. "The last person I expected."

"That doesn't answer my question." I turned to him. He looked up at me, his eyes guarded.

"Yuki helped me. He came and found me." Koga replied. "I nearly killed him before he could explain, but finally he told me he had come to lead me here. He wanted me to take you away from here."

"Why?"

"Because it's unsafe!" Koga suddenly shouted as he leaned towards me. "Just like I told you!" He sighed and put his back to the wall again, bringing a hand over his face. "Yuki finally realized he couldn't do it anymore. He wouldn't sit back and let another girl be destroyed by Hashiro's obsession. So he came to me, and led me to this place. He wanted me to quietly take you away, and he would stick around and 'help' them search for the traitor, so no one would suspect him, then slip away in a month or two."

"But you were found out..." I said.

Koga nodded. "Hashiro sensed me the moment I entered the gates. His energy was instantly around me. I swear, it felt as though he was going to transform--!"

I cut in, my mind going to the incident in the bath room. "When did this happen?"

"Less than an hour ago." Koga replied. "Why?"

I stared at Koga, realization hitting me. "Because I was with him." Koga gave me a look, about to question me further, but I continued to speak. "You were the one, weren't you...? You're the demon who destroyed his wings."

Koga looked at me with wide eyes, but did not deny it, making my blood run cold. "Please tell me I am wrong." I begged, pulling the pelt closer and stepping toward him. "Even you aren't the type of person to--!" I cut off when I saw his eyes. He really had. "Why?" Was all I could breath.

Koga pushed himself to his feet, not liking that my head was higher than his. His hands were fisted at his sides, but his voice was soft.

"When my father was the leader of my pack, Hashiro settled in the side of the mountain nearby." Koga said slowly. "I'm sure you know that dragons collect things, mostly jewels and precious things, but Hashiro collected beings. Without any care, he began picking up members from the wolf packs to be his servants and items in his collection. And let's just say, Hashiro didn't take as much care of his collection items as he does now." I understood his meaning, causing me to shift on my feet, slightly unbelieving. Koga paused and sighed. "He picked up some of the last females." He said softly, then his voice regained it's normally tone. "All of the leaders met, and they decided he had to be removed immediately."

"And they decided to take his wing?" I demanded, anger taking over as I recalled the hurt Hashiro had shown. "I understand he was killing your pack members, but I doubt he did it on purpose. Couldn't you have just asked him to leave?"

"Do you really think they didn't?" Koga snapped. I flinched away from him, and he sighed again. "My father did ask him." His voice softened again. "He asked Hashiro to return the demons he had collected and leave the mountain, but when he refused, the other pack leaders decided he needed to be removed however possible, so they all returned to Hashiro's cave together, ready to fight.

"Hashiro fought back, but they eventually had him tied to the ground in his true form. The pack leaders decided it would not be right to kill him because it was his nature to collect things, but instead, decided to make it so that he couldn't steal their pack members any longer." Koga met my eyes.

"Dragon claws are made out of silver, they don't grow back. My father was the one to remove his claws so he could no longer grab unsuspecting demons as he flew by. He could still of course lead the demons away for his collection, but any demon who willingly went with him understood what they were getting into. That was their plan. They never planned on removing his wing."

"Then why did _you_?" I pressed, taking another step towards him.

Koga diverted his eyes. "I was young and arrogant. I thought if I removed the dragon's wing, it would somehow prove something." He let out a breath. "I was foolish."

"So you really had no reason?" I demanded.

"Nothing but the false thought of proving myself."

I grabbed his chin and made him look me in the eye. "Was he still tied down when you attacked him?"

Koga didn't hesitate, his eyes blank. "Yes."

I felt my demon blood come forth in anger. The back of my free hand caught his cheek suddenly, catching him off guard. He stumbled back, grabbing his jaw. Spinning on the balls of my feet, I dropped low and caught his legs with the back of one of mine. His back hit the floor with a grunt. In another instant, I was straddling his waist, my hands around his neck.

"Even if everything you have told me about Hashiro is true, he still did not disserve to be put through the trauma of losing his wings! You could have killed him!" I shouted at Koga. His eyes were wide as he stared up at me, his hands coming up to rest on my hips as he began to lift me off of him. "No!" I said quickly, tightening my fingers around his throat.

Light suddenly filled the cell, then a figure appeared, black against the bright background.

I looked up and squinted as my eyes adjusted to the light. Finally, my eyes made out Saka's surprised face. He stood in the doorway with a package in one hand and some sort of thick clothing hanging over the same arm. The expression dropped suddenly, and he chuckled. "I guess I chose right when I put you two in the same cell. Though, I did not plan on having you kill Koga."

Koga sat up, and I found myself sitting on the cold floor. "She would not have killed me." He said as he stood and turned to Saka, standing almost protectively between us. "What is it you want?" He demanded.

"The Master wishes for the girl to change into these clothes before he calls for her," --he held out the package--, "And he sent this coat in case she gets cold before then." Saka said.

"_Calls for her_?" Koga repeated angrily, hands fisting at his sides. "Hashiro will not be _calling on her_, Commander, and you can tell him that. I will not allow it!"

"What could you possibly do to prevent it?" Saka said coldly as he entered the cell. "You are in a cell. He has already beat you down once; he could do it again." He pushed by a suddenly quiet Koga and knelt in front of me. He untied the pelt on my shoulders, tying the new one around me. It was much longer than Koga's and made of a thick but soft material. I nodded at him in thanks, and he smiled in response.

Saka stood and turned to Koga. "Listen, Koga, I don't like that this is the Master's way of revenge against you, but there is nothing I can do." I picked up the word 'revenge', and was suddenly more interested in what Saka was saying. "I could have easily put you in separate cells, there are so many down here, hidden in this maze of tunnels, but no, I put you in the same one because I thought you two would appreciate the time together before the Master finally took his revenge. Obviously, I was wrong."

Saka went to the door quickly, his gate angry. Koga turned and watched him before speaking quietly. "How long do we have?"

The Element turned in the doorway, arms crossed. "Until midnight."

"What time is it now?"

"Late afternoon."

"Thank you, Saka." Koga said suddenly, turning to me. His eyes landed on my face.

I saw Saka's eyes open slightly at Koga's words, then he nodded. "You're welcome."

The door squeaked closed, a loud bang echoing through the halls as it settled. The lock slid into place, and when Saka's footsteps faded, it was silent, not even the breathing from the guard. We were completely alone.

Light flickered in from the torches in the hall, slowly dancing across the stone walls, giving the cell an almost peaceful feeling. My eyes found Koga's face, but with his back to the light, his features were black in silhouette.

"Koga?" I asked, my eyes straining to see any bit of his face. I could sense his eyes searching my face, and it made me shiver. "What are you thinking?" My voice was soft.

When he shifted and his face was lit up by the light, I expected to see anger in his eyes, but they contained none. He only stared at me, his eyes almost calm, examining me. The only signs of anger were his clenched fists that slowly began to loosen until his fingers lay limp at his sides. A long moment of silence passed between us, each examining the other slowly.

I reached up and took a lock of his hair gently into my hand. Letting it slowly slip from my fingers, I admired its soft touch. A memory surfaced. It was brushing my shoulders, Koga's arm around my waist, his nose in the hair of my neck, spreading a warmth through me with my necklace. My eyes moved up, and I noticed Koga's head tilted down to watch my hand. I smiled.

"I was thinking about when I sent you away." Koga replied after a long pause. Then his arms suddenly closed around me. He pressed his nose into my hair and held me close. "When your necklace was removed, I thought I would never see you again." He said, his voice strained.

Shocked, I didn't move for a moment. Then, only when I was submerged in his scent, did I realize how much I had missed him. Any anger I may have felt, any worrying about the future vanished. My grip tightened on him, and my nose found his collar. Everything I had gone through just suddenly came out of me. Tears flowed from my eyes to run down his chest. "Oh, Koga, I'm so sorry." I sobbed. "I'm sorry for everything. This is all my stupid fault. I was so stubborn. I'm sorry!"

His hand held the back of my head. "Shh." He comforted. "It's alright. Shh." When I continued to cry, he lifted me into his arms. His lips found my forehead as he turned. "Please, don't cry anymore." He whispered as he sat crossed legged against the wall, me in his lap. His fingers buried themselves in my hair and pressed my head into his shoulder as he kissed my forehead again softly. His other hand pulled my coat closer around me for warmth, arranging it to cover my legs.

A soft grumble began to come from deep in his chest, his instincts trying to comfort me. I smiled against his bare shoulder as the sound instantly began to loosen my muscles and stop my crying. "There," He whispered softly into my hair, "That's better."

I nodded weakly, limp in his arms. I ran a finger across his chest affectionately, and he winced. I had forgotten about his wounds. Shifting in his lap to sit up, I examined the bruises and scrapes, gently running my fingers around them. Koga held his breath for a moment before it escaped, his voice shaky. "They're not serious." He told me.

His eyes fell closed as I continued to run my fingers along his power chest. "Are you in pain?" I asked as I looked up at his face. His eyes still closed, he shook his head. A wound nastier then the rest caught my attention. I moved my face closer to his chest, trying to distinguish how deep the cut under his collar was in the dim lighting. My breath brushed his skin, and he shivered violently.

"Are you cold?" I asked quickly, pulling my head away. His eyes met mine, but he didn't speak. "You must be! It's so damp in here, and they don't have any elements down here to warm it up. And you are only in your pelt! I wonder where Saka put your coat."

I leaned away from Koga and searched the floor for his fur coat. I spotted it folded in a messy bundle by the door, next to the package Saka had brought. When I tried to stand and retrieve it, Koga's arms tightened around me, keeping me in his lap. "No, it's alright." He whispered, his voice suddenly containing a deeper quality. "I don't need it."

"But—!"

"Really, I'm warm enough. Just stay here." He insisted, a small smile on his lips. A real smile. My heart did an awkward skip.

I settled myself in his lap again and leaned into his shoulder, a small, "Okay," slipping from my lips.

As I stayed pressed against him, I began to realize there was no way Koga could be cold with the amount of heat that was coming off of him. His heat consumed me in warmth and made me drowsy. His scent instantly calmed me, and if I was very quiet and listened closely, I could still hear the comforting grumble coming from his chest.

Koga shifted slightly, leaning his head over me. "Are you warm enough?" He whispered, his lips near my forehead. I nodded weakly, my head more wobbling around then moving up and down definitely. He chuckled softly at me.

"I guess you don't need that necklace to make me feel like this."

Koga tensed. The bliss of the moment was suddenly lost, and the reality of our situation hit full force. My eyes snapped open. "Koga, I'm—!" His blue eyes were hard and his face held no affection, stopping my lips from finishing my apology. No trace of the smile that had been on his lips only moments prior remained. I suddenly felt out of place on his lap as he began to appear more and more like my master, and less like the man that loved me.

I tried to move from his lap, but he held me still, an arm pressing down across my hips, the other wrapped around my back with a hard grip on my shoulder. His eyes locked with mine, serious, searching. "Do you understand what Hashiro plans to do when he calls on you?"

I knew.

I understood what Saka had meant once Koga had reacted the way he had. "The bastard wishes to speed up his sick game, and claim you against your will. He has no interest in tricking you into love now that you know the truth, and chances are he cannot wait for his revenge now that he knows I am close enough to sense everything, hear everything. The sick bastard! Dammit!" His eyes were furious, then suddenly, the fire that burned in them went out. His head fell to his chest as a large, sad sigh escaped his lips. "And the worst part is knowing there's nothing I can do to stop him." The tight grip on me went completely limp.

I was terrified by this state Koga was in. I had never seen him like this. Never had his voice been so broken.

As I reached up touch his face, the room seemed more full of light, I could see every detail of Koga's face as he raised his head to look at me with slightly wide eyes. I felt my fangs elongate in my mouth and I knew.

It was my night to change.

"It's a full moon tonight." Koga whispered, breathless. "You're a full demon."

I nodded, slightly surprised myself. In all of the happenings of the last couple of days, I'd forgotten the full moon was near. My senses were significantly stronger, and I examined the room more closely. The small amount of light seemed to fill the room with a glow brighter than before, the cold was more bitter, but at the same time, easier to zone out, but the thing that caught my attention the most was the strong scent in the cell.

Koga's to be exact.

As I remained in his lap, staring back at him as he stared at me, I became more restless. Increasingly strong instinct demanded I become in a more controlling position so I was less vulnerable. Being leaned back in Koga's arms the way I was, I felt exposed. But now I was more aware to the fact that standing while my alpha sat was a challenge of power. Well, I wasn't going to _crawl_ out of Koga's lap.

I sat up in Koga's lap, but it still didn't feel like I had any control. Koga let me move around, almost amused that I could not get comfortable, but not offering to help nor giving me permission to stand and move away from him. I twisted in his lap suddenly, putting my knees on his thighs. My knees slid forward and onto the stone floor on each side of him.

His eyes were as wide as mine as my face came to be nose-to-nose with his. I hadn't meant to end up like that! I had planned to put my knees on his thighs for only a moment and then leaned back, so I would fall onto my butt before him, an awkward movement that would have earned me a chuckle, but it would have successfully removed me from his lap without the possibility of injuring him or myself. But I had misjudged the angle of his legs, and now, I was in a very unintentional and overly intimate position with my very shocked pack leader.

"I'm sorry!" I muttered quickly as I averted my eyes and tried to stand, the awkwardness of the position overriding instinct. His arm was once again around my waist, holding me close to him, my front pressed hard against his. My eyes came up quickly, wide, my face just in front of his. His deep blues eyes held something I could not name in the brief instant I stared into them before his free hand found the back of my head and my lips were pushed to his.

I could not react. My hands rose to rest on his shoulders, but that was all I could do. Koga moved his lips hard against mine, demanding I respond. I did, and I heard a pleased sound come from deep in his throat. His lips did not soften but continued to move hard against mine, almost angry, his hand tangled in my hair.

My heart beat so fast it almost hurt. My stomach flipped. This was a feeling different than any I had ever felt. Something about Koga's kiss was very different from Yuki's, almost addictive. The sensations from his necklace didn't even compare to the feeling his lips caused. Though his lips were harsh, I could sense his affection in the way his hand gently moved through my hair.

And with the memory of his confession.

Too soon, his lips slowed as his hand shifted to hold my chin. He kissed me sweetly once then pulled back, a slight smile was on his lips. I opened my eyes to look at him, my eyes slightly surprised from what I had felt. He chuckled softly at my face, one of his smirkish-grins appearing on his lips. "Did I startle ya'?" He whispered, his breathing just slightly faster than usual.

I nodded before I could catch myself. Koga's smirk grew. "Then I won't this time." He said as he moved forward again, but two fingers to his lips stopped him. When he saw the serious look on my face, he kissed my fingers and leaned back so are faces were farther apart; he removed his hands from me and put them on his knees, making the moment more serious, if you ignored my position, that is. He waited patiently for me to speak.

"Koga, I want to know something." I started. Koga nodded, telling me to continue, but I could see in his eyes, he knew what was coming. "Did you mean what you said before I came here? In the field, when you tried to convince me to go back with you?"

Koga smiled slowly. "Yes, everything I said, I meant."

"Then say it again."

His eyes flickered with a shock then amusement, another smirk coming to his face. Leaning forward he brushed my lips with his then pushed his nose into the hair above my ear, and whispered the sweet words to me.

"I love you."

My eyes closed as I shivered when his warm breath brushed my ear. His lips were on mine again, very soft. He pulled away again to smile at me.

"I want to know something else." I continued. His eyes were confused at this. He hadn't expect another question. "You told Yuki you sent me away from the den because it was safer. Explain."

Koga brushed some hair behind my ear as he replied, "I expected that Hashiro would send more men to retrieve you, and the first place they would go would be the den. Or wherever they sensed me." He let out a humorless laugh. "Though, they still found you."

"Yuki stumbled across me in a cave somewhere north." I explained. "I truly believe he just happened across me. He wasn't dressed as he normally would be when visiting me." I stopped. Koga's face told me he didn't want to know, and I laughed softly. "Oh, Koga, stop pouting."

"He kissed you."

I froze, speechless. He had. I swallowed hard. "But Koga—!"

"And you kissed him."

I felt cold. Koga's eyes were angry. Suddenly, I was ashamed. I lowered my eyes, and bit my lip. No sorry would fix what I had done. "But it's different with you." I whispered more to myself, but he heard.

"What is?" Koga's voice was irritated. How could such a sweet moment turn so sour so fast?

"Your kiss." I said softly. I dared a peek at him and saw that his eyes weren't as mad, more curious.

"Tell me how?" His voice had that deeper quality to it again. One of his hands had found my leg, and he was brushing his thumb back and forth slowly over the skin exposed now that my kimono was forced open to high on my thighs.

I sat up straighter in his lap, a little more confident, but I still didn't meet his eyes. "His kiss only had sensations the first time, and yeah, they felt good," --I got a glare--, "but the sensations, well, honestly, they made me sort of sleepy afterwards..."

Koga chuckled suddenly. "He did use fox magic, the bastard." He said, an almost triumphant look on his face that I didn't quite understand. My head was tilted up to meet his eyes. "Now, tell me about mine." His voice was soft again.

I tried to pull my face away to respond, but he held my chin still. He wanted me to tell him as I looked him in the eye. I swallowed. "I like your kisses better. They make my heart beat harder, much harder, and they make my stomach feel like it's flipping around inside of me." Koga chuckled softly at my last description, which made me flush in embarrassment, but he smiled softly at me.

"You are so young." He chuckled as kissed the tip of my nose. "Would you like another?" He asked, suddenly, still making me look him in the eye.

I felt my face go scarlet. I swallowed.

"Yes." My voice was so soft, I doubted he'd heard me, and maybe he hadn't, but he kissed me anyway. Long and soft.

When he pulled away, I began to fidget as I prepared myself to ask my last question. He noticed, and grinned. "Now, what do you want to know?"

It all came out so quickly, it sounded like one word, but Koga understood, his eyes suddenly wide. He hadn't _at all_ expected that question.

"When a demon marks his mate, what happens?"

Koga coughed, uncomfortable. He shifted under me, and I realized my position did not help him in anyway answer my question. "Are you sure this is a question for now?" He asked, his voice a little on the shaky side.

I nodded firmly, and he sighed. "Do you mean, receiving the mark?" He asked, softly, trying his best to regain his composure.

I laughed. "No! Koga, that's not what I'm asking. I don't want to know about _that_!"--Koga looked momentarily relieved...momentarily-- "I already know all that stuff!" It was supposed to be an innocent comment...

He choked. "From whom?" Koga demanded, shocked.

"I used to hang out in a den full of full grown, _male_ wolves...I would hear things." I replied. "But anyway! That's not the point, Koga!" I said quickly, trying to change the way the conversation was going. "I want to know about the bond that happens between the couple. I heard some things about it, and you mentioned marking me when--"

"No." His voice was firm; his eyes serious. "If this is what you are trying to get at, the answer is no. You are too young. I gave you that necklace for that exact reason."

"Koga, please, just answer my question." I pleaded. "What is the bond like between the couple?"

Koga thought for a moment. "I only know what I was told by my father and what I've heard. I've never given a mark, so I can't be too specific." I was oddly relieved. He noticed and pulled me closer as he spoke, a smile on his lips. "The necklace I gave you was supposed to be very close to the bond between mates. The bond transfers feelings, both emotional and physical: pain, love, hate, comfort, warmth, and so on. With our necklace, I could speak to you. In a real bond, I could not. To communicate I would have to send feelings, not words or thoughts.

"A bond also allows the mate to sense the energies of any demon near the other. Like, our bond, when I could sense Yuki near you. A real bond is much stronger than that though. A real bond would have taken a great deal of energy to silence, which Yuki did with little effort with your necklace.

"Something a bond does and the necklace didn't was allow me to know where are you and fend off anyone that comes near you."

"Fend off someone?" I asked, interrupting. This was exactly why I had asked him to explain it to me.

Koga nodded. "Only the male can do it through a bond. If he senses someone too close to his mate and that demon touches her, he can send a large shock of energy through his mate and into the offending demon. It's very painful for the offending demon and keeps him away, but the mate is not harmed. Though, if he so pleases, the male may punish the mate with a very sharp stinging that occurs where the mark actually is. Mostly, it's used to deter the female from doing something stupid, which you are lucky I couldn't do,"--he looked at me very sharply--, "Or to assert dominance, but most don't particularly do that anymore."

I gave Koga a serious look, preparing to give my proposal, and he knew what I was thinking.

"No." He repeated with a sharp shake of his head. His answer just as firm as before.

I swallowed. "Koga, Hashiro is planning on--"

Koga sighed, and closed his eyes. "I know. I know he plans on doing exactly what I'm saying no to, but--"

"Koga, there are women in the village my age who have children."

He fixed me with a look, irritated. "Even if I said yes to marking you, how could I possibly do it _here_?" He motioned around him then sighed. "Not here. It's a special thing, giving a mark." His voice was became very soft. "And it's not like you've had lovers. I refuse for here to be your first."

"Koga--"

"And it's not like--!"

I grabbed his face and made him look at me. He continued to speak, so I pressed my lips to his firmly until he stilled and kissed me back. I pulled back and touched his face softly, looked at him sadly. "If you don't, he will." I said simply. I knew Koga hated being back into a corner, but it was our only option.

"But are you completely sure you would want me?" Koga asked suddenly. My eyes widened. That wasn't what I had expected to come out of his mouth. "A mark is permanent. It's for life. There's no going back once you have it. Do you understand that? How do you know you want to stay with me the rest of your life? You don't have any idea--!" I kissed him hard, harder than he'd kissed me.

Another noise escaped his throat when his head was forced back to the wall, and his hand found it's way into my hair, holding my head steady. His arm was around my waist again, pulling me so close to him I had to place my forearms on the wall on either side of his head to keep me steady. My fingers brushed past his hair then tangled into it, loving the softness of it.

Koga's arm left my waist for a moment as he placed his thumb above my chin and opened my mouth to him. I knew at that moment, I was no longer in control of the kiss. His arm returned to my waist and pressed me closer still with a hand to my lower back.

After a long while, Koga loosened his hold on me and leaned me back slightly, breaking our kiss but keeping me close. Both of us were breathless as we stared at each other, neither of us speaking, hardly able to think at all.

I let my hands slide from his hair to his shoulders, brushing his cheeks and neck on the way. He closed his eyes with a quick breath, then opened them and let out his breath slowly. I smiled sweetly at him, but his eyes moved away to look at something on my shoulder. I glance to my right shoulder and noticed my kimono had slid down and now exposed to exact spot a demon would place his mark. Brushing the soft spot above my collarbone with a finger, I leaned forward touching his neck with my lips.

"Right here is where you put the mark, right?"

He nodded slowly. "Yes." He ran his own fingers over the spot.

I kissed the spot under Koga's ear. "Please, Koga, I love you." I whispered, my voice losing the sly tone it had had moments before. "Don't let Hashiro have me."

Something in Koga snapped at the mention of the dragon.

And I was granted my request.

* * *

There...extra long as an apology.

Note: This is a T story...I'm sorry. Hmhm.

Review please.

Two more chapters guys...


	24. The Jewel

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

OMG! I'm so sorry guys! (Doesn't it seem like every chapter starts like this?) I was updating my other story (because I switch back and forth updating), and I decided to check how long since I last updated so I could get to work. A year tomorrow! I had no idea! I honestly thought it had only been a couple! And even that is horrible! I sincerely apologize! Thank you for those of you still there 3

By the way, the reason this chapter took so long was, I just didn't know how I wanted it to go! I wrote and rewrote parts so many times! I think I finally got it the way I want it. I'll post the alternates in an extras chapter once the story is complete.

Probably only one more chapter after this.

Enjoy!

* * *

Koga folded the kimono's neck perfectly, flattening the silk gently against my chest, his eyes on mine.

They were so empty. He was scared.

His eyes moved away from mine as he took a step back, his hands releasing the fabric suddenly. With a quick hand to my heart, I caught the folds before they could fall open, watching his face carefully. A slight frown took his features then his face fell flat again as he moved behind me, pulling the obi from around his neck where he'd rested it.

The obi came over my head, and he slowly lowered it, careful not to catch my shoulders or hands as he brought the sash to my waist. His forearms brushed gently against my shoulders and arms, just a slight touch. I wanted to lean back into his chest, but stopped myself. This wasn't the time.

With careful hands, he began tying the sash, not pulling it quite as tightly as it should have been, only enough to hold the kimono closed. I felt the bow fall from his hands to my lower back as he stepped away, his foot scraping against the stone of the floor.

My eyes found his over my shoulder as I turned to face him. His face was expressionless, examining me. "You look beautiful." His voice was low and throaty, emotional.

I touched his face softly, taking a step closer. "This will work out, Koga." I whispered, pressing a sweet kiss to the side of his tense neck. "He can't have me now."

Koga's brows came closer in a small frown. He feared otherwise.

Rolling onto my toes, I placed a reassuring kiss on his lips then moved away to retrieve the coats laid out on the stone floor. They were wrinkled and dirty. A small portion of blood stained the coat on top, the one Hashiro had sent me. I did not regret it.

I knelt to pick up the coat, and my inner thighs burned. No matter how in shape I thought myself, there were apparently muscles I had never used before.

I reached for Koga's coat rolled up like a pillow at the top of the pile of excess clothing, and my collar stung from the movement. Koga said the mark would set soon, though it still bled beneath the kimono I now wore. I slipped my fingers into the folds of my kimono and pressed my fingers to the mark, trying to stop the burning sensation.

"If you continue to touch it, it will continue to hurt." Koga knelt beside me now, his arms around me, pulling me into his chest. He pushed the fabric aside and ran his fingers over the mark. A warm sensation spread outward from it, taking away the burn. "There." He whispered, kissing my neck. He gently took his coat from me and tied it in place at his throat. He didn't want anyone to see the scrapes and bruises that adorned his chest. Then he picked up my coat, bundled it, and threw it to the far corner, the same one I had stayed in when I had first entered the cell.

My old kimono laid before me now on the stone floor, cushioning. I ripped a thin strip from the bottom hem and handed it to Koga who now stood over me. "For your hair," I said softly. He nodded in thanks and pulled his hair back, running his fingers through it to make it more manageable. The kimono was thrown to join the coat.

I stood slowly, watching Koga. He had just finished binding his hair, and lowered his arms slowly as he met my eyes. Worry had taken his face again. "Are you alright?" He whispered. "I didn't hurt you too bad, did I?" He cupped my face with his hands.

I shook my head in his hands. "I'm just sore." I replied, wrapping my arms around his chest.

Koga chuckled softly and nodded, holding me gently. "If your mark gets bad again, tell me. I'll take care of it." He placed a kiss to the top of my head. I nodded.

We were both silent, taking in the other's warmth. Content.

Then the footsteps sounded down the stairs.

I jumped, and Koga's hold on me tightened. "Are you scared?" He whispered into the hair above my ear, his breath hot. I nodded, holding him even tighter.

"I don't want to go." I almost cried into his shoulder, the situation finally becoming too real, "I want to stay here with you."

Koga leaned me away from his chest and kissed me sweetly. "I know, Love." He took a step away, breaking all contact, as the lock slid back. "I'm sorry."

The heavy door swung open, torchlight filling the room.

Saka took a step into the cell. "It's time." He said gently, holding his own torch. His eyes were cast to the floor. He really didn't like what he had to do. "Are you ready?" He raised his eyes to look at me.

"No." I said softly, my face cold, my voice cracking. "I'll never be ready."

Saka turned away as he stepped aside. "I'm sorry." He whispered as three guards entered the cell. One came at me, and I took a quick step away, looking at Koga. He shook his head at me slowly. I couldn't fight my way out of this one.

The guard bound my hands before me and led me out with a hand to my lower back. The other two guards stayed behind to bind Koga.

I knew he wasn't going to fight them. I knew he would rather be with me, able to see what was going on, than sitting in a cell trying to distinguish what was going on through our bond, especially with it being so fresh. Both of us were still trying to feel out the bond, relying on pure instinct. I doubted I would be able to send any clear signals to him.

The guard led me around the corner then grabbed my upper arm and pulled me to a sudden stop, waiting. I looked up at him, questioning, but he wouldn't meet my eyes. _What was going on?_

I heard low whispering coming from the cell. Saka's voice, then a paused before Koga responded slowly, almost unsure. I strained to hear, but could not make out the words even in my demonic state. I turned to look back. I couldn't see into the cell from my angle without moving away from the guard, and when I tried, he pulled me back quickly, holding me more securely now with a hand on my shoulder.

The whispering continued for a short while before it became very quiet, then the guards emerged with Koga, his wrists bound behind him, Saka followed. Koga and Saka were both smiling, almost smirking. The guard holding me began walking suddenly, jerking my head around.

I was confused. What had just happened?

The mark on my collarbone became warm, and I felt safe and relaxed. I glanced back at Koga over my shoulder. He smiled at me as warmly as he could. I smiled back, then the guard forced my head back around. That was the first time Koga had sent a feeling without touching the mark.

The reassurance continued, powerful. Koga had no intentions of pulling back the emotion. He continued to send it.

Perhaps, this wouldn't be as bad as I thought.

* * *

When we came to two large wooden doors, the guards stopped. The large doors were a dark red wood and engraved with clouds, or smoke, I couldn't quite tell. Over the top of each door was a carved statue of a dragon. Both snarled down at us it seemed.

Such a warm welcome.

Saka made his way to the door from the back of the group, his strides confident. When he reached the door, the commander knocked loudly, calling out, "We've brought them, my Lord!"

The doors opened and Hashiro stood before me. He wore a white sleeping robe that was very wrinkled and disorderly, open too much at the chest and tied with a messy knot off-center at his waist. His hair was in a loose ponytail over his shoulder, like it had been when I'd first met him. The diamond of scales on his forehead gleamed.

Hashiro met my glaring eyes and smiled warmly, ignoring Saka. "There you are!" He said, chuckling. "I've been waiting for you." The guard behind me stepped aside and the dragon took his spot, wrapping an arm around my waist to lead me into his chambers. I did not miss the sword that rocked with each step on his opposite hip. Did he suspect something?

I went to dig my heels into the floor, suddenly unsure again, but Koga sent me a feeling that I instantly knew as 'no'. I walked with Hashiro into the large room, and I was rewarded with another warm wave. Thankfully, I heard Koga's footsteps following me and only one other pair. Only one guard had entered the room with us. I didn't know if this was good or bad.

Hashiro led me into a large, comfy room. It held cushions and low tables and was obviously used for socializing. Hashiro leaned close to me and whispered, "We won't be wasting time in this room, tonight. We're going to skip that annoying formality and get straight to the point." For the first time, Hashiro's voice was very cold, and the evil Koga had always claimed was there finally made itself known.

I jerked away from him, breaking all contact, and turned to look at him. His eyes were red, no longer a calming, deep golden. His whole face just appeared evil, the scales on his forehead spreading to his cheeks and eyebrows. He was no longer handsome in any way. No warm smile would spread again over this face. I felt sick.

Without meaning to, Koga transferred his panic to me. I glanced back at him over Hashiro's shoulder. His dark eyes were wide, and he shook his head quickly at me. He feared I would anger Hashiro too greatly and be hurt. Saka stood beside Koga. I was confused when I found his face as panicked as Koga's.

I heard dark chuckling and looked back to Hashiro. "Where you going, girly?" He asked, grabbing my bound wrists and pulling me to him. His other arm moved around my waist, holding me tightly against him. His face came very close to mine, and I turned my head away, closing my eyes tightly, disgusted. Hashiro released my hands and grabbed my chin with his thumb and index finger, jerking it back. A dark smile had settled on his lips as his face moved closer to mine. I tried to move away, but couldn't.

Koga was angry. I could feel it.

My mark burned, and I cried out with the suddenness of it, bringing my hands up in between Hashiro and I to press on my mark, hoping to ease the hot sensation.

Hashiro jumped back from me instantly, his face pained. He frantically pushed up the sleeves of his robe to examine his arms, touching the skin delicately and wincing. The skin was red.

I frowned. I didn't understand. Had he been hurt?

I glanced back at Koga and saw the smirk on his face. He'd done it. Saka looked at Koga, but did not seem shocked. He said something under his breath to Koga, and Koga's jaw clenched. He nodded. The energy from the mark decreased back to it's original level.

I was startled when Hashiro suddenly grabbed my arm again, his grip hard enough to leave bruises. He pulled my face close to his, my feet leaving the ground, my head jerking back with the speed. He searched my eyes with his, looking for something there. As if frustrated, Hashiro twisted and threw me down hard onto some cushions around a low table. The wind was knocked out of me from the impact.

I winced and sat up, bringing my bound hands to my forehead, wishing away the throbbing ache that blurred my thoughts.

This wasn't going well.

Hashiro knelt in front of me now, arms placed on the cushions on each side of me, leaning in my face.

"I don't know what the hell that was, but if it happens again, I'll ring your neck." He hissed, the scales from his forehead spreading over his face even more in anger. "Killing you would have the same affect on the wolf as what I have planned, but I think you'll enjoy what I've planned much more." He actually smiled down at me, like what he'd said should have brought me some kind of happiness.

Movement caught my attention behind Hashiro. Over Hashiro's shoulder, I saw Koga take an angry step forward, his hands clenched at his sides. But Saka grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back, shaking his head.

_Wait._

His hands were unbound.

Saka quickly grabbed Koga's wrists and pulled them behind his back again, whispering angrily to him, still shaking his head. Koga didn't looked at him, his eyes locked on mine, his face void of emotion, helpless.

I realized with Koga's unbound hands and the commander's odd behavior that Saka was on our side now, but there was nothing they could do with Hashiro so close to me. If he suspected anything, he could kill me instantly. It wouldn't be hard. He was so much larger than I.

Hashiro noticed the direction of my gaze and mistook my realization of Saka's loyalties as a different realization. He chuckled. "Yes, Koga will remain here for this." He growled, his lips close to my ear. I was repulsed by his closeness and pulled away, closing my eyes, but he did not allow my retreat, pressing his lips to my throat and burying his hand in my hair.

Koga face became enraged. My mark began to warm again...

A loud explosion shook the castle. The sound startled Hashiro and he jumped up from me, sword already drawn, robe hanging off one shoulder. My heart raced from the sudden noise, and I looked to Koga and Saka thinking that maybe they'd had something to do with it, but both looked just as startled and confused. Saka had his sword drawn, and Koga stood ready to attack, hands out in front of him, giving himself away.

It came again, louder this time, closer. Hashiro tensed, widening his stance, facing the large doors that led to his chambers. A moment later, the doors exploded before us all, splinters of wood flying everywhere. I sank to the ground as close to the table as I could get to protect myself from the debris. Koga dropped to a knee, arms protecting his face, while Saka used his wind to protect them from what he could.

Hashiro did nothing. Splitters scraped his face and arms, cutting the fabric of his clothing. Blood dripped to the floor near me, and I rolled from it, disgusted.

"You!" I heard Hashiro shout, his furious voice ringing through the room.

The intruder's powerful energy entered the room, filling every corner, making sure there were no hidden attackers. The moment this new demon's energy touched Hashiro's, the air came a battlefield. The air became angry; a wind started to circulate through the room. The demon kept his energy hard against Hashiro's but continued through the room.

His energy met Saka's, and the commander gave in to it, but there was no reaction. When it met Koga's, Koga pushed back with his own defiantly then retreated. Just Koga showing he wasn't weak, I assumed when the intruder's energy did not react or fight Koga's. When it came to me, I surrendered to it. I didn't know who this was, but he was powerful. I didn't want to anger him.

Suddenly, his energy wrapped around me lovingly, warming my body, the wind from it just brushing through my hair, then the energy retreated. Curious, I rolled back over, looking under the table to see who this was, but Hashiro's legs blocked my view. I looked at Koga, but his face kept changing between many different emotions. Saka's face was hard and drawn.

Shouting sounded from the hallway. The guards were coming. "Saka, call them off." His voice was deeper than usual, thicker, but I still knew it.

Yuki.

Saka moved forward, his eyes down. "You've already lost this battle, Friend." He said solemnly, his eyes flickered to Koga then back to Yuki. "Let her go."

Yuki's voice was sad, but it had a certain warmth to it. "I can't."

"Then you're a fool."

Saka stormed from the room, his commands echoing through the halls as he called off his panicked men.

"What do you plan to do?" Hashiro asked as he stepped aside, trying to look calmer than he was, his voice taunting. I could see Yuki now. His black hair hung loose to his shoulders, messy. His clothes were disorderly from the explosions and his eyes were a dark blue with the power that flowed through his body. They were narrowed on Hashiro, furious. "You have no sword," Hashiro continued, "And you never were very powerful with your magic."

Yuki chuckled deep in his throat, suddenly amused. "But Master Hashiro, it has been a very long time since you've seen my fox fire." Yuki suddenly lit up with a red light. Red flames grew from his palms and consumed both of his hands. His eyes turned a deep red, on the edge of transforming. "My abilities have improved very much since I was a kit."

Even I was shocked by the power that flowed into the room from Yuki's fire. It made the air heavy and warm, almost like it was humid but without moisture. It was hard to breath. I sat up so my lungs would be able to fully expand, no longer being pressed to the floor by my weight. Yuki instantly found me when I emerged from behind the table. Then his eyes widened and lost their red color. The energy in the room dropped.

Yuki ran to me, abandoning his standoff with Hashiro and moving past him to the table I hid behind. He knelt in front of me, his hands cupping my face. "Where are you hurt?" He demanded, his eyes serious.

Hashiro spun on his heels, furious at Yuki's disrespectful act. He took a quick step toward us, his sword out to strike. I cried out and Yuki spun awkwardly to his feet, ready to take the blow, but Koga was faster.

Koga twisted his body quickly, throwing his heel into Hashiro's temple and sending him into the far wall. Hashiro's sword clattered to the floor next to Koga, dropped the instant Koga had hit him. Koga retrieved the sword, leaning it lazily against his shoulder.

"If she were injured, Yuki, don't you think I would already be there with her?" Koga said, his everyday tone appearing again with his taunting and laid-back undertone. He was confident things were turning around now. "It's not her blood. When you blew that damn door to pieces, you cut the dragon, you crazy bastard."

Yuki stood straighter, smiling warmly, hands on his hips. "Nice seeing you again too, Koga."

Koga gave Yuki his half-smirk smile.

A rustling sound came from the other side of the room. "Here," Koga said, moving to toss Yuki the sword, then just letting it roll from his fingers, forcing the fox to stumble forward to catch it, "Hold him off for a little bit while I see to my mate." He moved past Yuki, brushing shoulders.

Yuki's eyes widened, shocked by what Koga had said."What?" He asked quickly, twisting to look at him.

Yuki couldn't wait for an answer. Hashiro came running from the other side of the room, a sword in his hand from a display on the wall. Yuki met my eyes for a moment then spun to meet Hashiro's advance.

Koga dropped down in front of me, his eyes concerned. "How's your head?" He asked, running his fingers over my temple lovingly. I closed my eyes, relaxing at his touch. "Do you want me to take it?" I frowned then opened my eyes, about to question his meaning, but before I could, my mark warmed and my headache became so slight, it almost ceased to exist.

"There." Koga said, pressing a kiss to my forehead.

"What did you do?" I asked quickly, touching my temple.

Koga stood. "I took it." He said as he grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet. "I took your pain so now, you can run." He spun me around and pushed me hard toward the door, causing me to stumble. "Now go. Ginta and Hakkaku are outside the gate. The guards won't stop you."

I stopped and turned back to him. "Run?" I asked, softly, angry. I took a step forward. "You want me to run?" I asked, my voice low. I continued my advance and moved to stand nose-to-nose with him. He knew what was coming. He was not amused. "I will not leave you here to fight alone." I said slowly.

Koga opened his mouth, ready to let me have it when Yuki suddenly cried out.

"Look out!"

I found myself instantly over Koga's shoulder as he dodged Hashiro's sword. I knew this was his small way of punishing me for my defiance. He could have just as easily held me in his arms, but instead, I found his shoulder pressed deep in my lower abdomen. When we reached the other side of the room, Koga instantly dumped me from his shoulder and turned to face Hashiro.

I stumbled, catching myself against the wall behind Koga then spun back around, furious. I was tired of being the item in their game of keep-away. I could defend myself, especially with the demon blood that pounded through my veins. I refused to be the damsel in distress.

I took my place next to Koga, legs spread, arms out in front of me. Hashiro was panting heavily in the middle of he room, looking back and forth between Koga and Yuki, who stood on opposite sides of the room, debating which to attack. His sword was limp in his hands and the tip rested on the floor. Hashiro rarely fought his own battles, and before losing his wing and claws, he'd probably never held a sword.

Koga glanced at me out of the corner of his eye. I saw something flash there, and he shouldered in front of me. "Don't be an idiot." He whispered as his hand pulled loose the ties of his coat. It fell to the floor at his feet, brushing my arms with his closeness. I frowned when I noticed a leather strap across his back.

I touched it. "What's this?" I questioned quietly. Without replying, Koga moved one hand forward and withdrew a fat, curved dagger from what I assumed must have been some type of holster the strap held against his chest. His other hand undid the buckle at his shoulder, ridding himself of the potentially restricting strap. He widened his stance, and the dagger gleamed, drawing all attention in the room to it. The castle's crest was engraved on the upper metal section of the hilt, the large diamond formed by four smaller ones and a thin, long crescent-moon shape around the side. Saka must have given it to him.

"Yuki," Koga said slowly, "Take her away from here."

Yuki moved forward, intending to do just that, but Hashiro turned his blade in his direction, a warning. Yuki took a step back, realizing Hashiro was not going to allow him to pass. He shook his head sadly at Koga who looked down with a sigh.

"Hashiro," Koga said slowly, his voice very calm and deep. The dragon tilted his head in Koga's direction, but keep himself at an angle to keep an eye on Yuki. Koga raised his head again to look at the dragon. "In my youth, you terrorized the wolf packs of the mountains, and regularly took demons from my father's pack to be your treasures. Your favorites were the females. You seemed to find them very interesting, but your obsession greatly diminished the female population and threatened the very survival of the packs. You had to be removed."

Hashiro's eyes were dark, not quite angry, but sad, lost in the memories of the past. Yuki had relaxed his stance, and was listening curiously, never having heard the tale.

"My father and the other pack leaders never planned to harm you, Hashiro, even after you refused to leave peacefully. None of the pack thought you should be punished so severely for your kind's habits, so only your claws were taken to ensure that you could no longer collect unsuspecting beings, though that did not work as well as they'd hoped." Koga glanced about the room then shifted to a more upright position, his voice growing softer.

"I attacked a bound man." I pressed closer, hearing his voice take a change. His guilt was so severe. It was unusual to hear. "In front of my own father and the other pack leaders, I attacked you, bound and panicked, and took your wing, and for that, I am deeply sorry-"

"You could never understand the loss." Hashiro said suddenly, turning completely to Koga, Yuki forgotten in the moment.

Koga glared at him, his anger flaring. "You sent a demon who killed most of my pack." He said slowly. "I know the feeling."

Hashiro stared at Koga for a moment then suddenly smirked, as though he'd just remembered a joke, and glanced at Yuki over his shoulder. His eyes were focused on the floor, guilty. "You never told them, did you, fox?" Hashiro asked, amused. "You never told them that you were involved."

I felt Koga tense suddenly, his energy flaring in anger. Yuki's head jerked up instantly. His eyes narrowed on his former master, furious. "I had nothing to do with that attack." He said calmly. "I told you that I could retrieve her on my own. But you sent that idiot anyway. I told him to go back, but he refused and attacked the den. He got was coming to him." His eyes found Koga's. He pressed a fist to his heart as he spoke. "Koga, I had nothing to do with that attack."

Koga did not relax in any way. He did not believe Yuki. I had to say something. I placed a hand on his shoulder and leaned close, whispering. "Koga, Hashiro is trying to turn you against Yuki. Don't listen to him. Yuki was with me the day of the attack, remember?"

He did not react at first, then slowly looked at me over his shoulder. "What are you talking about?"

"Whenever you caught me by the lake." I replied.

Koga stared at me for a moment more, frowning. Then something in his eyes clicked and he nodded. "I remember now. I caught the scent of his herbs." His muscles relaxed slightly. "But that doesn't mean he wasn't involved." I pressed my front against his back, my cheek resting on his bare shoulder blade.

"Trust me, Koga. He's not a bad man." I said slowly. "He did not have anything to do with that attack."

Koga remained still then nodded. I knew he believed me.

Suddenly, without any warning, Koga rushed forward, blade out. Shock flashed in Hashiro's eyes as he turned quickly and brought up his sword to meet Koga's. There was a loud ringing of meeting metal before Koga jumped back and moved sprang again. The sound rang out again.

I stumbled forward, thrown off balance when Koga moved away. Instantly, I was scooped off of my feet. Yuki ignored my protests as he dove from the nearest window, shattering the glass. It was apparently something he enjoyed to do, destroying windows.

We hit hard, the window being so high. I was thrown from Yuki as he hit the ground and rolled, landing on my back several feet from him. I remained there for a moment, grasping what was going on. Yuki had just removed me from Koga's side. I growled.

My mate's side.

Before I could push to my feet, glass shattered above me, and I quickly rolled out of the way, hitting Yuki's side. A figure flew from the window and landed on his back with a grunt. He'd been thrown with such force from the window, he'd landed fifteen feet farther than I had.

I crawled to him as a terrible howl came from Hashiro rooms. I grabbed Koga's hand and brushed the hair from his forehead. "Koga, are you okay?" I asked quickly.

He eyes were dazed, the landing having almost knocked him out. Patting his face, I asked again, "Are you hurt?" I demanded.

Koga finally snapped out of it, sitting up suddenly and wincing. He cursed. "Where's that damn blade?" He asked as he twisted to survey the grass around us. It wasn't there.

"You must have dropped it before you were thrown." I said as Yuki moved to us quickly, kneeling next to Koga. He put Koga's arm over his shoulders and stood, lifting him to his feet. When he stepped back, Koga stumbled, still unsteady, but caught himself on my shoulder.

"Koga," I whispered softly, wrapping my arm around his waist to help him steady. "You're too weak to fight him."

As I spoke, an explosion shook the castle grounds. We were all thrown to the ground with the force of it. "What the hell was that?" Koga demanded, glaring at Yuki.

The fox's brows went to his hairline as he pushed himself into a sitting position. "I didn't have anything to do with that." He said quickly. Another explosion sounded followed by a deafening roar. We all looked up as the sound echoed through the surrounding lands.

My heart sank when I saw the long body of a dragon lean over the roof of the castle, his eyes blazing red, furious. Hashiro had transformed.

Koga pushed to himself up quickly, ignoring the pain, and dragged me to my feet. He pulled me close, his hand closed around my upper arm. "Ginta and Hakkaku are just outside the gates." He said quickly, his voice startled. "Go to them now!"

I shook my head quickly, scared for him. "But, Koga—!"

"Now!" He shouted releasing me roughly, his eyes furious as he turned from me to face the dragon now moving down the side of the castle, coming closer every moment.

I looked to Yuki, begging for him to let me stay. His face was serious as he moved his eyes to the castle gates. He wanted me to go too. He turned his back on me as Hashiro reached the ground, his fox fire once again forming over his hands and arms.

When Hashiro rested completely on the ground, he flexed his wings. The stub moved in sync with his other shredded wing as he let out another loud roar. I took a step back, instinctively terrified. He turned to look at Koga and the scales that were on his humanoid form flashed darker than the rest on his forehead.

Something clicked in my mind as I saw them. They were like jewels. I glanced at Koga's legs. In my full demonic state, I could not see the shards glowing in Koga's legs, but I could feel the one pulsing through my arm.

I stepped forward, passing Koga. Shock flashed in his eyes, and he reached forward to grab me, but I moved from his reach and continued forward until I stood just under the dragon's nose. Hashiro growled at me, raising his long face to look down at me. His long tail moved slightly, the tip hitting the ground, angry.

I dug my claw into my arm, wincing as I removed the jewel shard from my forearm. I held it up under Hashiro's nose.

"I believe I can fix your wings, Hashiro."

* * *

The next chapter may be the last. I will update it faster next time! That amount of time is inexcusable! Feel free to yell at me in your reviews! I deserve it. And you have all been so patient and calm, not getting angry like readers from my other story.

And I thank you for that!

Also, I'm still looking for a new name for the main character. Once the story is complete, I'm going to go back and edit the first chapters with the new name, and when that is done, I'm going to post another extra at the end, so keep your eyes open!

Please review.


	25. Wolves Mate for Life

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha!

This chapter has been half written for months. I just don't have the time anymore, but I made time and here you go! I hope you like it!

Yeah, yeah, I know…

* * *

Hashiro drew back his neck, looking at me closely from many feet above my head. The four diamond-shaped scales on his forehead flashed again, glowing a green so dark they were almost black. In agitation, the dark red scales across his face lifted in a wave from his muzzle to the pointed ears tilted backwards on the top of his head. His teeth showed between his lips, white and sharp.

In a quick movement, his mouth opened and remained open as his deep voice filled my head. "How do you plan to do that?" He asked, his voice calmer, hopeful but suspicious.

I stepped closer, palm open upwards so he could look at the jewel. Koga's mark at my collarbone burned painfully as he tried to deter me from my task. His anger flowed into me through the mark; his energy tried to force mine into submission. But, despite his efforts, I pressed forward, determined to do good for a man who had experienced only heartache.

"This jewel shard, Hashiro, can do many things for a demon." I started slowly, coming closer to the dragon. "It strengthens the possessor's power immensely and can be used in any way the possessor wishes." I laid a gentle hand on his large chest, the jewel pressed between my palm and his scales, allowing him to feel the power the shard possessed. "Perhaps, it could be used to restore your wings."

A light flashed before me, but I remained where I was, only turning my face away to avoid the blaze that showed from his scales. When the light faded, my hand rested on the abnormally warm skin of a chest. I looked up quickly as Hashiro's hand wrapped around my wrist, pressing my hand harder against his chest. Something about his eyes was different than I had ever seen. They pleaded with me.

"Please, I would give anything." His whispered roughly, leaning closer to me. "Anything to end this hatred I feel." I searched his dark eyes closely, his words turning over in my mind. Within the darkness there, I saw a light, hidden in the back, scared to come out. Hashiro had not always been so harsh. The man he pretended to be was the man he had once honestly been.

"Turn around." I whispered softly. He hesitated, glancing over my shoulder at Koga and Yuki. I drew my hand from his chest, closing my fingers around the shard. I would assure him that they wouldn't attack him, but I did not know for sure if they would or not, and if they did, I knew I could do nothing to stop them. Wanting to resolve the issue quickly, I moved around Hashiro, grateful to find that the dragon knew some magic and wore a pair of white pants held up with a red sash at his waist. Most demons were nude when they returned to their humanoid form, but then again, demons could not do any type of magic while dragons had the ability to learn very basic skills.

When I reached his back, I pushed his long hair over his shoulder to expose the tattoo and scar on his back. Koga's mark burned again, almost causing me to cry out. I felt his eyes trying to make contact with mine over Hashiro's shoulder, but I kept my eyes down, focusing on Hashiro's tense back. I pressed a gentle hand to his midback, holding the shard between the thumb and first finger of my other hand. "Relax," I whispered softly, realizing that I didn't want to force the shard into any tense muscle. It would be an unnecessary pain.

Ever so slowly, Hashiro relaxed, his shoulders sinking slowly and his back loosening under my hand. I placed one sharp end of the shard against the section of his spine between his shoulder blades and the markings of his wings. I angled it upward. "This will sting," I whispered quickly just before I pressed the shard completely into his skin. He hissed between his teeth, arching away from my touch as the shard's power spread through him.

I took a quick step back, watching closely. I had never heard of a jewel shard being used by any being other than human or demon. There was no way I could ever predict how it would affect a dragon.

Hashiro wrapped his arms around himself and bent forward, crying out suddenly. I almost ran to him to remove the shard, scared of what it would do, but jumped back when I heard a familiar series of cracks.

Only this time, I heard two sets.

Hashiro straightened slowly, glancing over his shoulder coolly as he stretched both of his wings outward. The tattered wing was whole again, stretching outward farther than I remembered from the bathhouse. His second wing had grown outward from the stump, stretching out just as far as the other, powerful. They opened wide, the leathery skin becoming taut between the thin bones of his wings. Then he drew them back in. When the wings disappeared from view, two large tattoos stretched from where they had attached, just inside his shoulder blades, to his shoulders and down his back, much larger and darker than before.

Slowly, Hashiro turned to me. The scales that had always been visible on his forehead were raised and a brilliant green. Red scales surrounded his eyes and curled down and then back upward to his pointed ears, like a mask. His golden eyes were narrower, but kinder. The warmth they held was true.

He smiled softly at me. His energy flowed out of him and filled all of us, warm and gentle. Feeling it made me realize with a start just how old this dragon before me was. This man was older than any being I had ever met. I felt the sudden urge to bow to him, feeling that before his wings were taken, he had been some kind of leader among his kind.

Hashiro approached me, and my mark warmed, but it was gentle warning. Koga was only being cautious; his previous fury was gone.

A gentle hand cupped my cheek. Long silver claws reflected in the light as they moved into my hairline, mindful not to cut me. "You, young wolf, are a true treasure." Hashiro told me softly, his voice holding a warm undertone that seemed to echo in the air itself. Koga's mark pulsed once with panic, remembering what the dragon collected. Hashiro's eyes closed for a moment with a soft smile as he chuckled. He'd sensed the energy exchange in the air. "Calm yourself, wolf prince. I will not steal your mate from you." He turned from me to look at Koga.

My mate stood straight, hand on one hip as his hard eyes watched Hashiro closely. His dark eyes were calm, cautious. His calves were tense, ready to move into action if needed. "I'm glad to see that you have regained your power, Hashiro." Koga said slowly, his voice strained. "Your markings faded long ago."

Hashiro nodded. "A dragon's wings hold a lot of their power. I was no longer powerful enough for my markings to show after my wings were lost." Although such a statement would have caused him great sorrow before, his mention of his wings did not bring on a different tone in his voice. It was just a memory to him now.

I stepped forward to stand at Hashiro's side. Koga's eyes found mine, searching. My actions had confused him. I smiled, trying my best to send him reassure and communicate that I would do my best to explain later. Even I didn't completely understand why I'd done what I had.

But I was overjoyed to know that I had helped the tall man beside me.

I turned my eyes on the dragon. "Hashiro, there are a group of people who will come looking for that shard you hold. I do not know when or if they ever will come to find it, but, if they find you, they will do anything to take it from you. Please, promise me that you will leave this land as quickly as you can and seek another way to restore your wings with something other than that jewel. I could not bear hearing that you have been harmed in their attempt to retrieve it."

Hashiro smiled warmly at me as he nodded. "I promise."

My face became more serious. "And, Hashiro, please, the women in the castle—"

"They are free to go." He cut in, looking back at the stone castle. "They may leave whenever they please, and I give this castle to them if they choose to stay, but I will no longer retain them here." His face became serious. "But, I will continue to collect my treasures." At my look, he held up a hand to stop my protest. "I cannot suppress my nature, but I will change my way of collecting them. They must agree first to become my treasure and then I will use one of my claws to place a claim on them, just like Koga did for you."

Realization suddenly hit me. "That claw I wore," I whispered, "It was yours."

Hashiro smiled weakly. "Yes, Koga retrieved it from one of the elder pack leaders, I'm sure. Throughout history, dragons have given their claws to those that they feel close to. The only downside is that they grow back very slowly, which is why they are only given to those very precious to us." As he spoke, he drew a hand before him, looking carefully at the sharp metal of his own claws. "It forms a connection between dragon and receiver that cannot be broken, so demons and humans like to use them for the same purpose as we do." He explained. Suddenly, he brought the nail of his pinky to his teeth and bit. A loud crack sounded, and he withdrew the severed claw from between his lips. Removed from his humanoid form, it grew to full size in his palm. It was the same size as the one Koga had given me.

Wrapping his fingers around my wrist gently, Hashiro raised my hand and pressed the claw into it. "Please, take this. It is a replacement for the original that I destroyed. I know it meant a lot to you, but also, I would be honored if you wore it as my first honest treasure." At Koga's pulse of energy, Hashiro continued, his eyes finding Koga's for a moment. "I place no claim on you, but you are very precious to me. You saved me from my bitter hatred and restored my wings. Please accept this as my form of gratitude."

I closed my hand around the metal claw, still warm from his body heat, and nodded gently. "I will wear it." I replied softly.

Hashiro laid his other hand over my closed one, looking over my features slowly. After a moment, he drew back, letting me go completely. "In another life." He whispered with a sigh, his eyes holding a soft sadness as he ran a claw over my cheek. "Keep that claw, and I will always be able to find you."

Before I could respond, he took several swift steps away from me, his wings coming from his back in a quick motion, stretching out high above him. "I will see you again." He said to me before he looked to Koga. His face began to extend and red the scales began to spread from around his eyes to the rest of his body as he took on the shape of his true form. "Koga, I no longer thirst for revenge against you. My wings have been restored, and I am free to live as I once did. Please, accept my offering of truce. We have both had our losses, though I will never say mine are equal yours or the opposite, but I ask for a truce from here on."

Koga moved to my side, his arm snaking around my waist and pulling me against him. He pressed his face into my hair, breathing deeply. He nodded sharply against the crown of my head then straightened to look at Hashiro. "Good luck in your travels, dragon."

Hashiro's mouth moved upward in a kind of smile, wrinkling the tough skin across his muzzle. "I wish your pack a peaceful future, wolf prince." He replied.

Suddenly, Yuki stepped past as, quickly approaching Hashiro. He stopped just in front of him, leaning into his large face to examine him. "How could you possibly believe everything is alright now?" He demanded, his voice growing louder and louder. "You've killed so many. You've ruined people's lives! It can't just suddenly be _alright_!"

Hashiro drew back, looking down at Yuki as his mouth opened once more. "How do you think this should be resolved then, Yuki? Should I be killed for my bitterness at being attacked by Koga? Or should he be killed for attacking me so long ago?"

The fox had no answer.

Hashiro's voice softened. "Yuki, neither one of us is in the right, but instead of trying to figure out which one of us is more in the wrong, we will just go our separate ways."

It was obvious that Yuki was not pleased, but he remained silent, looking at Hashiro closely. Then he suddenly scuffed, turned on his heel, and stormed from the courtyard, fox fire forming in his palms with the magnitude of his fury.

When I turned to go after him, Koga placed a hand on my shoulder and kept me where I was, whispering that he would be alright. Just as Yuki disappeared from sight, Saka came down the front steps of the castle, his eyes wild. They landed on Hashiro then he turned to survey the damage of the palace. A fire had started in Hashiro's rooms and was reaching out in the air from the large gaps Hashiro had created in his rage.

Saka sent up a wave of air that circled throughout the inside of the room, preventing the fire from spreading to the rest of the castle, then he shouted out commands to his soldiers to put out the fire as they came out behind him. They obeyed without hesitation, running to find the water Elements in the castle. When they were set to work, Saka's eyes moved over us once more.

Before the commander could speak, Hashiro raised his wings high above him and then beat down hard, sending himself in the air. The wind that resulted caused me to cover my face with my arm as my hair whipped about me. Koga moved himself in front of me to shield me, and Saka's concentration broke when he saw his flightless master lift into the air. As Hashiro opened his wings high above the castle, the flames burst forth from the castle, hiding him from view.

Saka, startled, threw out his hands to send his wind once more, but when he'd finally pushed back the flames, Hashiro was gone. We all turned, looking for any sign of him, but nowhere could his form be found.

He'd vanished.

* * *

Once the flames were put out, Koga and I searched the Hashiro's room. We found Koga's armor hidden in a heavy wooden wardrobe that Saka's wind had protected from the flames. His sword was beside it, leaned against the corner of the wardrobe. Koga let out a sound of relief from deep in his throat and quickly pulled on the armor, tugging the leather straps tight across his shoulder to secure it. Once it was settled, Koga closed his eyes for a moment, seeming to savor the feeling of armor again. Rarely had he previously removed his armor except when he slept or he bathed; it was a solid form of security for him, and he'd been without it for a long time now.

Next came his sword, which he removed from its scabbard and examined. He stepped away from me and swung it about him, testing its weight again. When he was satisfied, he placed it back in its sheath and pushing it in his pelt, securing it carefully with a tie at the mouth of the sheath.

We searched the rest of the room for his warm and leg warmers, but we were unsuccessful. Koga sighed, coming to the conclusion that they had burned with the majority of the room.

I nodded, looking about the charred remains of the room. The whole lounging area we'd been in only a short time before was black. The cushions were burnt to nothing and only the metal of the low tables remained. A curtain that had once been attached to the window, spared by Saka's wind, blew out of the opening in the wall, flapping in the breeze that now blew through the room from the many holes in the stone wall. The blue sky behind it held no clouds.

Koga wrapped his arms around my waist, covering my back with his body. The hard armor comforted me, and my head fell back against his shoulder. "Koga, can we go home now?" I asked, my eyes still taking in the beauty of the sky. It was like a film had finally been removed from before my eyes, and I could see the beauty of the world again. I could sense peace in the air and could smell the coming winter.

Lips brushed my neck as Koga's fingers gently tilted my head up, pressing several more kisses there. "Of course." He replied softly, his nose finding the soft spot behind my jaw under my ear as he pulled me tight against him. "We will leave soon."

* * *

We left several days later when everything had settled. Koga helped repair the damaged room and settle who would take over the castle while I spoke with the many women of the palace, asking what they wanted to do. Many chose to stay, but those who wished to leave I helped, packing them warm clothes and giving them a portion of the money we had discovered at the castle. I sent Yuki to escort them to the closest village. He never spoke to me those few days, but his eyes lingered on my face. They showed his bruised heart, and I knew he never intended to hide it from me.

On the finally day before our departure, I found him in his room, packing his belongings in a shoulder bag beside his bed. He was wearing the merchant clothes I had first met him in and his appearance was that of a human. I stepped inside, but left the door open to prevent any false assumptions from anyone who passed.

He didn't look up but I knew he sensed me there. I approached him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. There was a thump as he suddenly dropped the shoulder bag to the floor. His hand closed tightly around my upper arm, and I was thrown down onto the soft cushioning of the bed, my eyes wide as he leaned over me. His palm settled in the hollow of my shoulder as his lips crashed into mine, moving hard and feverously. I felt that same feeling again spread through me that I had felt with all of his kisses. My heart swelled, like I loved him and I felt that I needed to go with him wherever he intended to leave to.

But I knew it was his magic that commanded my feelings. I loved Koga.

I brought my hands up and settled them on his cheeks, gently pushing him away. He didn't resist as he leaned back, looking down at me with guarded eyes. "Yuki," I started, but his look stopped the rest of my words. He suddenly sighed, his eyes closing tightly as he removed his hand from my shoulder. The feeling of love faded.

The hand from my shoulder supported his weight beside my head as his other hand disappeared into his pocket. He withdrew a fist, something small held within it, and placed the fist on the other side of my head, using it to support him as well.

His energy pulsed and his features changed to those of his true humanoid form. His eyes narrowed and his features lengthened beneath my hands. In an instant, he became much older in appearance, wiser and larger. Three thick lines of blue flashed on his cheeks, tapering off an inch from his nose, but they did not remain as Yugi pushed back the markings, making them fade.

"Yuki," I asked softly, startled, "how powerful are you?" Only demons of tremendous power bore markings. Koga had none. Was Yuki stronger than Koga?

Yuki gave no response, removing one of my hands from his face and pressing it into the padding of the bed. He pressed the object in his fist to my palm and closed my fingers. Before drawing back, he pressed a final kiss to my forehead and was gone out to the door with his shoulder bag before I could sit up.

I opened my palm to find a golden ring. There was no note or any engravings in the ring to tell me anything. It was only the ring.

Koga stepped in then, arms crossed as he looked at me. I jumped up quickly from the bed, startled and red-faced. "Koga, I-!" He held up a hand to silence me, shaking his head gently as he approached me. His face bore no anger, but was too calm. He held out a hand, and I placed the ring in it. He examined it, pressing his energy into it. When he seemed satisfied, he handed it back.

I wanted to ask what it was, but something about Koga at that moment made me hesitate. What was he thinking? I watched him carefully as he looked around the room, finding the side door that led to my room. He opened it then stood in the doorway, his eyes moving over the objects in that room. I was sure he found my scent in the room and put it all together himself.

He did not speak, probably recalling the night his bond with me had been cut off by Yuki. That was the night he'd brought me into his room and held me through the night, his energy surrounding the claw and keeping Koga from connecting with it. I wondered if they'd exchanged words while I had slept.

I knew my relationship with Yuki would always be a dark subject between Koga and I, but we both knew the affections I'd felt for the fox had been his own magic. My love had been for Koga all along. Really though, that did not atone for the many kisses or the night I spent laying beside him.

I approached Koga's back slowly, placing the ring gently on the dresser by the door when I reached him. I slid my arms around his lower abdomen, leaning my weight into him and resting the side of my head on his shoulder blade. Neither of us spoke, but slowly, my mark warmed. I could not distinguish the feeling.

"Koga?" I asked softly, leaning away as he turned to me. His eyes were dark, but not angry. I backed away when he took a step towards me, my lower back hitting the dresser. His hands suddenly found my waist and lifted me to sit on the side of the dresser's top. One of his legs moved between mine as he pushed the neck of my shirt open, revealing his mark. "Kog—Ah!" I shouted, my question turning into a cry. Pain burned through me as Koga buried his fangs in the same place he had days before. Without any kind of distraction, the white pain was hardly bearable.

My hand found the back of his neck as he poured his energy into me. I clenched my teeth as I breathed hard into his ear. I tensed and tried to shift away, but Koga's hands pressed down hard on my hips, holding my still. When my body could take no more of Koga's energy, he forced more into me, and then drew back, panting heavily.

Blood ran from the punctures and down my chest, soaking into the white shirt I wore. Koga pressed a palm to it as he rested his forehead on my shoulder. A soothing warmth flowed through me, pushing back the pain. I let out a sigh as the pain left me, relaxing under his touch.

I turned my nose into his temple. "What was that, Koga?" I asked softly, my fingers touching his wrist at my shoulder.

Koga raised his face to look at me then wiped the small amount of blood from his lips with his free hand. When it was done, he rested it beside my hip on the top of the dresser. "He could have taken you from me." Koga said slowly, his voice soft, his eyes looking into mine. "I didn't have my full power when I marked you and so the mark was weak. Yuki easily suppressed it just now like the claw. I never realized the extent of his power." Koga paused, removing his hand from the mark to examine it. Blood still flowed from it, so he placed is hand back, pressing harder. "I've remarked you. The mark of a stronger demon always replaces the former. I did not worry about the strength when we went to face Hashiro because he is not a demon; he could not have remarked you, but Yuki, he tested the mark. I felt him do it."

I tensed. "When he put his hand on my shoulder…" I said slowly, remembering.

"If he'd marked you," Koga whispered, "whatever feelings he had caused with his fox fire would have been sealed within you. He could have made you fall in love with him. He could have taken you from me." Koga pressed his forehead to mine. "How did you stop him?"

I leaned forward, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. "I love you," I replied. "His fox fire wasn't strong enough to make me forget that. I pushed him away, and he knew I could never be his."

Koga's lips found mine in a hard kiss as his hand slid into the hair on back of my head. He released my shoulder, wrapping his arm around my waist, and pulled me forward to the very edge of the dresser, pressing completely against him. Our legs were tangled between us, tense. He pulled his lips away suddenly, but kept close. "Good," he said huskily, breath moving across my swollen lips, "because I would have come after you. Wolves mate for life."

* * *

One more guys. One last, short chapter and this story is done. I hope you enjoyed it!

I still need a name for the main character for when I go back and edit it a bit. Any suggestions are appreciated! Also, I might upload an "extras" chapter with shorts cut from the story, original plot ideas, and the songs I listened to that inspired the story. Feel free to suggest any songs you think apply with a short explanation as to why it fits, and I'll include it. (I did this with Sesshomaru Children and it was a hit, so I think I'll do it again.)

I think I may write an Ayame x Koga next. Yes/no?

Please review.


	26. Epilogue

I sat crouched just above the entrance of the cave, leg tense. The mist of the waterfall made me shiver, but I hoped it would hide my scent for just long enough. I leaned forward, hand pressing against the slickness of the rock. At the movement, the necklaces around my neck made a metallic click. Hashiro's claw and Yuki's ring.

Since both departures, we had not seen Hashiro or Yuki. Occasionally, Hashiro's claw would warm, but he never tried to communicate through it; he only checked to make sure I still wore it and that I was alright. I was glad each time that he did though because then I knew he was well. He still possessed the jewel shard, I could feel it through the bond, and I hoped he would soon find an alternate way of restoring his wings. Naraku was beginning to become restless, and I feared he would leave the continent to go after Hashiro's shard.

As for Yuki, he'd vanished off the face of the planet. His scent never came to me in the wind, and the village he used to work for as a human had not seen him in months. Sometimes when Koga was away, I would search for any signs of him, but each time, I found nothing. I half feared that he hunted Hashiro, trying to take the revenge Koga had refused, but if that was the case, then there was nothing I could do. Once, I opened the bond with Hashiro and whispered this to him, but he responded by passing back a reassuring warmth. That had made me feel better, but I still worried for the fox.

My fingers fiddled with the items, making them clink again. The ring Yuki had given me had nothing unusual about it. It was just a simple gold ring, but when I had shown it to Kagome privately the last time the group had visited, she'd told me of the human custom in which a man gives a ring to the woman he wishes to marry. I smiled slightly. Yuki had always focused on the human side of me. He preferred the form of a human, and so, it seemed he favored human customs. His intention had been to propose, but after my reaction, he'd changed his mind. I never told Koga this, we liked to avoid the topic whenever possible, but I was glad to know that Yuki had never intended to steal me with a mark.

I heard a deep voice from within the cave call out, asking if anyone had seen me. I grinned, lowering myself to the rock as I shifted my weight to the balls of my feet. Just a moment more…

I saw him emerge from the den, his hands on his hips, scanning the area for me. A smile took my face as I looked over my mate for a moment, but then I felt him reach out with our bond, trying to locate me, and I realized I couldn't wait any longer. I launched off of the rock, heading straight for him. He turned just in time to catch me in his arms, but my momentum caused him to take several steps back. With the last step, his foot landed at the edge of the river, and the dirt gave out under our combined weight.

I let out a laugh as we fell in the cool water. Koga did not look pleased, coming up to glare at me as he brushed his hair from his forehead. I grinned at him, and he snorted, turning from me to climb up the bank. "You're too old for this." He growled, not completely serious. I smiled at the trace of pride in his voice. I'd gotten better at catching him off guard, and he was pleased that his mate was becoming so strong and sly. It made him feel better knowing that when he left to pursue Naruku, I would be able to protect myself.

Moving after him, I teased, my voice taking on a lower tone, "Then what am I old enough for?" Koga tensed, turning back to look at me as I pulled myself from the river and stood, grinning like a fool.

One of his smirks took his face and his eyes narrowed as he stepped closer. "Well," he said, his voice husky as his arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me against him. He leaned his face close as he continued, "I suppose…"

My heart skipped at my mate's sudden attitude change. I hadn't expected him to take my question seriously, and it excited me to think that he was allowing that particular atmosphere to come to us again. Lately, he'd kept his attentions similar to those from before Yuki began to interfere, and sometimes, it drove me crazy. I leaned closer, hoping to encourage him. "Yes?" I asked, my voice a little rough as he leaned closer.

Suddenly, he scooped me into his arms and stepped forward. Before I could respond, I found myself surrounded by cold water again. I came to the surface, fuming and coughing. I turned my eyes on him. "I suppose you're never too old for that!" He called to me, arms crossed with a triumphant smile on his face.

I growled. "You-!"

"Koga, that's no way to treat your mate!"

Both of us turned our heads to look for the source of the playful female voice. The woman was tall with long black hair pulled up in a high ponytail. She wore all black furs with only a thin armor and bore no weapon at her waist. A large smile spread over her face, her green eyes dancing.

"Elizabeth!" I shouted as I scrambled up the bank of the river and moved to run to her, but Koga's arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me back against him protectively. He half turned his body to hide me as his eyes focused on the black-clad demon walking beside Elizabeth.

"Kiba." He growled. I looked up at Koga's tense face then back to the group of wolves approaching. Kiba, the northern wolf pack leader, took a quick step forward so that he led the group, his face just as tense as Koga's. The two pack leaders held each other's eyes as the northern group approached, neither forgetting the fight they'd had over me many months before.

Kiba stopped a safe distance from Koga. Neither spoke for a moment, looking each other over. Elizabeth looked at me carefully from over Kiba's shoulder, looking worried. She placed a careful hand on his shoulder, moving to her toes to whisper something in his ear. He turned his head to listen to her, his eyes still Koga. When she finished, his eyes moved to her for a moment, and he nodded.

"Koga," he started, still keeping his head turned toward Elizabeth, "I did not come to cause any trouble." His dark eyes found Koga's again.

"Then why did you come? You've already taken Elizabeth into your pack. There is nothing more to ask or say." He said, his voice beginning to rise. He had not missed the new furs that Elizabeth wore. "If you've come to try and take-!"

Kiba held up a hand to stop Koga, shaking his head. "That is not why I am here." He stated. Elizabeth stepped around her pack leader then, approaching Koga and I. Kiba's eyes followed her carefully, but he did not tense. He seemed to trust that Koga would not harm his former pack member.

Elizabeth stopped just before Koga. Her eyes moved over my face, and she offered a small smile, then her eyes found my mate's. "Koga," she started softly, "I'm glad you found her safe, and I'm glad you've given her your mark. Any cubs on the way?" She asked softly.

The question almost seemed out of place, forced, but Koga shook his head gently. "Not for a long time." He replied just as softly, his grip on me loosening. A short silence passed then Koga spoke again, "Elizabeth, I'm sorry about what happened. You are welcome to come back to the pack."

I pressed my face into the fur covering Koga's shoulder, remembering when Koga had told me everything that had happened in my absence. He'd said some rather rude things to Elizabeth, and she'd run from the den. This was the first time they'd seen each other since. I felt like I was invading on a private moment.

Elizabeth shook her head at Koga, reaching up a gentle hand to brush away the fur over her shoulder to expose her collarbone. A demon's mark adorned her skin where her neck met her shoulder. Koga's eyes moved over the mark carefully as Kiba stepped forward slowly, wrapping an arm loosely around her waist. He pressed his nose into her temple, inhaling her scent.

Koga met Kiba's eyes again, understanding. He released me, realizing that the demon no longer posed any threat. I stayed close, and one of his arms remained around my waist. "Are you happy?" Koga asked Elizabeth, making sure it wasn't a forced union.

She nodded, smiling brightly. "I am very happy."

"Elizabeth!" I couldn't help but laugh as Ginta and Hakkaku shattered the serious atmosphere and practically tackled their old friend from Kiba's arms. They began bombarding her with questions and hugging her, the whole area becoming suddenly very loud.

The northern wolf demon growled a warning, readying to reprimand the two for stealing his mate, but Koga placed a hand on his shoulder, giving him one of his usual smiles. "Don't worry about them. They're completely harmless."

Kiba stared at him for a moment, and then allowed a hesitant smile of his own to slowly take his face. I knew in that moment that any hard feelings between the two had been resolved. The heaviness of the air lifted as the hostility wore away. Both were happy with their lives and had no reason to bother the other.

* * *

The northern group stayed for several days, mingling with the wolves of Koga's pack. I spent a lot of time with Elizabeth, catching up with everything that had happened over the last months while Koga and Kiba made agreements to bind the packs.

One day whenever they went away to speak, I told her all about my time in Hashiro's castle, and the people I'd met. She'd examined my necklaces as I spoke, thinking all of it through carefully. When I finished, she wrapped her arms around me and held me close. "You must have been so scared." She whispered.

I pulled back gently, shaking my head. "Koga was there with me." I replied. "He saved me, and I knew he wouldn't let anything happen to me."

"Do you love him?" She asked me suddenly, searching my face.

I was startled by her question, eyes wide. Did she think Koga had taken advantage of me? I smiled softly at her, my voice gentle. "Yes, I love him very much." I whispered.

My mark warmed with love, and I turned when I sensed my mate behind me. Koga stood close by, a genuine smile on his face. Kiba stood beside him, his eyes moving over Elizabeth lovingly. She rose quickly and moved to him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Kiba pulled her into his side as he placed a kiss to her forehead then tucked her under his chin. "Well, Koga," He said softly as Koga moved to me, gently helping me rise, "I guess it all worked out in the end."

Koga nodded as he held my gaze, his warm, blue eyes taking in all of the love I held in mine. "Yeah, it did." He finally replied, looking at the other pack leader over his shoulder.

Kiba nodded to Koga then turned, gathering his wolves to leave. Elizabeth remained for a moment, looking at me, smiling. "What is it?" I finally asked, returning the smile.

"I'm pregnant." She finally whispered, "And I want you to be there when the cub is born."

I went to her quickly when tears gathered in her eyes. No doubt, she was thinking of Meeko. I wrapped my arms around her, holding her close. She would never forget her first cub. "I'll be there." I whispered. "I promise."

Elizabeth drew back, looking at Koga once more. "Thank you for everything, Koga."

Koga placed a hand on his hip and grinned at her. "If that mutt ever mistreats you, send for me. I'll set him straight."

Beneath his false threat was a true promise: if Elizabeth ever needed anything, Koga was still there for her. He would always protect her as one of his pack, regardless of whose furs she wore.

Letting out a light laugh, Elizabeth nodded. "If there is a problem, you'll be the first to know. Just try not to kill him without my permission."

Kiba, overhearing the statements, turned and approached again. His arm snaked around her from behind and lifted her from the ground, playfully growling in her ear, "And what makes you think he could, mate?"

Elizabeth, not realizing he was behind her, let out a startled sound when her feet left the ground then struggled lightheartedly against his chest, demanding to be put down. Instead, Kiba shifted her against him, bringing his other arm up to completely hold her. Their eyes met, and she stopped struggling, smiling up at him. He returned the warm smile. "Come now; we need to head home and ready the den for our new addition."

With that, he looked to Koga and nodded to him, remembering their promises, and turned to follow his group of wolves already heading out of the den. Elizabeth sat up and looked at them over Kiba's shoulder, waving.

I waved back as Koga approached me from behind, pulling me against the hardness of his armor. When they were out of sight, I leaned against his chest completely, surrounded by his scent. For a while, we stayed there, content against each other, but then a thought crossed my mind.

Leaning my head back against his shoulder, I looked up at my mate.

"Koga?"

"Yeah?"

"When are we going to have some cubs of our own?"

He finally looked down at me, raising an eyebrow. "More of you running around and driving me insane? Not for a while."

I gasped, hurt by his words, but the feeling faded as one of his smiles spread over his face. My mark warmed, and a hand held my chin up as he carefully pressed a kiss to my lips. "Do not worry, mate, when next spring comes around, you'll have a cub of your own."

Turning quickly in his hold, I threw my arms around his neck, pressing a sweet kiss to his lips. He seemed surprised, but his arms wrapped tightly around my waist a moment later, and he lifted me from the ground.

When I pulled away, he lowered my feet to the ground again, his eyes soft as he held my gaze. My arms slid from his neck slowly, one hand moving to cup his cheek. I leaned in close to him. "Koga…" I whispered, my voice rough.

Instantly, I felt his reaction through my mark. He leaned closer. "Yes?" He breathed, his eyes beginning to take on a different type of warmth.

I leaned even closer, my lips almost touching his. "I'll always be here to drive you crazy." At my words, my hand slid up his face, and I turned and ran full speed for the cave entrance, his headband in my fist.

At first, he didn't pursue me, so shocked by my action, but seconds later, my name echoed through the cave, and I heard his feet slapping against the stone of the den. As I ran from behind the waterfall and down the trail, I passed the northern group, Koga hot on my trail

Elizabeth laughed as we passed calling out to us. I turned in my gate to wave only to come face to face with my mate. Moments later, I was over his shoulder, on the trail to the lake. Before I could protest, I found myself falling and then surrounded by water.

As I came up, sputtering and cursing, I looked up at Koga standing by the side of the cliff, hands on his hips, smirking at me, and I decided that I would give this for nothing in the world.

End.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed my story! An extras chapter will follow soon (I hope). It will include songs that inspired the story, extra/cut scenes, and anything else I decide to throw in. Feel free to give suggestions!

I think I've decided on the name Yuzuki for the main character. Its meanings include gentleness, superiority, and moon. I think it works well, and I like the nickname Yu that I can use with it. Tell me what you think! I also just realized that I'm going to change Elizabeth's name as well. If you have a suggestion, please share it with me!

Please review!


End file.
